The Spanish Rose
by Pirate Heart
Summary: The Captain of the Spanish Rose is a woman read the adventure she has with her crew and Jack. Jack isn't in it at first but will be there soon so have patience.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that as to do with Pirates of the Caribbean or their characters, it is owned by Disney. But I do own the original characters created within this story.

**The Spanish Rose**

By Pirate Heart

**CHAPTER ONE**

In her lifetime she had seen bad days but this day was ending up being one of the worst of them. It all started a couple of days ago when her ship suffered damage in a hurricane.

The Spanish Rose is a good strong ship but a ship can only take so much battering from the sea. It wasn't the choice of hers or her crew to go to Port Royal but the choice was taken out of their hands, it was either make to the nearest port or lose the ship altogether.

As they neared the island she ordered the crew to raise a British flag, make their way to a deserted cove and wish for the best. If the British discovered them she was hoping that seeing the British colors would keep them from investigating closer and seeing the name of the ship, unfortunately there was really no way to hide the name except to totally change it and no-way was that going to be happening while she was still alive.

She and a few crewmen went ashore to scope out the land while the rest of the crew stayed on board and kept watch. They quietly made their way to the town of Port Royal and noticed the abundance of British soldiers there. Having one of the crewmen to stay so that if anything unusual happened he could at least warn them, she and the others made their way back to the hidden cove.

With a well planned signal the pirates on board ship started scrambling down the side of the ship and into longboats to come ashore to get what was needed for repairs. Many came with saws and other tools that would be needed. Immediately a large tree started to be cut to replace the main mast that had broke during the storm. She hated using green wood but it couldn't be helped when they could they would replace it later.

While the crew was working on repairing the ship Rose made her way back on board and bellowed for her first mate, Johnson, as she was striding across the deck.

"Aye Captain?" a deep voice answered. She turned and looked up at her second in command.

"You and I are going to pay a visit to Port Royal and see about getting a few fresh supplies for the ship. What do you say?" she asked.

"Aye, it sounds like a good idea, Captain."

"Good, but there is just one thing this isn't Tortuga so we have to blend in here, that means you have to dress like a gentleman," Rose said with a smile. Johnson grimaced and she laughed.

"You've done it before you can do it again. Now go get ready and I'll meet you here on the deck." She turned and made her way to her cabin to get ready for this little adventure herself.

It seemed to take forever to get all of the female contraptions on that were required to play the part. "Damn, I hate it when I have to do this," she mumbled under her breath as she was walking out of her cabin.

Johnson was standing at the railing looking just as uncomfortable as she was which made her feel better. As she reached his side she said, "It always amazes me how well you clean up Johnson." He looked vaguely uncomfortable. It was always hard to read his Captain so he didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or not.

With a grin Rose turned her back on him and said, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to climb down a rope ladder in a dress, Johnson? No I suppose you don't, do you? Well, come on there is no use in putting this off no telling how fast we might have to leave this island and I want to get as much done as possible before that happens." She turned and stepping over the side started down the ladder.

When she reached the long boat she looked up and Johnson was already on his way down. She positioned herself at one oar and Johnson took up another and they made their way to shore. Every able bodied man was working on the ship which left them to row their own boat.

Upon reaching shore Johnson jumped out and pulled the boat up onto the sand and reached in to help his captain out, grinning. He knew how much she hated having to have help, but she couldn't get her skirt wet now could she.

"You just keep your hands in the proper places, do you hear?" she said in a loud whisper in his ear.

"Aye, I will try to control my wayward hands," he said with a mischievous look in his eye which made her smack him on the head with her hand.

"Ow', why did you do that?" he said when he put her on the beach rubbing his head.

"Oh, just so you will remember who the Captain here is." She started walking across the sand and with a curse stopped, reached down and pulled off the slippers that she was wearing that matched the dress. Still rubbing his head Johnson started following her with a grin on his face.

As Rose passed her Quartermaster she gave him instructions on what to do. "If we are not back by tomorrow afternoon I want you to get the Spanish Rose away from here at fast as you can."

"Aye, Captain," he replied.

As Rose walked by different members of her crew she said words of encouragement. Everyone of her crew admired her greatly and would do anything for her. There weren't too many pirate crews that were like that but because she treated them fairly, they greatly respected her for it.

It didn't take new crewmembers long to discover that the Captain was strict but fair, not to mention beautiful. Every man on the ship would give anything to be involved with her but according to the members of her crew that had been with her the longest she always kept her private life just that, private.

Another lesson quickly learned is that you never talked about the Captain in anyway but with respect or they would be answering to her first mate. Some even accused him of being her lover and when that happened they would be lucky if he didn't instantly kill him, not that the Captain couldn't handle it herself. She was highly skilled with all weapons and had even learned martial arts from a Chinese man she once rescued from a hangman's noose.

After leaving her men it didn't take long to get to the town. Rose put her hand in the crook of Johnson's arm and they both slowly started blending into the crowd. As luck would have it there was an open air market going so there was more than the usual people in town. It also made it easier for Rose and Johnson to buy the supplies that they needed. This wasn't the first time the two of them had to use this disguise and probably not the last.

As they walked around looking at what was offered Rose took note of the amount of soldiers mixed in with the citizens. As she was standing at a cart with fresh fruit Rose casually asked, "Are there usually this many soldiers in town?"

The cart owner looked at her with more than a casual interest. "I haven't seen you before, are you new in town?" Rose gave him a large smile that showed her perfect teeth, which was unusual for a pirate to have, and a dimple in her right cheek.

"Kind sir, my husband and I are visiting my cousins here in Port Royal. So I am not at all surprised by your observations." Rose had found out early in her life that the combination of white teeth and a dimple went a long way in making men think that she was a harmless woman that could never do anything wrong.

"That explains it then," the vendor said. "There have been numerous sightings of pirate ships lately. Port Royal has been attacked several times, so I myself am thankful for the protection." It was at that moment when Johnson, noticing the long conversation, walked over from another vendor.

"Darling, I found fabric over there that would go perfect with the chair you ordered for your cousin's house. It might be good for draperies."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, dear. I must see it right away before it is taken."

She turned back toward the vendor, "If you will excuse me sir? I will be back later to get some fresh fruit for my cousin." With that statement she took Johnson's arm and they walked away melting into the crowd.

In a whisper that only she could hear Johnson said, "Captain, did you find out why there are so many soldiers present?"

"Pirate scare, but it's not us. We need to keep our eyes and ears open," she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Rose and Johnson had been mingling with the town people of Port Royal for a few hours when everything started going down hill.

At the opposite end of the street a commotion started to commence. McNeal, the sailor that was left as lookout, was discovered by some soldiers. The British was trying to arrest him and he was putting up a pretty good fight.

Johnson looked at Rose and she looked at her first mate, they both knew that in order to be able to leave the island the Spanish Rose had to be repaired. They couldn't go to the aid of McNeal yet because there was no means of escape, but when the moment came they would get him out of confinement if he survived getting there. Rose made her way closer to where the fight was, with her First Mate following closely on her heels. She stood at the fringes of the crowd hoping that McNeal would see her.

She knew the moment he caught sight of her, there was a slight pause in his attack. She made eye contact and did a quick nod. That moment of pause was just enough needed by the soldiers. They were able to pen him to the ground and knock him on the head with the butt of a pistol which rendered him unconscious. As the soldiers were carrying him off Rose kept a guarded eye on him, she was keeping track of where they were taking him so they could come back for him later.

Under mutual agreement Rose and her First Mate decided that it was now time to get what supplies they bought back to the ship. They weren't able to get as much as they wanted but they had to be careful and not draw any undue attention to themselves; Johnson went to the livery and hired a team and small wagon. Once loaded they made their way as close as possible to the ship while keeping a look out for anyone following them. Rose left Johnson with the wagon and hiked to the cove where the ship was anchored.

After sending men back to help haul the supplies the rest of the way, Rose took inventory of what was done and what still needed to be done to get the ship underway.

She was standing on the beach, hands on hips and head cocked to one side when Johnson walked up and stood beside her.

After a few moments he said, "So Captain, do we go back and get him tonight?"

"We are going to have to, I'm afraid that he probably has an appointment with the gallows in the morning," she said with a sigh.

"Right now I want to get out of this bloody dress. Why women subject themselves to these things is beyond me. Come on lets get out of these fancy clothes," she said as she walked to the nearest long boat. She didn't look back she knew that her first mate would be following her because he didn't like his clothes anymore than she liked hers.

She wanted to get out of the dress so bad that without thinking she was about to wade into the shallow water. Before her foot touched the surface Johnson had picked her up in his arms and deposited her in the small boat.

"Oh thanks, wasn't thinking, you know," she said with a sheepish look on her face.

"That's what I am here for, to watch your back," he replied. Rose rolled her eyes at him and he just laughed.

When they got to the ship Rose tied the long boat to the side. Johnson said, "You go on ahead, then I'll follow. According to you, you have a devil of a time climbing the rope ladders in a dress." He had a straight face but she could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't, I am not going to give you the opportunity to look up my dress. You will just have to go first," she ordered.

"Why, my lady, you think untrue thoughts about me. Let me assure you that I only had your safety in mind." The problem was he couldn't help but grin when he made that statement.

"Just get up there, will you. I want to change into my breeches." She stood with her arms crossed across her chest tapping her foot.

"Yes ma'am, just don't be looking at my ass while I am climbing up," stated Johnson with a chuckle.

All Rose did was glare at him. He quickly turned and scrambled up the ladder and seconds later Rose pulled herself onto the deck behind him.

As Rose walked passed Johnson she said, with a straight face, "I really did enjoy the view, Johnson. Now hurry up and change we have a rescue to plan. I'll not be leaving one of my men behind if I can help it." She entered her cabin and slammed the door.

She always did that to him, leaving him wondering exactly what she meant by her statements. She was always full of surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

It didn't take long for Rose to change and make her way back onto the deck. As she was leaving her cabin she was still braiding her hair in its customary long braid.

When Johnson came up on deck he saw his captain standing next to Mr. Smith, the Quartermaster, and they were both involved in a very animated conversation with a lot of hand gestures. When Rose spotted her first mate she gestured for him to come over and join them.

As he reached her side she was just finishing with Mr. Smith and turned towards him and said, "Mr. Smith feels that the needed repairs can be done by first light. So we need to figure out our best plan of attack." She and Johnson started across the deck towards her cabin.

"You know if we don't have the timing just right it will be a big problem," she stated as she opened her cabin door.

Upon entering she walked over to her desk and sat down put her elbow on the table and plopped her chin in her hand. Johnson sat down across from her and just looked at her without saying a word. He knew that all she really wanted was someone around to bounce ideas off of.

With a sigh she said, "Do you know if any of our crew are familiar with the inside of the prison here?"

"Not that I know of," he replied. "I could go and ask if anyone does. That would probably be the best."

"Yes, you do that." With a jerk of her head, and a snap of her fingers she looked up and made eye contact with Johnson, "You know I might have something here with the plans of the prison. Remember that British ship we stopped a couple of weeks ago and we took that chest with the maps and documents? Remember all the masons on board heading to this port? Well, I haven't had a chance to really go through it all but maybe there could be something there." Rose got up and pulled the small chest out from underneath the bed. As Johnson walked out of the cabin to start asking the crew, he glanced back at his captain. She was too busy going through the chest to notice.

**(flashback)**

Johnson wasn't born a pirate in fact no one in his family was even related to pirates. He was born as James Edward Johnson the third son of a wealthy plantation owner in the Carolina's. He never lacked for anything but like most boys he was always getting into mischief. Many a time his father and older brother had to come to his rescue.

On his 18th birthday he celebrated by carousing the town with friends. He never had any problems with the ladies. With his looks the ladies pursued him. Standing at 6'2" with broad shoulders and a trim waist didn't hurt any but what really drew the ladies was his face. He had chiseled masculine features with high cheekbones, straight nose, deep set eyes and a square chin. His face was framed by hair that was midnight black and his eyes were a piercing blue the color of sapphires.

His birthday was going well and he had his pick of the ladies. He just happened to pick the wrong lady on this occasion. The lady happened to be married to a neighboring plantation owner, which was new to the area so James didn't know that she was married until her husband walked in on them.

The woman's husband upon seeing his wife in bed with another man went into a blind rage. He took a pistol, he had on his person, and started waving it at James who jumped up and grabbed the husbands arm. A shuffle ensued and the gun fired killing the husband. James grabbed his clothes and ran out of the house and went into hiding.

The man's wife, in order to protect her reputation, told the authorities that James had broke into their house and killed her husband. She also told them that James had made advances at her earlier that evening and she had turned him down. The authorities searched for James all over the countryside but were unable to find him. They went to his fathers' plantation and searched his families' home.

Two nights later, in the middle of the night, James sneaked into his eldest brother, Charles, room and told him his side of the story. Charles, believing him, gave him money and told him that he needed to leave before he was found, because if found he would probably be hung for murder.

Not knowing what he was going to do or where to go he bought passage on a ship headed to England. He didn't have any plans when he arrived but he knew he would have to find some kind of work. Two days out of port he found himself on deck early in the morning. The captain of the vessel, seeing him there, struck up a conversation. James didn't tell him everything but he did tell him that he would be looking for a position once in England. The captain stated that he always needed men and would be glad to take him on and he could learn the working of a ship.

James sailed with the captain and crew for five years. The captain took him under his wing and treated him like the son he never had. The day the look out yelled pirate ship off the starboard was a day he would never forget. The pirates ruthlessly attacked the ship, killed the crew and stole the cargo. James was seriously wounded and left for dead on the deck of the ship.

The pirates went back to their own ship and left. James regained consciousness on a sinking ship and was barely able to get far enough away so that he wouldn't be sucked into the depths with it.

He doesn't know how long he floated on some of the debris. He went in and out of consciousness and from loss of blood and the lack of water was making him delirious.

The next thing he remembered was lying on a deck of a ship and someone giving him sips of water. He instinctively tried to grab the water container from the person, but he heard a woman's voice above him giving an order not to give him more water. Too much at once would make him sick or even kill him.

That was the last thing he remembered until he woke up covered in bandages, in a cabin, obviously on a ship. He slowly moved his head and looked around and noticed a man slumped in a chair, asleep. When he tried to move onto his side to get up he gasped in pain and the man in the chair jumped up.

"Oh, you are finally awake." He quickly got to his feet and hurried to James' bedside. "Don't try to get up; you will most likely tear your stitches out." The man pushed him back down onto his back. "I am the ship surgeon and have been looking over you since you were picked up."

James tried to speak but found out that the only sound he could make was a croak. The surgeon brought a tin mug of water for him to drink, but still only allowed him small sips at a time.

"Is that better son?" asked the surgeon.

When James tried to speak again he found he could now whisper. "How long have I been…"

"Don't try to talk. In answer to your question we found you four days ago. The reason you are having trouble speaking is that we found you floating on some debris, who knows how long you were without water. We've been able to get some broth and water down you but not much."

The doctor patted his shoulder. "I'm going to go and get you some broth. We have to work on getting your strength back," and he was out the door.

James just couldn't keep his eyes open and ended up dozing while the surgeon was gone. He was next awakened by voices. A voice he recognized as the doctor and a distinctively female voice. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the backs of two people. He must have made a noise because they both turned around and looked at him.

"Oh good, your awake. I've brought you some broth and you have a visitor," said the surgeon. That's when one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen stepped into his line of sight.

"It's good to see you finally awake," she said in a low voice. She had an unusual accent that he couldn't place. "We were beginning to think you might not wake up," she offered.

She turned to the surgeon, "I have to get back up on deck, Gord, when you get done here come up." She then turned to James, "I am glad you are awake. I will find time to visit with you later when you start feeling better." With that statement she turned and walked out the door.

"Now my lad, let's get some of this broth down you." The surgeon reached around picked up the bowl and then sat down in the chair next to the bed.

The warmth of the broth went a long way in loosening up his throat. James couldn't eat much without getting tired, but right before he fell asleep he asked a couple of questions and that's how he learned that he was on the pirate ship the Spanish Rose and the Captain was the beautiful woman he met.

At first it was hard for him to believe that hardened pirates would actually have a woman as their leader until he actually saw her in action. She and her crew went toe to toe with a British Man-O-War.

The night it happened was foggy and a storm was brewing. The man-o-war came out of the fog with her guns blazing. It was the quick thinking of Rose that saved them and the ship. She kept her calm, which kept the crew calm, and yelled orders to the men. The guns of both ships were blazing and James feared the larger more heavily armed British ship would prevail, but in the end Rose out maneuvered the British ship in the fog.

After she was sure that the Spanish Rose made it away, Rose gave the helm to the quartermaster and disappeared in her cabin. James being new on the ship, and foolish, followed her. He found her facing the windows and drinking out of a bottle of brandy.

Without turning around she said, "Mr. Johnson, would you care to join me in some brandy?"

Without awaiting an answer she turned and walked to a cabinet against the wall, grabbed a glass and poured him some. She then turned back towards the window.

"There is one lesson you will have to learn, if you stay on my ship, that you never follow me into my cabin after a battle. You could find yourself dead," she turned and looked at him, "after all I am a pirate." She looked serious but he could swear he saw a trace of humor in her golden eyes.

It was then he decided to stay and serve under her command. Who would have thought that the spoiled boy that he was would turn into the man he became.

**(present)**

As he walked across the deck he couldn't help but smile, he could say one thing life sure hadn't been boring since he became a pirate. His life was full of adventure and danger and of course he couldn't imagine living it any other way.

As luck would have it a sailor in the third group of men he questioned had spent some time in the prison of Port Royal. James promptly took him back to Rose. When they reached the captains quarters James knocked and opened the door without waiting for permission, just as he has been doing since that fateful day five years ago.

"Captain, George here has been in the prison, about three years ago and might be able to help us. He said that he was there at the same time when the Black Pearl attacked," stated James as he walked through the door.

Rose looked up at George, "Do you think you could draw us some kind of map, so that we could get in there?"

"Yes, ma'am I will draw a map of what I can remember it to be like," stated George.

Rose got him some paper, quill pen and he got busy.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Right around midnight three darkly clad shapes made their way through the town of Port Royal. If anyone was to pay close attention they would have noticed that one of the shapes was smaller in statue, almost like a boy.

It was decided that Rose, James and Green were going to conduct the rescue. Bill Green and McNeal were close friends and he insisted on being involved in his rescue. "He wouldn't leave me and I won't leave him," he stated. He also pointed out that he could watch Rose and Johnson's backs. So with the hand drawn map safely tucked away in her shirt Rose and the others quietly and with a great deal of stealth, made their way to the prison.

Upon reaching the prison gates they stood in the shadows and closely watched the coming and going of the guards. There was an open area that they would have to go across before they could actually get into the prison proper and timing was everything. At just the right moment they quickly ran across the clearing and entered the prison.

Slowly and carefully they started making their way into the lower levels of the prison. Cautiously following the map drawn up by George and hoping it will lead them to where McNeal was being held.

They started hearing voices ahead in the corridor. The hallway took a right so Rose motioned for James and Bill to wait and she slowly moved to the bend and took a quick peek around the corner. What she saw were two soldiers lounging around on a bench and drinking rum. She could tell there were cells on the opposite wall but she wasn't at the right angle to see if one of them held McNeal.

Rose quietly walked back to James and Bill and told them what she saw. She also told them that she was going to distract the soldiers and they were to come in and kill them, quietly. She quickly removed her swords and gun then she took off the vest she was wearing and then loosened the lacing holding the neckline of her shirt together. The effect was that the shirt, by not being held together, gapped open to the middle of her chest exposing a lot of cleavage. She then reached up and took her hair out of its braid and shook it out to where it hung down her back in waves. James raised his eyebrows in appreciation and Bill had a big grin on his face.

Rose looked at the two of them in exasperation. "Just keep your eyes in your head and remember why we are here." She turned picked up one of her knives and stuck it in the waistband of her breeches at the small of her back.

Rose walked away from them turned the corner and disappeared. James hurried over and peeked around the corner, Bill wasn't far behind. What they saw astounded them, because they had never seen their Captain do what she was doing at that moment, she was flirting! Their no nonsense captain was flirting and she was good at it!

When Rose rounded the corner the two soldiers hollered halt, but instead of halting Rose hurried closer to them. "Oh, thank heavens I found you," she gushed. As she got closer to where the soldiers were standing there was more light and they were able to see her better.

"I was supposed to meet with my man, but I got lost," she said with a pout and flutter of eyelashes. "Is there anyway that you gentlemen could help me?"

"You aren't supposed to be here," replied one of the soldiers.

"Oh dear, I seem to always be getting lost and creating problems. Is there anyway possible that one of you could show me the way out?"

The soldiers looked at each other and then at her. All at once they both started speaking at the same time. "A bonny lass….."

"We could…."

Then they stopped and looked at each other. "After you," the one said.

"No after you."

"No I insist."

Rose stood there and rolled her eyes, it would figure that she would come across two idiots.

While the two were deciding on whom was going to speak Rose slowly maneuvered around so that when they noticed her they would have their backs to her men. She also noticed that there were four cells being occupied by men and some of them weren't moving what with the commotion and all they should have been.

"Gentlemen, if you would just show me the way out, I wouldn't want to take either one of you away from your duties." That's when they noticed where she was and turned towards her. She leaned over to scratch a place on her knee which made her shirt gape open even more giving the soldiers a better view of her assets and totally distracting them.

It was then that James and Bill rushed forward. As they were placing their knives against their throats Rose said, "Nay, just knock them out and tie them up." She then turned towards the men being held in the cells.

The men, who could, were up against the cell doors pleading to be released. But none of them seemed to be NcNeal. James handed Rose the keys to the cells but before she would open them they had to make a decision. One: Listen to her and her men and follow their orders and directions; two: Stay in the cell. She couldn't take the chance of them running off and alerting other guards that there was something amiss.

Of course with the choices offered to them they chose the first one, who wouldn't. After releasing the men who could move under their own power, they were able to tell them where their man was. When they opened the cell they found him curled in a tight ball in the far corner of the cell, bloody and tattered. Rose rushed into the cell calling his name.

Upon reaching his side he slowly turned his head and looked at her. "Captain, you came!"

"Of course I came. I wouldn't leave you here" she replied, gently.

Upon closer inspection she was sick to find the extent of his injuries. He had been beat and then whipped. If they hadn't been unable to rescue him there is no telling how much longer he would have lived.

"Do you think that you can walk?" Rose asked McNeal.

"I will try, captain," he replied. As she was helping him up he let out a loud gasp.

"I think you might have some broken ribs. Let me see if we can find anything to bind them up quickly." She left him leaning against the wall and went into the corridor looking for some cloth. The only thing she could find was the clothing the soldiers wore so she promptly took what she needed from their prone bodies. Then she saw the rum bottle, they were drinking from when they spotted her, and grabbed it also.

James was with McNeal when she brought everything into the cell and they had already taken what was left of his shirt off. Rose handed the bottle of rum to him. "Here drink some of this it might help with the pain."

Rose then told James, "Help me wrap his ribs; we have to get out of here."

James and Rose wrapped him as carefully as possible but with having to do it quickly it still caused him a lot of pain. They each then took one of his arms and put them over their shoulders.

As they started around the corner of the corridor Bill took over the job from Rose and between him and James they were able to half carry McNeal. As all of the other prisoners, that were left alive, hurried by Rose picked up the weapons she had left when she went to distract the guards, and again laced up her shirt.

It took that slight moment of falling behind that was her down fall. When the extra prisoners, that they released, went across the most vulnerable stage of this whole expedition, the open area, one of them fell down and two others stopped to help him. They attracted one of the guards who came running towards them yelling halt. Rose ran to the three men and yelled for them to hurry while she turned, drew one of her swords and started engaging the soldier.

With a quick forward thrust she ran her sword through him. As she turned to start running to the main gates she saw, out of the corner of her eye, three more guards running towards her.

"Oh, shit," she mumbled, "this isn't going to be fun."

With one sword already in hand she unsheathed her second sword. With a sword in each hand she attacked the three soldiers. Hearing the sounds of battle, and not seeing Rose, James knew she was in trouble. He took McNeal's arm from around his shoulders and gave Bill orders to get back to the ship. Without a backwards glance he went to help his captain and what he saw was Rose engaged in fighting three men at once and more running towards her.

James worked his way to Roses' side, slashing and stabbing, by this time there were even more soldiers running to join in the battle. "What are you doing here," Rose said between slashes.

"What does it look like I am doing? Helping you!" replied James.

"I didn't need your help," replied Rose. They ran to one of the massive columns holding up the gallery above them, and put their backs against it.

"Aye, I could tell," James said as he slashed a soldier across the throat.

They got separated for a minute and then came back together with their backs towards each other. Rose could tell that they wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"James?" This was the first time she actually used his first name and it really got his attention. "I want you to go and get my ship out of here."

"I am not leaving without you," he replied with a grunt as he lunged with his sword.

Rose took a moment and looked him in the eye. "That's an order, James. You are the only one that I would want to have the Spanish Rose. There is no way we are both getting out of here. Now go and take good care of her. Now go!" she yelled, and without a backwards glance Rose turned and jumped right in the middle of a large group of soldiers slashing with both swords.

James also knew that they didn't stand a chance and as he turned to follow orders he yelled, "I will come back for you." He didn't know if she actually heard him or not, but he hoped so. Feeling like a traitor he took off through the main gates at a dead run.

Rose held the soldiers off as long as possible but they ended up cornering her against a wall and she had nowhere to go. They had learned first hand how deadly her swords were. She had a shallow slash across her left forearm and one on her right thigh but otherwise was untouched. Considering how many she had killed or wounded she had done quit well.

When one of the soldiers put a pistol to her head she froze. "Drop your swords now!" he ordered.

Without turning her head Rose slowly turned her eyes and looked at him and immediately dropped her swords. Before she could move Rose was swarmed and pushed to the ground onto her stomach and relieved of her pistol and knives. From somewhere someone yelled for some irons. A soldier came running up and they put irons not only on her hands but also on her feet.

The soldiers pulled Rose to her feet and pushed her forward. When she stumbled two of them grabbed her arms, one on each side, and half dragged half walked her through the prison. After a few moments they came to two large wooden doors. One of the soldier's knocked on the door and a muffled enter was heard.

As the doors were opened Rose was dragged and shoved across the room. Being shackled the way she was made her stumble and fall down. To keep her dignity she immediately rose to her feet and stood with defiance in her eye. Rose watched while one of the soldiers spoke with the occupant of the room. The man was obviously someone of importance because of the way the men followed his orders.

After a few moments the man approached her. He stood before her and said, "It seems, my lady and I use that term loosely, you have done considerable damage to my ranks of men. Would you be so kind to tell me who you are?"

Rose immediately disliked this pompous man, who dressed in frills, and hid his hair with a wig. She knew he definitely couldn't be trusted; there was cunning and cruelty in his eyes that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

When Rose didn't say anything in answer to his question he turned and acted like he was walking away. He immediately turned back and grabbed her by the throat and lightly squeezed. "It would be a lot better for you if you cooperate with me and answer my questions." When she still didn't answer him he squeezed harder on her throat until she started seeing stars. He immediately released her and she bent over clutching her knees gasping for air. "I would advise you to learn this lesson quickly or things will infinitely be worse for you. Now what is your name?" he yelled.

Rose stood up to her full height from her bent over position, looked him straight in the eye rubbed her throat and said, "Go to hell you pompous ass!"

He reached back and slapped her hard enough to split her lip and snap her head to the side. "You will always address me correctly. That is as 'My Lord' or 'Lord Beckett', do you understand me?" He grabbed her chin and put his face right up to hers but she refused to address him. Without breaking eye contact he ordered her to be taken away. She was grabbed by the arms and dragged from the room.

When leaving the room they took a right and went two doors down. The soldiers opened the door and dragged Rose over to a chair sitting next to a window and forced her to sit. They unlocked one of her wrist shackles and put it around the arm of the chair. The soldiers then strode across the room and walked out of the door without saying a word. Rose then clearly heard them bolt the door from the outside.

As soon as they were gone Rose jumped up and shook the shackle that was on the arm of the chair. She then tried to see if she could free her legs to no avail. Rose sat back in the chair with a sigh contemplating on what to do. That's when she noticed what the view was outside the window, the gallows. "Just what I need a reminder of what the end will be," she mumbled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Rose looked out at the gallows wondering how much longer she had until she was going to be on that platform. She decided then and there that she wasn't going to dwell on what might be. That if it was going to happen she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Rose noticed not only was there the door she came through but that there was another door also in the room. She got up and dragged the chair over to the second door and tried it but of course it also was locked.

Rose picked up the chair and tried breaking it apart against the wall. All she succeeded doing was make dents on the wall, "Damn these English for making well made furniture," she cursed. As Rose was trying to fit the chair through the window the second door of the room opened and Beckett was standing in the doorway. Immediately Rose turned, pulled the chair off the window framing and sat down on it.

"Have you enjoyed trying to break the furniture? I can assure you that the chair will not fit through the window." Rose sat there and just stared at him like he was scum. Beckett walked into the adjoining room and brought back another chair. He then set it in front of her, sat down and stared right back at her.

They stared at each other without either making a sound, but Beckett was mentally assessing the woman in front of him. She had to be 5'6" or 5'7" with golden blonde hair that was streaked with lighter blonde strands obviously from spending a lot of time in the sun. Her eyes were the color of finely polished copper surrounded by a wealth of black lashes. Her facial features hinted at the upper class. With golden skin, golden hair and golden eyes she was a sight to behold. But this woman was like no other, intelligence shone out of her eyes and he had a feeling she was a force to be reckoned with.

"So are you now going to tell me your name?" Beckett asked softly.

"I have no need to tell you my name," she said. Being the most she had spoken in front of him he just now realized that she had a lilting accent. An accent that he had never heard before, it seemed to be a combination of the islands and European.

"Hold out your right arm," Beckett ordered.

With a mocking smile Rose held out her arm for his inspection. Beckett grabbed her arm, non to gently, and pushed the sleeve up. When he didn't find what he was looking for he dropped her wrist. He stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting in fell over with a crash. He started pacing getting madder by the minute because nothing he did intimidated the woman. She just sat there with her arms crossed looking at him with that mocking smile.

Beckett stopped and pulled Rose to her feet and stood toe to toe with her. "I will make you talk. When I get done with you, you will freely give me any information that I want." All of a sudden there was a loud banging on the door. Beckett hollered, "Meet me in my office." He then put his focus back on the woman in front of him, "I am not through with you." He then turned and left the room leaving Rose wondering what the room between his office and this room was.

Rose picked up the chair and quietly walked to the door and tried to listen to what was being said. Unfortunately she couldn't make out anything. Every once in a while she would hear a muffled sound but that was all. "Damn, damn, damn," Rose muttered. She carried the chair back to the window and plopped down into it.

After only a few moments she heard a key in the lock of the door leading to the hallway. When the door opened four soldiers came in pointing their guns at her.

"Get up, now!" one of the men ordered.

Rose stood up, "I am sorry to inform you that the chair will have to come with me unless one of you unfastens me," and she shook the wrist that was fastened to the chair. Immediately the shackle was removed from the chair and refastened onto Roses' wrist. Then the soldiers roughly pushed her through the door, down the corridor and pulled her into the first room again.

As she stumbled through the door Beckett had his back to her but immediately turned and advanced towards her. While looking at Rose he said, "Is this the woman that came to you and then released the prisoners?"

It was obvious that he wasn't speaking to her. Standing behind him were the two soldiers that were down with the prisoners. Rose showed absolutely no emotion on her face but inside she was thinking, 'Damn my soft heartedness. If I had let my men only kill them.'

"Yes Sir, that woman was there. We didn't actually see her release the prisoners but right before I blacked out I would have sworn someone called her Captain."

"Captain…..Um….Very interesting a woman captain. The only few women that are captains that I know of are pirates. Are you a pirate, my lady?" Beckett questioned intently. Rose stared right in his eyes without saying a word but with a half smile on her face. She wasn't going to volunteer any information to him but she wasn't going to deny who she was either. She had never been ashamed of whom she was and she wasn't going to start now.

With a calculating look Beckett said, "I take your silence as admission to you being a pirate. Let's see who can you be?" He put his finger against his lips and started walking around the room. Everyone else was silent while he made a great show of thinking. "Um….let me see, I know who you aren't, but I am not positive who you are, yet. But I will find out believe me."

"No matter who you are the English crown does not tolerate piracy and all pirates are to be punished, by being hung until dead. The problem is, is that we don't have your ship or your crew so we really won't accomplish anything by just hanging you." He stopped pacing around the room and approached her, "It would go much easier for you if you just tell us the name of your ship and where we can find it. Your crew would never know and I will guarantee that the noose would be set right to break your neck so you would die instantly."

Rose couldn't believe that he would think that she would betray her crew in that way. She was livid with anger and the only reason that she didn't attack him then and there was because she was chained and forcibly being held by two burly soldiers. Beckett could see the fury in her eyes; if she wasn't shackled he would have been more cautious of her.

"If you think I would ever betray anyone then you are a very stupid indeed" With that remark he hit her so hard that the only reason she was still standing was because she was being held by the arms.

"Take her outside to the post," he said with fury.

As Rose was being dragged out the door she yelled, "No matter what you do to me I will tell you nothing." What she didn't know was that she was going to find out how strong she really is.

Rose was taken out into the courtyard. By this time the sun was rising and she knew that her Spanish Rose had gotten away without detection otherwise Beckett wouldn't be trying so hard to get information out of her. The Spanish Rose was a well known ship and it was also well known that she was captained by a woman. In the court yard was a post set firmly into the ground; at different heights into the post metal rings had been embedded along one side. As Rose was pushed roughly against the post the chain between her wrist shackles was pulled up and attached to one of those metal rings, and then they did the same thing to her ankle chain, attaching it down at the bottom of the post.

The results were that she was stretched enough that she couldn't quit stand flat footed. She could also only move her feet a few inches left or right. As soon as she was firmly held in place Beckett was standing in front of her. "This is your last chance to tell me what I want to know." Rose didn't say anything she just spit on his face. With fury he took a white handkerchief out of one of his pockets and wiped the spit off of his cheek.

With a nod of his head someone slit the back of her vest and shirt open and pulled the pieces apart and off the top of her shoulders.

"Sir, you should come here and see this."

He walked to where the soldier was which was behind Rose. "It seems that I can now put a name to our pirate."

He walked back to the front if her. "It seems gentlemen who we have here is The Rose, Captain of the pirate ship The Spanish Rose. Now all she needs to do is tell us where we can find her ship."

Rose grinned at him and said, "NEVER!"

"We'll see about that." He looked at someone behind her, "You may begin," and he nodded. The next thing she heard was the singing of a whip. There was only a second or two between hearing the sound and feeling the sting on her back. The pain was enough to take her breath away.

Five slashes followed each other in quick secession. Rose couldn't seem to catch her breath she was hanging her head the effort to hold it up being too much at this time.

Beckett grabbed a hand full of her hair and forced her to look at him. "Not so all fire cocky now, are we? If you tell me about your ship I will stop the whipping now."

Rose didn't even bother to answer him and that was his answer. He let go of her hair and expected for her head to drop back down but to his disbelief it didn't, she still had a lot of fight in her.

With a mocking smile he clasped his hands behind his back and walked to her side and looked at the damage on her back. "It's a pity that something so beautiful has to be marred this way." Standing at her ear he softly made a suggestion. "Become my mistress and I will stop all of this right now." He ran his forefinger softly along her cheek.

Rose jerked her head to the side. "I'd rather die before I'd have you touch me."

"Very well then you will be getting your wish," he said between clinched teeth.

After ten more lashes Rose mercifully lost consciousness. The soldiers standing around witnessing the spectacle couldn't help but admire her for her fortitude and courage. The whole time she was being whipped not a sound was heard from Rose, when she finally lost consciousness they didn't know if it was because of the pain or the loss of blood. Her breeches, from the waistband to her ankles, were covered in blood. Her back was so bloody that it looked like a raw piece of meat. When Beckett would have kept having her whipped one of his officers stepped forward and convinced him otherwise, telling him what was the point she was already unconscious.

Beckett yelled at his men, "Take her to a cell," and then stormed away.

The soldiers didn't know how to handle the lady pirate. One of the officers sent a soldier to get a woman that was known as a healer, and they started unhooking her shackles from the post. She was placed over the shoulders of one of the soldiers and was carried to one of the cells that she just released the prisoners from.

As Rose was being placed on the floor of the cell an elderly lady was escorted in. She had a basket on her arm that was full of rags, herbs and God only knew what else. The minute the woman saw Roses' back she started mumbling and quickly ordered fresh water to be brought in. The old lady was carefully pulling Rose's shirt off of her back where it was stuck because of the blood when the requested water was placed beside her. "It's amazing that this poor girl is even still alive," stated the woman with a snarl.

The woman picked up one of her rags and soaked it in the bucket of water, then gently started wiping the blood from Rose. The minute the cool water touched her back Rose regained consciousness with a start and started to pull away.

The old woman soothingly started talking to her, "Now, my lady, be still and I will clean up your back, and make you feel better.

Rose turned her head and looked at the kindly old woman, "What is your name?" she asked.

"My name be Mary, ma'am."

"Well Mary, there's really no use in you spending time fixing me up; when he is finished torturing me he will hang me."

Suddenly there was a commotion in the corridor, "Someone get that old woman out of there; who authorized her to be in there anyways?" yelled Beckett.

The old woman stood up as quickly as she could and faced Beckett. "This child needs to be cleaned up or infections will set in."

"Old woman, she isn't going to be alive long enough for me to worry about her getting an infection. Now leave!" As the woman was leaving he turned to his men. "Obviously you men are having a hard time understanding what is going on here. This woman is dangerous. Have you all forgotten how many of you she killed before she was captured?"

While he was lecturing his men Rose had slowly risen to her feet and was leaning against the wall of her cell. "Yes, gentlemen, lets not forget that it's your duty to remove all pirates from the Caribbean. You must do whatever it takes even if it means torturing women." Rose said sarcastically.

Beckett turned towards Rose, "Do you enjoy making me angry, woman?"

"It seems that I do, Lord Beckett!" she replied. That remark made him turn red with rage and his men to back away from him.

"Obviously you are well enough for more interrogations. Bring her back outside and let's see if she will talk this time." The men hesitated for a minute and Beckett yelled, "Any man who doesn't obey me will get the same punishment as she gets." With that statement he turned and left, fully expecting to be followed.

Rose was placed back on the post and the lashings were resumed. Rose didn't know how much more she could take when there was a volley of cannon fire. Beckett started giving orders and yelling that they were under attack.

All Rose could think was, 'Thank God that her First Mate didn't follow orders', and then in the next thought, 'How stupid to attack in broad daylight.'


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Once Rose knew that help was on the way, she gratefully lost consciousness again knowing that it was now out of her hands and up to her crew if she made it or not. She had total confidence in her crew that they would get her.

Luckily Rose was in the courtyard and wasn't still down in the prison part of the fort. When her crew broke through the barricaded doors into the courtyard they saw her but couldn't get near her because of the soldiers. Rose remained unconscious throughout the battle going on around her. James was desperate to get to her and was taking a lot of risks to do so.

At first James approached her from the front and couldn't see the real damage done to her. He did see some bruising on her face and that her lip had been split but when he was able to work around and see her back he almost threw up. He was furious and wanted to kill everybody in sight but James knew that it was more important to get their captain back to her ship. She had lost a lot of blood and needed medical attention immediately. The only problem was that he didn't have a key to her shackles.

James grabbed the nearest soldier, "Who has the keys to unlock her?" as he held his saber under his chin. The soldier pointed to a man that was already dead lying in the dirt a few feet away. James ran over and started rifling through the pockets of his uniform jacket. When he came up with his prize he ran over and started unfastening Rose from the post calling for Bill at the same time to help him hold her up.

As James unfastened Rose Bill took all of her weight onto his shoulders. It was nothing for the burly sailor to do so, Bill was heavily muscled from years of working aboard a ship and Rose was slight of frame. When she was completely free of the metal James said, "Here Bill let me take her; I am going to get her back to the ship."

"Sir, let me take her, it's the least I can do. You are also the better swordsman to help protect her and right now you are the leader of the men and they also need to get back to the ship. Believe me I will be taking good care of our captain."

Even though he didn't want her out of his sight he agreed with him, "See that you do, Bill," he said anxiously. As Bill was making his way out of the compound James started giving the signal to return back to the ship.

The Spanish Rose was still bombarding the fort and town of Port Royal with her cannons. The retreating pirates had to be careful that they didn't get hit with friendly fire as they were on their way back to the ship. James hurried to catch up with Bill and to see how his Captain was doing. Rose was still unconscious which wasn't a good sign considering she was being bounced up and down on Bills' shoulder. As they climbed into the waiting long boat Bill handed Rose to James and took up the oars with several other members of the crew. They quickly made their way to the ship and scurried up the side. James carefully made his way onto the deck with his burden and gently laid her on her side onto the deck.

Everyone on board was waiting for them to arrive and saw the state their captain was in. No one was making a sound, obviously they were in shock. Not one crew member had ever seen their captain the way she now was. Yes, they had seen her wounded before but she was still with them giving orders the whole time. Now she looked like she was on the verge of death, her skin was pale and clammy and her breathing was very shallow.

James looked up at the familiar faces and started giving orders to leave. He knew that they were going to be chased by the British and they needed to get out into open water as soon as possible otherwise they will all end up at the end of a rope. Immediately the crew started hoisting the sails and turning the ship about. Once the wind caught in the sails the big ship leaped forward and quickly left Port Royal harbor.

As the trade winds ruffled his hair James carefully picked up Rose and started carrying her to her cabin with the ships doctor following close behind him, the same doctor that saved his life. Gord hurried to catch up with James, he wasn't as young as he used to be and he was out of breath trying to keep up with the longer legged man. Just before James could try to open the door the doctor reached the handle and opened it for him and hurried through into the room to prepare a place to lay her down. Considering her wounds he decided that the big table used for looking at maps was a better place, for now, then the bed in the corner. He quickly cleaned off the table and motioned for James to put her there.

"But Doc wouldn't she be more comfortable on her bed?" questioned James.

"Son, we have to really clean these wounds and we need to have her on a solid surface to do that. I am afraid that no matter how well we clean her up, though, she is going to get an infection.

As the doctor started undressing Rose James reached to start helping. The doctor laid his hand on top of James' hand. "Son the Captain is a very private person, and I've known her for many years. She is like the daughter I never had. If you are to stay and help I must have you swear that anything you see or hear will never leave this cabin. Do you understand?"

James looked the doctor in the eye, "Sir, I would never do anything to endanger my Captain or the Spanish Rose, so you have nothing to fear from me."

"Very good then," the doctor replied.

As Gord looked down at her back he said, "James get someone to fetch a large bucket of water and as many clean rags that they can find."

James went to the door of the cabin and ordered the supplies to be brought in. He then turned back to the doctor and looked down at Rose's back. "It's pretty bad, isn't it? Do you know she ordered me to take the ship and leave her there? I had to go back, I couldn't just leave her I knew that they would hang her, but I didn't think that they would do this to her."

"The British did the same thing to McNeal. Why did you think they would spare her, James, because she is a woman? You must remember she is also a pirate and the British crown hates pirates."

There was a knock at the door, James walked over and opened it. Standing outside were two crew members with their arms loaded with everything that was requested. He motioned them in and told them to set everything down near the doctor. The men glanced at Rose's, back shook their heads and quickly left the cabin.

The doctor started efficiently removing Rose's tattered shirt. The blood had started to dry so he was using a wet rag to soften it so that the pulling of the pieces of fabric didn't do more damage to her. Slowly the bloody and tattered shirt was removed from her back and the two men were able to see the extent of the damage. The wounds had stopped bleeding but there were so many of them that there wasn't much of her back that was untouched. The doctor reached under Rose and untied her breeches; he had to get them off because there was so much blood on them that they were stiffening up. He quickly pulled them off and tossed them onto the wooden floor of the cabin. "James will you reach over and grab a blanket to put over her."

As James was reaching for the asked for covering he couldn't help but make a comment to the doctor, "Hey, doc I had no idea that Rose had a tattoo. How long has she had it?"

"Well, James she got this tattoo long before you came on board the ship. It was really a dare between her and another pirate. He told her a true pirate always had at least one tattoo. She told him piracy was not based on tattoos. He said, 'Are you afraid, Rose, of a little tattoo. Some brave pirate you are.' Well, that ruffled Rose's feathers, somewhat. 'I am not afraid,' she retorted with a huff. Now mind you I know that all of this happened because I was there sitting at the table with them."

"Who was this pirate doc?" asked James.

"That's something that she will have to tell you. All I can say is that he is well known." The doctor looked down at Rose, bent over and pulled a jar out of his doctor bag. When he opened the jar James saw that it contain some kind of ointment.

"So what's that?" asked James pointing to the jar.

"This is a special ointment that was given to us from a friend. This friend said that if used it will reduce the look of scars but only if you use it while the wound is fresh." The doctor could see the questioning looked in James' eye and said, "Now don't even ask that's another story for another time."

As the doctor started putting the ointment on Rose's back, (it kind of smelled like peppermint) James said, "Ok, can you finish the story about her tattoo?"

"Oh yes, the tattoo, well mine you Rose didn't appreciate being called a coward so she stood up and yanked him up on his feet and said, 'Damn it, you know I can't refuse a challenge, let's get this over with.' The two of them walked out of the door and I didn't see her for about twelve hours. The next time I saw her she was climbing back on board the Spanish Rose and giving orders to leave dock."

"So how did you find out whether she went on ahead and got the tattoo or not?"

"I had no doubt that she got the tattoo I just wondered where she got it. She was standing at the helm giving orders and trying to ignore me. She knew I was curious and she wasn't going to let me know anything. I finally gave up then, but that evening I just knocked on her cabin door and before I could ask her where she had it put she said, 'God Gord will you never give up? Here take a look.' She turned her back to me and lowered the neckline of her shirt and there plain as day was this pretty little tattoo of a rose just below her left shoulder. She asked, 'With it being behind me and all, I can't see how it looks. So how does it look?' And that's the first time I saw this tattoo."

As the doctor was finishing putting on the ointment James started asking another question. "Now son, I don't want to be telling you things that you should be asking Rose herself about, so don't ask anymore questions."

"You know, Doc, I've been with her for five years and I still don't know that much about her," replied James.

"Have you bothered to ask her, James?"

"Well, no, I…every time I start to ask her something personal it's almost like she can read my mind and then she does something, like walk out the door."

"She does have a knack of doing that beats me how she knows." The doctor said with a laugh.

"This is all that I can do for her. It's just a matter of seeing if any of these get infected or not."

"Why hasn't she awakened?" asked James.

"She lost a lot of blood and her body is trying to repair itself. She'll wake up when she is ready to wake up. Now I am going to let you be the one to move her onto the bed. I'm not as strong as I use to be and I don't want to be hurting her worse."

James gently picked Rose up off of the table. Even though he was being careful he knew it had to hurt her. What really worried him is that she didn't utter a sound, not even a moan. With the help of the doctor they put her on the bed onto her stomach.

As soon as they finished making Rose as comfortable as possible the cabin door bursts open, "Sir, we have sighted a British ship off our starboard coming in fast."

James hurried to the door of the cabin. Right before he went through he turned towards the doctor, "Take care of her doc. I have to take care of the ship," and he was out the door.

As James hurried on deck he started hurling order out left and right. Every abled bodied crew member was scurrying around to obey him. James was handed a spyglass and he focused in on the ship following them. "I knew that we couldn't be lucky enough to just get away," he mumbled. By the looks of the ship it was pretty fast and everyone on the Spanish Rose was going to have to give their all to be able to get away.

All of a sudden there was another yell from the lookout, "Ship number two now in site, sir."

With a groan James again looked out at the approaching ship and sure enough another one was coming. "Damn, damn, damn," he muttered. James lowered the spyglass and yelled, "Come on, you lazy dogs, unless you want to be shark bait, get all of those sails unfurled." James again put the spyglass to his eye and noticed that both British ships were getting closer.

James knew the minute the wind caught the additional sails that were unfurled, the Spanish Rose leapt out of the water. The distance between them and the two British ships started to increase, but they were fast. James looked down at the water and the Spanish Rose was going full speed and she fairly flew over the surface.

After an hour of being pursued and not be able to out run the British James decided to try a different tactic. He turned towards the helmsman, "Are there any reefs near here?"

"Yes sir, I know where there are some, but they are dangerous. Many a ship has run aground on them."

"Do you know a way over them for the Spanish Rose?"

After thinking a minute the man looked at James, "Sir I think I get the ship over them. It might be close but I'm sure I can do it."

It was a gamble but James knew he had to take it. "Take us to the reef; I am counting on you to get us through it."

At the speed they were moving it didn't take long for the big ship to make it to the reefs. James order the main sails to be dropped and the ship slowed down to a crawl. Everyone on board held their breath and looked over the sides of the ship watching the surface of the water. In some places they could actually see the reefs below them in the clear water. One man was in the bow of the ship hanging on the figure head, of a woman holding a rose, watching the path ahead of them. When the British saw what they were up to they slowed. Knowing that their ships would no way be able to maneuver through the shallow water, one of them even went so far to shoot a cannon shot at them, but it fell harmlessly behind the pirate ship because she was already well into the reef area and out of range.

It took hours for the pirates to make it safely though the reefs and when she did the British were no where to be seen. James clapped the helmsman on the back telling him what a fine job he did. With the tension released everyone was grinning and slapping each other on the back.

"Now don't celebrate too much, we want to put as much ocean between us and the British as we can." The crew started unfurling the sails and the ship picked up speed again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to let you all know that please bare with me Jack will be showing up soon. Yes he is in this story! LOL**

CHAPTER 7

James grinned when he saw the wind filling the mainsail and main foresail, knowing that they were able to out maneuver the British once again and for now was out of danger. He turned towards the helmsman, "Henry make way to Curacao."

"Aye, sir," replied the helmsman.

As James made his way down from the quarter deck the main boom and the fore boom swung over to catch the wind and they were on their way. Knowing the ship was in good hands James walked around behind the stairs and lightly knocked on the captain's door. He heard a muffled come in. Upon entering he found Rose basically in the same position that he left her in and the doctor was sitting beside the bed in a chair watching over her.

The doctor looked at James, "I take it we are safely away from the pursuing British?"

"Yes we are now out of danger." James looked down at Rose with a frown. "I used one of the tricks that I have seen Rose use." He turned and looked at the doctor, "How is she doing, has she awaken yet?"

"She is basically the same, but there is one good sign she hasn't developed a fever."

James looked back down at her and then at the doctor again. "You look tired, why don't you go rest I'll stay here with her."

"I think I will take you up on that. I figure that unless she develops a fever, she should be waking up soon," replied the doctor as he was getting up from the chair.

James was still standing looking down at Rose when he asked, "How did she learn so much about the sea and ships? She is a woman and women don't normally aspire to be sailors or a pirate for that matter." James turned and looked at the older man.

"That's another one of those stories that she will have to tell you. Now I am going to get something to eat, do you want me to bring you something?"

"No I am fine," replied James and as the doctor was leaving through the door he sat down and watched the rise and fall of Rose' back with each breath that she took.

After a very busy night and day sitting and being still started to take its toll on James and he dozed off. At one point the doctor quietly opened the door and seeing him dozing left and didn't bother the man.

James was awakened by a low voice, "So if you are here who is watching my ship." James jerked awake and looked at Rose then jumped up.

"You are finally awake, you had me so worried. How are you feeling?"

"Considering that I can't turn over and every time I turn my head too far puts me in even more pain, I guess I'm alright."

"I see that you haven't lost the ability to be sarcastic," James dryly replied.

"Well that's the only thing I can do right now, be sarcastic. Now isn't it?" James chuckled low in his throat.

"I am glad that you see humor in this," Rose mumbled.

"Oh Captain it's not that I think it's funny that this happened to you. I am just so glad that you are going to be alright. For a while there you had Doc and I worried."

Rose turned her head to the wall, "No need to be worried about me," she mumbled.

After a few minutes of silence James decided that it would probably be a good time to get something for his captain to eat and drink. "Captain I know you must be hungry and you will need to keep your strength up so I am going to go see what cook has going on the stove." As he was exiting the door he turned, "You just be still until I get back."

After he was gone Rose started to push herself off of the bed with her hands. "If he thinks I am going to lay here like some fish ready to bet gutted, he better think differently. Since when did he become my boss? Who does he think he is?" she mumbled to herself.

It was a lot harder then she thought to push herself up, swing her legs around so she was in a sitting position. She clutched a blanket against herself and sat panting for a minute or too.

"Well, that wasn't fun, now where in the hell is that chamber pot. If I don't use it soon I am going to embarrass myself further." She slid further to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the floor and gingerly put her weight onto her feet. Just when she felt a little dizzy was the time that James decided to enter the cabin and he saw her lean against the bed to keep herself from falling.

"What in the hell are you doing? I told you to stay in bed." He rushed over and put the tray he was carrying on the table then turned to help her.

"Listen, James I am not helpless. I am perfectly capable of getting out of bed by myself. So if you will excuse me and leave I will be just fine." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye through the layer of her hair that had fallen forward.

"No way, I didn't risk my life and the life of the crew to save you and then see you injure yourself because of stubbornness." He grabbed her elbow and tried to help her sit back on the bed. Rose pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Um…James…I really need to…oh hell, I need to pee. Could you leave so that I can do that?" James for some reason didn't expect that one and became totally flustered and turned beat red. "James there is really no reason for you to be embarrassed we all have to do it," chuckled Rose.

"Oh…ya…right! Um…I…Um will just go…outside and give you some…privacy," and he escaped out of the door.

After a few minutes he heard a muffled, "James you can come in now." What he found when he entered the room was a fully dressed Rose sitting at the table breathing heavily and looking very pale. James didn't say a thing he just walked over and sat across from her at the table.

When Rose was able to get her breathing back to normal and she wasn't quit so pale she reached over and pulled the tray of food closer to herself. After a few bites of the stew with James just sitting and watching finally unnerved her enough for her to say, "Just say it and get it over with."

"Say what?" asked James.

"Whatever you've been wanting to say," replied Rose.

"I don't have anything to say."

"Then why are you sitting there staring at me?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just felt like it," he replied.

"Well don't!" she was on the verge of exasperation. "You should probably be on deck. I am sure the British are looking for us."

"They already found us, once," replied James. The minute those words left his mouth she dropped her spoon and jumped up. Forgetting her injuries the sudden movement made her extremely dizzy.

When James saw all the blood rush from her face he jumped up and grabbed her arms and pulled her close to his body to keep her from falling. As the world straightened itself Rose found herself looking into the blue eyes of James. James knew that Rose was beautiful but he had never held her in his arms before and her nearness was doing a number on him. He could smell the peppermint in the lotion that they had put on her back and the softness of her breasts against his chest was making his breeches fit uncomfortable tight. As Rose was looking into his eyes they darkened to a blue that was nearly black.

Rose quickly disengaged herself from his grasp, "I am alright," she turned her back to him his burning gaze was more than she could handle right then. "I shouldn't have gotten up so quickly," she said quietly as she slowly walked across her cabin and looked out the windows. Taking a deep breath, "Now tell me what happened."

"What happened with what?" replied James in a deep husky voice in her ear; he had moved to stand right behind her. Rose felt a shiver go down her spine at his nearness. It would have been so easy to lean against his strong chest and let him take on her burdens but she knew that, that would have been a very bad idea.

Clearing her throat Rose said, "James please this wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why, I am a man and you are a woman, it's one of the most natural things in the world," he replied.

"You forget one thing James; I am also the Captain of this ship, your Captain."

"You are also a pirate, so why would it matter who is Captain and who is First Mate?"

"This is not the time to discuss this. Now leave my cabin," Rose ordered.

James abruptly stepped away from her, "Aye Captain," he said sarcastically.

Rose heard him walk across the cabin, open the door and slam it as he left.

"Damn!" Rose muttered after he left I never did learn what happened.

After James slammed the door he angrily stalked across the deck of the ship. When one of the crewmembers approached him to ask about their Captain he almost bit his head off in anger. Everyone stayed clear of him the rest of the day.

As dusk was setting in and his anger and frustration had cooled somewhat he decided that he should apologize to Rose. James made his way back to her cabin. He knocked on the door and didn't receive an answer so he knocked again only harder. When he still didn't receive an answer he slowly opened the door and peeked in.

The room was dark, so James struck a match and lit the lantern hanging from the rafter in the room. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Rose lying on the bed. He walked over and touched her shoulder to wake her up and found she was burning up with fever. James ran to the door and yelled for Gord. As the doctor came huffing across the deck he started questioning what was wrong.

"She is burning up with fever," shouted James.

The doctor hurried into her cabin and felt her himself and immediately started barking out orders. "Bring me buckets of water, cold water. Get sea water it will be coldest. We will need the tub that is used for hip baths."

James ran out the door and started the crew on doing what the doctor ordered. In a manner of minutes the small tub was brought in with several buckets of cold sea water.

The doctor looked over his shoulder, "James help me get her into the tub we have to try and get her fever down or she will die."

James quickly picked up Rose and placed her in the tub. There wasn't much room and her legs were hanging over the edge. The doctor immediately started pouring the cold sea water over her, clothes and all. When the water hit her heated skin she started to struggle, but with James holding her down, and getting wet himself, they were able to bring her temperature down some.

They knew when her fever lowered for a volley of the vilest curses started pouring from Rose directed at them and life in general. Gord was able to get through her head that the cold water was needed to save her life but Rose didn't like it one bit and was letting both James and him know it.

As soon as the doctor gave the ok James quickly pulled her from the water and between himself and Gord they removed her wet clothes, got her dried off and in dry clothes and back in bed. During the whole process she just stood there shivering, she didn't even have enough energy to speak. The doctor pulled a chair next to the bed and told James that he was going to stay with her.

James went to his cabin to get some rest but found himself unable to even lie down. He walked back on deck looking at the starry sky and with the wind blowing into his face he started thinking back on all that had happened in the past 24 hours. He vowed to himself that as soon as he found out who did this to Rose he was going to hunt him down like the dog he was, and kill him. Even though he and the crew were ready to go and find this man, James knew in his heart that right now it was more important to get Rose well. They will hunt the man down later and make him pay.

The night was clear with a stiff breeze and they were making good headway to Curacao. He knew that Curacao was a center for smuggling and a thriving black market. It would be a good port to get rid of their cargo in and also get information. You could buy anything in Curacao, if you paid the right price.

He heard hearty laughter and upon investigation found a group of sailor's playing cards and good naturally giving a young crew member a hard time. When the men noticed their First Mate watching they invited him to join them. The gambling was all in fun, Rose had made a rule that they couldn't gamble for real. She had lost one man too many to a knife or saber because of hard feelings.

The game was fun and the pirates were loud and boisterous which made time fly. Before James knew it several hours had past. During those hours he had kept a watch on the door to Rose's cabin and since the doctor had never made an appearance he knew Rose hadn't gotten worse again. James wanted to check on her anyway so bowing out of the next hand he walked to her cabin.

James softly knocked on the door and opened it a crack. Gord was standing over a sleeping Rose with his hand on her forehead.

"How is she doing?" asked James.

"She still has a slight temperature but nothing like it was before. I checked her back and rubbed more of the salve on her. Right now she is sleeping comfortable. Why aren't you asleep?" asked the doctor.

"I couldn't so I've been up on deck." James seeing how tired the older man looked said, "Why don't you go and get some rest. I'll stay with her."

"I am tired, so I think I will take you up on your offer." As Gord was leaving the room he turned back and faced James.

"James?" James turned and looked at him, "James don't be falling in love with Rose. There is a lot you don't know about her."

With a half hearted laugh James said, "Now why would I do that?"

"I'm not saying you will. I was just…oh never mind," he quietly shut the door as he left.

James shrugged and sat in the vacated chair and mumbled under his breath, "Its kind of late to be giving that kind of advice, old man."

As the night lengthened James became sleepy and rested his head upon the mattress beside Rose. He slept that way until awakened by Rose asking for a drink of water. Her throat was hoarse from being dehydrated. James reached over and retrieved the mug of water; she was lying on her side so James put his arm behind her head to help her rise up enough to take a few sips. When he lowered her head back down, she laid there a few moments with her eyes closed swallowing and licking her dry lips.

"I vaguely remember having cold water dumped over me," she stated.

"Yes your fever was really high and we had to get it down fast," replied James.

"So that means you've gotten to see me without my clothes at least twice and I haven't gotten to see you without yours even once," she said in a whisper and without opening her eyes.

"We can change that if you wish," he replied, but then he realized that she had fallen back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Two days later Rose slowly made her way out of her cabin and onto the deck of the Spanish Rose. The crew could tell that she wasn't one hundred percent healed but they sure were happy to see her back on deck and everyday she seemed to be getting stronger. James was still very protective over her and wouldn't let her do much, but otherwise everything was running smoothly.

The Spanish Rose was about five days from Curacao when the look out spotted a ship. Rose was on the quarter deck when the yell came down.

"James bring me my spy glass."

Rose didn't even turn around she knew he was hovering nearby ever since she was injured he wouldn't hardly let her out of his sight. When James put the magnifying instrument in her hand she brought it up to her eye and focused in on the ship. The ship was a merchant flying the British flag, and she was riding low in the water which meant she had a full hull.

"A pirating we go," Rose said turning to James with a grin on her face.

With an answering grin James said, "Aye, aye captain." He turned away from Rose and started giving orders to the crew.

Rose looked at James, "Raise the Jolly Roger, it's time they knew who we are."

He turned toward the crew again, "You heard her gents raise the Roger."

All of the pirates on board were in a good mood, nothing like going on a good hunt to get a pirates spirit up.

As the Jolly Roger was raised Rose was watching the other ship through her glass. She could tell by the reactions of the other ships crew when they spotted what flag the Spanish Rose was flying. The Jolly Roger had a tendency to strike fear in the hearts of an average sailor. It was the flag flown by pirates and it meant death, but with the Spanish Rose if the crew of whatever ship cooperated then no one was killed it was only when someone became stupid that lives were lost.

As the Spanish Rose got closer the merchant ship decided that they should try to make a run for it which was stupid considering how low the ship was lying in the water. Rose ordered her crew to fire a warning shot over their bow. When the shot flew across their ship the captain of the merchant knew that they didn't stand a chance against the much swifter pirate ship and ordered his men to stand down.

The pirate crew was standing at the railing of the Spanish Rose and as soon as she came along side of the slower ship they threw grappling hooks over the rail and expertly had the two ships attached. The order was given and the pirates started swarming the decks of the merchant ship. There were a few scuffles but nothing serious and in a matter of minutes the crew of the ship was contained in one of the holds of the ship and the only members on the deck were the officers. Planks were then laid between the two ships to make the transfer of the goods easier. Rose and James made their way onto the other ship and started to look around. Rose entered the captain's quarters; she was always on the look out for updated maps and equipment. She found a chest full of maps that she pushed to the side to start a pile that one of the men could haul to the Spanish Rose for her. She saw a shiny new compass, hers was getting a little old so she grabbed it and added it to the growing pile. She also found a couple of bottles of expensive brandy and added them.

As she was finishing up a member of her crew happened to walk by the opened door and she had him grab what she had decided to take. She did tell him to leave the small chest, that she would carry it herself. When she walked out onto the main deck she spotted James over by officers of the merchant ship.

Rose approached the group and stood looking at them. "I am the Captain of the Spanish Rose and if you cooperate with us no one will get hurt, if you don't cooperate with us we will sink the ship with all of you tied on board. Do I make myself clear?"

It was at that moment that the pirates started bringing up the goods that were in the ships hold. Rose had turned to give them direction when there was a flurry behind her and at the same time she was turning back to see what was going on there was a gun shot. James was holding a smoking pistol and there was a dead member of the merchant ships crew lying on the deck.

James was furious, "Who was in charge of searching the prisoners for weapons?"

A man immediately stepped forward. "I was, sir. I personally checked that man; he must have had that knife well hidden. I all but stripped them."

"The problem is that by you missing the knife, he almost killed our captain," replied James furiously.

Rose walked over and looked down at the dead man. "No need to worry about him now he is dead shot between the eyes."

James looked at the pirate and said, "We will deal with your punishment later." He looked at the rest of the crew gathered around, "Everyone back to work. Get everything onto our ship."

"Who is the captain of this ship?" asked Rose pacing in front of the officers.

A man in his mid fifties stepped forward, "I am the captain."

"Well sir, feel yourself lucky that I am not holding you and the rest of your crew responsible for this man's action," Rose pointed at the dead man on the deck.

The captain knowing how lucky he was to actually still be alive started groveling at Roses' feet, "Oh ma'am thank you so much for realizing that, that man was not following my orders. If I had realize what a wonderful, beautiful,…"

Rose was rolling her eyes, "Man show some dignity!" she turned from the man mumbling, "God, how I hate sniveling men!" Rose walked over to James, "Is everything about done, here?"

"Yes, they are taking the last bit over now." James noticed Rose looking for the small chest that she had brought up with her.

"I had one of the crew take that small chest on over and put it in your cabin," he told her.

As they were starting to go back over to the Spanish Rose a boy ran out of the hold where they were keeping most of the crew. "Wait, wait, I want to come with you!" he was hollering.

Rose and James turned as one and looked at the child. He couldn't have been more then ten with unruly red hair.

"What have we hare? Look James a little rat climbed out of the hold and is trying to get aboard the Spanish Rose," Rose said with a chuckle.

The imp ran up to James, "Sir, take me with you. I am strong and a fast learner."

James squatted down to be on the same level as the boy, "Son, I'm not the person to be asking. You need to be asking our captain." James pointed to Rose.

"She's the captain?" he asked.

"Yes she is and I am the First Mate," stated James.

"But sir, she be a woman!" the child said in surprise.

"Yes she is at that," James chuckled.

The child walked up to Rose, "I'm sorry ma'am. I did not know that you be the captain." As Rose was looking at him he visibly straightened and stood as tall as he could. "Ma'am I want ta be joinin' yer crew," he stated.

"What is your name," Rose asked him.

"Me name be Andrew but everyone calls me Andy, ma'am"

"Well Andy, do you know that you are asking to join a pirate ship?" asked Rose.

"Yes ma'am, I do. Please take me with you?" he pleaded.

"What was your position on this ship?"

Before Andy could answer the captain rushed over but was halted by James' sword blade at his throat. "You can not take this child on board a pirate ship!" he yelled.

Rose left the child and quickly approached the captain, "You sir are getting on my nerves."

"If you take the child on a pirate ship he will become a pirate. It is my duty to make this child a decent citizen of the crown," stated the captain.

"It seems to me that Andy here is capable to make his own decisions." Rose turned towards the child, "The choice is yours. What will it be?"

"I want to go with you," he answered.

"Then it's settled, he comes with us," stated Rose.

Rose turned and started working her way back to the Spanish Rose. James pushed the captain of the merchant ship back towards the other officers and then he and the boy went over to the ship. Rose gave the order to release the other ship. The pirates pulled the planks back on board and removed the grappling hooks. Rose went to the hel and ordered the sails to be unfurled.

As the merchant ship was fading in the distance Rose set their course to continue on their way to Curacao, but now their hold was even fuller. James and the boy were down on the main deck watching the activity that was going on around them. Rose passed the helm to Henry and walked down to stand behind the two. The boy was asking question after question and James was patiently answering them all. It was obvious that they hadn't realized she was standing behind them. When she cleared her throat the child jumped but James merely turned and smiled at her.

"We have a very curious new crew member," James said with a pat on the boy's head.

"I see that, tell me Andy you were on a ship but you act like you don't know anything about them. Why is that?"

"I was never allowed on deck. The captain kept me below doin' chores," Andy looked away from her towards the pirates handling the sails.

"Well Andy, I've decided what you can do aboard the Spanish Rose." Andy looked back at Rose with bright curious eyes. "James and I could sure use someone to help clean our cabins. You can do that for half the day and the other half you can work up here on deck learning how to run a ship. How does that sound?"

"That sounds right fine, ma'am," he said with a big smile.

"Good! Now James will show you what needs to done; James why don't you start with your cabin I have some things to do in mine at the moment."

James led Andy away to show him his duties and Rose went to her quarters. The chest she had taken from the ship, that they had pillaged, had been put on the large table in her cabin along with everything else she had chosen. She put the two bottles of brandy in the cabinet that was against one wall and then sat down to go through the chest. What she found were several maps several maps that she had already had but what really intrigued her was a piece of parchment that had writing that didn't make any sense at all. It was in some kind of code. She was still studying the parchment when there was a knock on the door and James poked his head in.

"If it's alright with you I am ready to show Andy around your cabin."

"Oh sure by all means," she replied.

As James was showing Andy his chores in her cabin he couldn't help but notice Rose frowning at what she was looking at. He quickly sent Andy out onto deck to watch the activity and then turned back to Rose.

"So what on the parchment is making you frown?"

"I was going through that chest I took from the ship and in the bottom was this." Rose passed the item in question in front of James.

James looked at it and when it didn't make sense he turned to another way but it wasn't any better. "Is it just me or does this not make any sense?" he asked.

"Exactly, it's in some kind of code and I haven't been able to figure it out either. Another thing why would a merchant captain have the need to have something that is obviously encoded? What role does he play in all of this?"

"Andy was his cabin boy do you think he might know something about it?" Rose asked

"I'll go get him and we will find out."

James walked over to the door, stuck his head out and yelled for the child. He stood there and waited for him and when Andy did show up his eyes were sparkling. James sat him down in the chair across from Rose.

"Andy, what can you tell me about the captain of the ship that you were on?"

Andy looked down at his toes and mumbled something that Rose couldn't quit catch. "I'm sorry Andy I didn't understand what you said."

All of a sudden Rose realized that the child was crying. She jumped up from her chair and immediately fell to her knees in front of him. "Now there is no reason to cry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to know some things about him."

With his eyes shining with tears he looked up at Rose, "He beat me, ma'am."

"Beat you? Do you mean when you got in trouble you were punished?" she asked.

"No ma'am he would beat me whenever he was in a bad mood or whenever he felt like it. That is why I be wantin' ta come with ya so bad."

"Do you have bruises now where he beat you?" Rose asked.

Andy stood up and raised his shirt. His chest and back were covered in bruises. When Rose made a noise out of anger and sympathy Andy released a new torrent of tears.

"I am sorry, ma'am, I shouldn't have tol ya," he sobbed.

"There is nothing to be sorry about; none of this is your fault. Now look at me." Andy looked up at her, "Now dry your eyes and be off with you. We will talk more about this later." As the child was leaving Rose said, "Andy, I won't let anything like that happen to you again, do you understand." Andy beamed at her and ran over and gave her a hug and then quickly left her cabin.

James watched the exchange between the two and how it affected Rose. After Andy left he saw that Rose was visibly shaking.

"Captain…..?"

"Not now James," she turned her back and walked over to the windows and didn't say another word. James knew better than to push her, but he was very curious about her reaction to the whole thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

As they approached the island of Curacao the spirits of the crew increased. The crew was looking forward to having some free time in the port and they knew that the captain would be giving them some of their share of their cargo to spend and once all items had been sold in the port they would get the rest.

As they entered the protected harbor there were a couple of ships there ahead of them. Everyone on board immediately noticed a ship that they hadn't seen in a long time the wood of the ship and been stained black and then polished to a high sheen and her sails where black as midnight. The words the Black Pearl were heard among the crew members on deck. Young Andy was running around on the deck with so much excitement that Rose sent James down to the main deck to corral the youngster. Rose was very tolerant of the boy his enthusiasm and happy spirit affected everyone on board. You could find the most hardened of the men secretly smiling when they saw Andy.

Rose ordered the sails to be trimmed and the big ship glided up to the pier. As the crew was securing the ship Rose leaned against the railing on the quarterdeck and looked at the Pearl. She had been anchored into the bay instead of being docked, which meant her cargo had already either been unloaded or when she arrived the pier was full. But by the way she was riding in the water her hull was empty meaning she had already unloaded. Rose couldn't help but smile at the memories that came to the surface of her mind when she thought of the Pearl's captain.

James had come up on the upper deck and was approaching Rose, when he noticed the smile on her face.

"I've heard the crew saying that ship is the famous Black Pearl, I've heard a lot about her. Her captain is…"

"Aye, her captain is Jack Sparrow," she said with a smile on her face. "Jack and I go back a long ways but I haven't seen him for a few years. I look forward to seeing how he is doing." That statement didn't sit well with James he wondered what kind of relationship she had with this Jack Sparrow.

As the men finished securing the ship Rose went down to the main deck and started giving a portion of their share of the take. When she came to the man that had made the mistake of missing the knife on the sailor, she withheld his share and went to the next man. When everyman had their share straws were drawn on who were to stay on board for the first shift. There had to be a small group on board at all times. The ship could never be left unattended, so everyman had to take their turn at guarding the ship.

When the pirates who were going a shore were leaving and the others were going to their stations Rose approached the man that she by passed earlier. He knew that the time for his punishment had approached.

"George your punishment has been decided. That punishment is that you will not be allowed to go ashore here in Curacao and you will not get your share of the last take. Now go and take your station."

"Yes ma'am!" He quickly turned and disappeared out of her sight knowing that on any other ship he would have been keelhauled which meant certain death.

As Rose turned toward James there came a "Hello onboard," from the dock.

With a big grin Rose hurried to the railing and looked over, "Jack Sparrow you ole' dog, what are you doing?"

"I be asking ta come aboard yer ship, luv."

"Why Jack Sparrow you are always welcome aboard the Spanish Rose."

With a charming smile he walked up the gang plank and stood on the deck of the ship slightly swaying with a bottle in both hands. James hadn't seen anyone quit like Captain Jack Sparrow before. His hair was long and in dread locks and braids, he even had braids in his beard. He was very flamboyant but the most unusual thing was the Kohl that he rimmed his eyes with.

"Jack did you bring a gift?" questioned Rose seeing the bottles in his hands.

"Aye! I know ya not be liken' rum so I brought me some rum and ya a nice old bottle of brandy, yoer preferred form of alcohol if I be rememberin' right."

"After all this time you remembered."

"Aye I could never forget ya, luv."

"Always the charmer Jack, here I would like you to meet my first mate, James. James this is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So James you be the one guardin' me Roses' back?"

"I do when she let's me."

"She still be alive, boy, so ya must be doin' somethin' right," Jack said with a laugh.

Rose linked her arm in Jack's, "Come Jack I want to taste that brandy you brought me." Rose and Jack disappeared in her cabin leaving James fuming on the main deck.

James didn't see Rose or Jack Sparrow the rest of that day or night. At first for a while he would walk over towards Rose's cabin and he would hear masculine and feminine laughter but for many hours now he had heard nothing.

James watched the night pass and the sunrise. Approximately two hours after sunrise Jack Sparrow made an appearance out of the cabin. James was on the quarterdeck leaning against the railing and watched him staggering across the deck muttering something about really bad eggs. He staggered down the gang plank and onto the dock. It was a miracle that he didn't fall into the bay. Jack then staggered off into the streets of the town. James expected Rose to make an appearance and when she didn't after another hour he went to check on her.

James stood outside the door of her cabin preparing himself to find her still in bed asleep after making love with Jack Sparrow all night. But he wasn't prepared for what he did find. When he opened the door he looked towards the bed but she wasn't there. He then started noticing empty rum bottles on the floor. They must have tapped into Rose's supply. That's when he found Rose she was passed out sprawled across the table fully clothed.

James tried to move her to the bed but she kept hitting at his hands and saying, "Go away I can't drink anymore."

At least that's what he thought she said, it was really hard to understand her because her words were so slurred.

He finally was able to get her onto her bunk and pulled off her boots. As he was tucking the blanket around her Rose said, "Jack you know I don't do that, now go away," and she rolled over and started snoring very loudly.

With a smile on his face James quietly left the cabin. He now knew he should never have doubted her. In the years that he sailed under her command she hadn't once brought a man to her cabin. But that Jack Sparrow was so damn charming and part of his reputation was his adventures with women and they've known each other longer then he has known her. With a whistle upon his lips he decided to go find something to eat in Curacao.

James found a tavern that was quiet and sat down to enjoy a very large breakfast. He chose a table by the window that gave him a view of the street and he could also see the docks. A well endowed waitress came over and asked him what he would like. From the way she was looking at him he knew that if he said he wanted her she would have been all over him. He ordered a big steak and some eggs, with a disappointed smile the waitress walked away and James settled back in his chair.

When his food was brought to him she leaned over and gave him a nice view of her ample breast. When she stood up she ran her finger along his cheek, "If you need anything else, just let me know, my name is Ruby."

She turned and walked away with a sway of her hips. It was very tempting, indeed, to take her up on her offer, but James knew that there was only one woman that he wanted.

After finishing his breakfast James left the tavern and started back to the ship when Jack Sparrow stepped out of the shadows into his path. James was surprised to see him considering how drunk he was just a few hours ago. The man must have a liver of iron to already be walking around.

Jack started walking beside James, "So how do ya like being first mate ta me Rose?"

"As far as I know Rose doesn't belong to anybody," replied James.

"Aye, she be a free spirit, at that. It used ta make her mighty mad for me to be callin' her me Rose, which tickled me fancy, but now that it don't bother her much it's just a habit. Has she showed yoa her tattoo yet?" asked Jack.

"Actually I didn't know she even had a tattoo until recently and I found that out by accident."

"So yer've found that out, did ya?" Jack chuckled.

"When I dared her to get it I didn't think she would. I really wanted somethin' else from her but that didn't work either. I have been after that woman for years now and have never been able to get in her bed."

"Really I would never have known that, you two are so familiar with each other."

"Only as friend's son, yer've no need ta be worryin' about me getting' in yer way."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked James angrily.

"Are ya tellin' me that you ain't absolutely fallen head over heels in love with Rose? Because if ya are ya are lyin' ta yerself, I can see it in yer eyes every time ya look at her."

"You are mistaken, Captain Sparrow, now if you will excuse me I have duties to attend to on the ship."

With a sweep of his hat Jack bowed to James as he walked away. With a chuckle Jack mumbled under his breath, "That boy doesn't know what he has himself in for."

After a few hours Rose finally emerged on deck of the ship walking around with her hands over her eyes and moaning. James didn't budge he just watched her. She peeked through her fingers at him and started making her way towards him.

"James, make them put the sun out," she said as she staggered towards him.

James caught her as she staggered against him and chuckled. "Remind me never to drink that much again. It's not worth it."

"Is your head hurting?" he asked sweetly with a smug smile.

Rose peeked at him and then gave him a good punch in the arm. The sudden movement made her head hurt even worse and she moan again.

"Next time, you, drink with Jack Sparrow. I swear that man can drink so much that he must slosh when he walks."

James took Rose by the arm and started leading her across the deck to find Gord to see if he had something for her head.

"You know James I should have waited until after I met with the buyers before I spent time with Jack. Now I have to do all of it with my head feeling like mush," Rose said with a whiney moan. James chuckled which earned him another punch in the arm.

James rubbed his arm. "Hey I'm not a sack of flour I feel those punches."

"You deserve it," Rose swaggered off but had to stop and cover her eyes again because the sun was just too bright. James caught up and helped her on down to the doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Rose never did recover enough, that day, to approach the task of disposing of the goods in the hold of the ship. She spent most of the day trying to get rid of her splitting headache. At one point late in the afternoon James and Rose both decided that they would go into the town and wonder around some. They actually ended up in the very same tavern that James had eaten at earlier in the day.

When the same waitress saw James she got a huge smile on her face until she saw Rose that is. She wasn't too happy seeing the handsome pirate with a woman, and what a woman, all golden and blonde.

James and Rose sat down at one of the tables but not at the window this time. Rose purposely sat with her back against the wall. James was use to that he couldn't remember a time that she didn't do that. When you have a bounty on your head you learned to protect your back at all times. When the waitress came over she purposely kept her back towards Rose and only spoke to James. At first Rose thought it was funny but when the witch even refused to ask her for her order she started fuming. She just walked away after getting James' order; it was like she didn't exist.

Rose crossed her arms and started taping her foot in anger, 'What's up with that little tramp? She acted like I wasn't even here and James is sitting there like nothing is even going on. It must be nice to be oblivious of everything around you.' Fumed Rose in her mind. She kept any eye out for that waitress to reappear because she had a surprise for her.

James being a typical male and just enjoying the extra female attention had no idea what was going on in Rose's mind. But what happened next really got his attention.

The minute Rose saw the busty waitress come back from the kitchen she jumped up and promptly sat down on James' lap, wrapped her arms around her neck and soundly kissed him on the lips. It all happened so fast that James couldn't even react. He just sat there with a stunned look on his face.

The waitress didn't miss any of the little show that Rose was putting on and stalked up to the table and literally threw the plate of food down.

"We not be havin' that kind of behavior in this establishment!" she said with clinched teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe I should throw myself into it more, show some cleavage?"

Rose turned, pressed her body up against James and passionately kissed him again. This time James was more prepared and fully intended to take advantage of the situation. When Rose started kissing him he started returning the kiss and before she knew it he controlled the situation.

When Rose realized what was happening she tried to push James away. But James was a lot bigger and stronger then she and used his superior strength to hold her in his arms. When she opened her mouth to order him to let go he immediately leapt at the chance to do what he had wanted to do for a long time. He deepened the kiss using his tongue to explore her exquisite mouth. Now it was Rose's turn to be stunned.

The sensations that his mouth was creating was making it hard for her to even think. When she, in her muddled state, started thinking she also started panicking and earnestly started pushing on James. With reluctance he released Rose's mouth. Rose, being free, jumped up from his lap knocking the waitress back in the process. Without looking back she ran out the door and down the street.

James jumped up, looked at the waitress, "It seems that we won't be needing that food." He then started for the door.

"Hey who's going to pay for this?"

James hurried back over to the table and threw some coins down. "This should cover everything." He then hurried out going after Rose.

Rose really didn't have any place to go but to the Spanish Rose so that is were she headed. Jack happened to be coming out of one of the many drinking establishments lining the street as she ran by. He turned and looked at the direction she came from and then he saw James. Jack purposefully stepped into the path of James blocking him from continuing after Rose.

"What be goin' on here mate?"

"This is nothing that concerns you!" snapped James. He started to push Jack aside and hurry on, but Jack stood his ground.

"I happened ta see Rose hurry past here with a look that I hav never seen before, and then I see ya comin' after her. If somethin' is happenin' with Rose then it concerns me, savvy?"

"If what happens to Rose concerns you so then why weren't you there when Beckett had here and was torturing her? You weren't there, I was," yelled James. He then pushed Jack aside.

Jack grabbed his arm, "Beckett had Rose?" Jack questioned in a deadly quiet voice.

That voice is what made James pause and really look at Jack Sparrow. Jack's whole body was tensed like the string on a bow ready to be released but what really got James' attention was the deadly look in Jacks' eyes. Friendly Jack was gone and in his place was something lethal.

"We need ta be talkin', mate." Jack grabbed James' arm and started pulling him back up the street.

James dug in his heals, "Whoa, wait a minute I am not going with you, I am going to check on Rose."

"Rose can be takin' care of herself. What I be needin' is some answers from you." And he started pulling on James again, but the bigger man wasn't budging. During his pulling efforts he heard a familiar noise.

With a sigh Jack turned back to look at James and ended up looking down the barrel of James' pistol. "What if I don't want to go with you?" replied James.

Jack froze and looked from the barrel of the pistol and into the deadly serious eyes of James. "Son,…I jus be wantin' ta discuss, with you, what happened ta Rose. You aren't the only man here that cares for the woman, though she can be mighty stubborn at times."

After a thoughtful moment James carefully lowered the hammer of the pistol and replaced in his belt. "All right I'll talk with you."

"This isn't the place where this conversation should be held. It's not nearly noisy enough and there be big ears everywhere." Jack turned and started down the street. "Follow me," he said with a glance over his shoulder to see if he was being followed.

Jack led James to one of the busiest establishments in the settlement; the sign above the door said the Red Rooster. As they entered Jack went to the bar and ordered two tankards of rum and then pointed to a table in the far corner. James couldn't hear a word that was being said but got the gist of the conversation. Jack then started walking towards the table with the two tankards.

James trailed behind him now curious to what Jack had to say. He obviously knew who this Beckett was. Maybe he would be able to help him track him down.

Jack and James sat down and Jack pushed one of the tankards over to James and he took a drink. As he was putting in back down on the table he asked, "I find your behavior curious ever since I mentioned the name Beckett. You obviously know who I am talking about don't you?"

Jack took a swig of his rum and then looked James straight in the eye, "Yes, I be knowin' the man. He likes ta call himself Lord Beckett these days. Not a man I would recommend meetin'."

"Now it be my turn ta question ya. Ya said he tortured Rose? I want ta be knowin' exactly what happened, savvy?"

"I don't know if that would be wise. Rose is very private and doesn't let people know too much about herself," replied James.

"Ya aren't tellin' me somethin' that I don't already know. That woman is like a closed book with a lock on it. But I be surprised that she didn't mention him ta me she knows me story with Beckett. Ya can be trustin' me with what ya tell me. I care for Rose and when somethin' happens ta her I want ta be knowin' about it."

James could tell that Jack was sincere, not once did he break eye contact with James. So James said a silent prayer to himself and launched into the story of what happened. He couldn't tell Jack exactly what happened during the time he wasn't there but he was able to describe in great detail what she looked like when he did get there. When James went into detail about her condition Jack became livid.

"That slimy bastard!" he exclaimed. "Ya do know that ya and I will haveta' be taken' care of this man, don't you?"

"Oh no worries about that, I am already questioning different people regarding that man's whereabouts. When we attacked Port Royal I didn't know who I was looking for and I was too busy trying to get Rose to safety. We were also pursued by two British ships, so I had my hands full. Another thing Rose would be awfully mad at us if we didn't include her in this little adventure. And I don't know about you but she is something else if she is mad, you don't want to get on her wrong side."

Jack started chuckling and then it turned into a full out laugh. "I've seen her temper, mate, and its legendary. So we include her," he said with a flourish of his hands and a hearty laugh.

Chuckling James asked, "So how do you know Beckett?"

Immediately the smile left Jack's face, "It be a story that most people don't know. If I be tellin' it ta ya I don't want ya ta be repeatin' it all over the place, savvy?"

"Alright I won't tell anyone."

After thinking about it for a minute Jack took a deep breath and started his story. "I wasn't always a pirate. I used ta be a respectable capt'n for the East Indian Trading Company and Beckett was my superior. I enjoyed what I was doing until I was given an assignment to pick up a shipment in Africa. When I arrived I found out that the shipment was a load of slaves. There were men, women and children in large crates waiting on the dock to be loaded in my ship. The site made me sick and I refused to be hauling that kind of cargo, so I left. When Beckett found out what happened he hunted me down. When he found me my ship was sunk and I was taken in chains to him. That's when I received this…," Jack pulled up his right sleeve and showed James where he was branded, on his lower forearm on top of the wrist, with the letter 'P' for pirate. Did Beckett brand Rose?"

James had noticed that during the time that Jack was telling his tale that his speech became more formal and his grammar more correct making him wonder about the rest of Jack's story, like where he grew up.

"Well, at least Beckett didn't brand Rose," James stated.

"But whippin' be really bad, mate. She be lucky ta survive that ordeal." Suddenly Jack slipped back into slang.

"You're not telling me anything that I don't already know. We almost lost Rose, you will never know how scared I was. She doesn't know how scared I was and I don't want her to know."

As the two men were making plans Rose had reached the ship, ran to her cabin and locked herself in. She threw open a window to let the cool ocean breeze cool her fevered skin. Pacing she pondered how the hell she had lost control of the situation in the tavern. She came to the conclusion that there was something wrong with James. He had been acting different lately and she didn't know why, maybe he was sick.

There was a knock at the door and expecting James she yelled for him to go away. Then there was a quiet little voice, "Ma'am its Andy, ma'am. I just wanted to see if you are alright?" Rose felt terrible and hurried over and opened the door.

"I'm so sorry, Andy, I thought you were someone else." She squatted down so that she was closer to his eye level. "I'm alright, don't worry about me. I am just angry at someone right now and want to be alone."

"It's James, isn't it?" he asked.

"Why would you think that I was angry with James?"

"Because when two people love each other and neither one tells the other then they fight. I saw it happin' with me brother."

"But James and I…" She didn't finish her sentence Andy had quickly left. Rose just abruptly sat down right where she was, "Out of the mouth of babes," she mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Rose didn't know how long she sat there on the floor staring off into space. "There was absolutely no way that James would be in love with me," she mumbled. "Andy just has to be wrong," she said to herself as she rose to her feet and shut her door.

She was sitting at the table in her cabin when a knock came on the door. Without thinking she automatically said come in, she didn't even look up from the map that she was studying. When no one said anything she glanced up to see who was there. Still standing in the doorway was James.

"Why are you looking at me that way for?" she asked.

"In what way am I looking at you?" he softly replied.

"Ohhh, you know what way. Why do you have to be so difficult all the time?" she said with irritation and a shake of her head

"Me difficult, you're the one sending me mixed messages?" he roared.

Rose jumped up from her seat, "What do you mean by that?" she yelled.

"One minute you are clinging to me searing me with a kiss and the next you push me away and run. You may be used to running this ship and that I'm your first mate but in this matter that won't be happening," he yelled right back.

Rose was so mad she was shaking; she turned pulled the knife out that was hidden in her boot and threw it. It happened so fast that James didn't even have time to flinch. He felt the breeze created as the knife passed by his cheek and then heard the thud when it imbedded itself into the wall by his ear.

James looked at the knife and then back at Rose. He reached up pulled the knife out of the wall, walked over and handed it back to her.

"You are not going to win this fight, Rose," he told her softly. He grabbed her pulled her against his chest and branded her lips with his. Before she could react he released her.

"You know in the end, I will be the winner," he stated, turned and walked out of the door, which made Rose even madder.

"Oh no you don't, you can't just walk away from me!" yelled Rose at his retreating back.

James turned back to her, "Oh but I just did!" he said with a wicked grin.

Rose stormed back into her cabin and slammed the door so hard that it made the windows rattle.

The little bit of crew that were on board was trying very hard not to look at the two, but it was hard. Their Captain and First Mate usually didn't argue and they never argued like that. It made them wonder what was going on with the two.

James looked at them and they immediately scurried off and tried to look busy. He then turned and walked up to the quarter deck whistling knowing that he had won the first round with his stubborn captain.

Rose was thinking differently, no way was she going to let him have the last word. She stormed back out of her cabin and with her hands on her hips looked around for James,

"Where is that little…" that's when she spotted him up on the quarterdeck.

She stomped across the deck and up to where James was standing. James knew that she was coming how could he not what with the way she was stomping and muttering, but he kept his back turned towards her which infuriated her even further.

"Listen here, James, if you have decided that you can no longer sail under the leadership of a woman then maybe you should find yourself another captain to follow," she said with clinched teeth.

James turned around and looked at her. "Do you want me to leave the Spanish Rose?" he quietly asked.

Rose looked at him, "No I don't want you to leave. But how can I have a first mate that can't follow my orders."

"I don't have a problem following your orders when it has to do with the ship or anything else for that matter. But when it has to do with the relationship between us, I will not, won't be following your orders. That would have to be a partnership."

"We don't have a relationship," yelled Rose. She turned and leaned against the railing of the upper deck looking towards the open sea and dusk settling across the waves. She reached up and started rubbing her temples thinking, 'Damn conversation is getting my head to hurting again.'

James came over and leaned against the railing next to her. Rose knew he was there but didn't turn to look at him. They leaned there a few minutes in silence until Rose spoke.

"I don't know what you want from me, James? I have never made a commitment to anyone besides myself. I can't make a commitment! Can't we just go back to the way it was? Everything was working out fine, we were friends, we got along great. You watched my back and I watched your back…"

"I'm still your friend Rose and I will always watch your back. I will stay on the Spanish Rose as your first mate and follow your orders but remember this you will end up being mine," he said quietly with determination. Before she could answer he turned and strode down onto the main deck and off of the ship. Rose ran over to the opposite railing and could see James walking along the pier.

"We'll just see about that, James Johnson, but don't get your hopes up!" she yelled after him.

James stopped walking and turned back facing her. With a big grin on his face he took off his hat with flourish and bowed towards her, "We will see my lady," and with a jaunty turn walked away.

Rose was not happy with the way their conversation went at all and stormed back to her cabin slamming the door.

James didn't come back to the ship that night, Rose knew because she kept an eye out for him. She found herself more than once pacing the deck of her ship. After 2 am she went to her cabin determined not to think about James.

"Why should I care where he spends his time," she muttered. "He's a grown man; he can do whatever he wants.

Not bothering to light a lantern she started undressing for bed mumbling the whole time. "If he thinks that I care where he is sleeping tonight. Well he can just start thinking differently. I'm sick and tired of men thinking they control the world. He is going to learn that he will never control me, you just wait and see."

She climbed into bed still muttering and tossed and turned for another hour before sleep finally came.

When Rose woke up she could tell that it was still early by the position of the sun. She didn't get much sleep and what little sleep she did get was filled with nightmares, nightmares that she hadn't had in a long time.

She got dressed and went out on deck and was totally surprised to see James standing there. She stopped and looked at him and he just stood and looked at her neither one of them saying a word.

Rose brushed by him and started to walk down the gang plank to go into town. Right before she stepped down she looked over her shoulder, "Well, are you going to come with me to get rid of our cargo or not?"

Without waiting for an answer she stepped onto the wood and strode down to the dock. He was either going to come or not, if he didn't come she would do it by herself. But of course he did follow her, she didn't know it yet but he really couldn't refuse her anything, all she had to do was ask. He'd follow her around like a puppy on a lease if it would make her happy.

It took quit a bit of bartering but finally a price was decided on she and James made a strong team and worked together well in getting what they wanted. Rose was in high spirits she felt like they couldn't have gotten a better price than what they did, so she felt like celebrating.

Rose took James by the arm, "What do you say we go and find a place that serves some decent brandy and have a drink to celebrate?" she said with a big smile.

James was relieved because it looked like Rose was willing to let go what had happened between them, even though there was no way that it was over.

James couldn't believe it but Rose led him to the same place that he and Sparrow conferred at, the Red Rooster. It was just as crowded and just as noisy as the last time he was there. Rose walked in like she owned the place, she saw a table that she wanted and proceeded to expel the men that were already occupying the space.

Rose walked up to the table and basically told the three men sitting there that she wanted the table and would they move. The men looked at her like she was insane and had three eyes in her head and then burst out in laughter. James leaned against the nearest, wall crossed his arms and settled back to watch the show.

Rose did a big hardy laugh with the men, "No serious, I want you to move," she said still laughing.

"That's funny! A puny little girl like you thinking you can make us move from this table."

In a blink of an eye Rose threw her knife and it landed between the fingers of the man to her left. She then pulled her pistol and sword at the same time. The pistol was in her left hand and her sword in her right. The pistol was pointed at the man in the middle and the sword was at the throat of the man on her right. The laughter completely died down and all three men looked into the serious eyes of the woman in front of them.

"I asked you nicely to leave and you wouldn't. Now look at what you have done."

The ringleader of the three looked towards James. "You best be doing as the lady asked if you wish to stay alive," he stated.

All three men carefully got up from the table grumbling. One of the men started towards Rose determined that she wasn't going to get the upper hand when all of sudden he and the other three froze in their tracks.

James had come up behind Rose and also Jack Sparrow. "Gentlemen I think it would be in yer best interest to vacate said table, savvy!" Jack said quietly.

All three decided in favor of keeping their lives and quickly left.

Jack wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, "Rose dear, how many times hav I told ya to not pick fights with men bigger than ya are, luv?"

"But there weren't any free tables and I wanted to sit down. Whatever happened to manners?"

"You are one spitfire," stated Jack with a kiss on her cheek.

"We are celebrating Jack; do you care to join us?"

"What are ya celebrating?" he asked.

"The great price that we received on our cargo," she said with a grin.

James wasn't liking the exchange much. Jack still had his arm around Rose's waist and didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon and the little peck on the cheek was making him see red.

Jack just happened to glance at James and saw the fury on his face so he quickly removed his arm. "I'd be more en happy to join ya, luv. If'n he doesn't mind?" Jack nodded his head towards James.

"Oh James, he doesn't mind, do you?" Rose said pointedly.

"Not at all, in fact ole' Jack and I will go get us some drinks, won't we Jack?" James pulled Jack towards the bar.

"Sure! Be right back." Jack winked at Rose.

As soon as the drinks were ordered James turned to Jack, "I'd appreciate it, Jack, if you could keep your hands off of my woman."

"It seems ta me that ya be a might jealous!" Jack stated with a chuckle. "Hav ya informed Rose that she be yer woman? What does Rose say about that?"

"It doesn't matter what Rose says."

"Oh so you and she be in the middle of that discussion, that's interesting. Knowing Rose, the way'n I do she not be takin' ya up on said offer. Don't worry son, I've already tried to get Rose and haven't yet. I wish ya the best of luck because ya are goin' to need it."

With a laugh Jack grabbed his rum and Rose's brandy and sauntered back to the table with James following behind.

The trio spent a couple of hours drinking and laughing. Rose stopped drinking after two because she wasn't about to have another one of those hangover's again. James also knew when he had enough but Jack just kept right on. As the three were leaving the tavern Rose decided that they needed to find one of Jack's crew members to take him back to ship. He was staggering all over the place and calling everyone and everything luv, he even tried to pick up on a horse.

He turned towards James and said with a slur, "Ya even gotta be nice ta the ugly ones, savvy?"

Rose went into a fit of giggles and James started laughing so hard that he could barely walk himself.

As they were headed towards the dock she spotted Gibbs and handed Jack over to him. "Tell Jack that we are headed out, will you?"

Rose then turned towards James, "Go round up the crew I want to be leaving on the next tide. She then turned towards the direction of the Spanish Rose.

James ran up and stopped Gibbs, "Tell Jack to look for us among the islands here. And that we need to make plans." Seeing the confused look on Gibbs face James said, "He will understand what I mean." James then hurried off to find the crew.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Rose had James keep tabs on the crew filtering back onto the ship; she didn't want to leave anyone behind. While he was doing that she was in her cabin deciding where their next stop would be. There were several islands in the area and she wanted to stop and replenish their supply of fresh water. She had learned a long time ago that you did not get your water from Curacao. The island didn't have an abundant supply so any ship needing water was charged hefty amounts to get some. Rose knew of places that you could get cold fresh water for free it was just a matter of picking which place.

James stuck his head through the door of her cabin, "The crew is all accounted for and the tide is starting to go out."

"Thanks, I'll be right up."

Rose stowed everything away, grabbed her compass, strode up on deck and started giving the orders to weigh anchor and raise the sails. James was behind the helm and Rose walked up to stand beside him. The Spanish Rose slid by the Black Pearl and the sailors on board waved their goodbyes, but there was no sign of their Captain, Jack Sparrow.

As the big ship slipped through the mouth of the harbor, Rose gave the command to hoist all sails. She loved the feeling when the big sails caught the wind and the snapped with the tension put on them. She took a deep breath of the fresh ocean breeze and smiled to herself. James didn't miss any of the emotions crossing her face. She didn't know it but he was closely watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"What is our heading, captain?" asked James.

Rose glanced over at James, "Head her northwest, James."

"Aye Captain," James turned the big wheel and the ship headed for one of the pristine islands that dotted the Caribbean around Curacao.

He had a pretty good idea which one. This island didn't have an official name and if Rose didn't love the sea so much he knew that she would have made that island her own. Every time they were in the vicinity the Spanish Rose always went there. It was beautifully forested with abundant fresh water and game. Usually they stayed at the island for a week killing game and smoking the meat to take on board the ship. There were several water falls with deep pools surrounded by lush vegetation for privacy. The island had a natural bay that was entered through an opening in the mountain which with lookouts at the opening would be easily defended. There were no other accessible places to go ashore because of the steep terrain.

It would take them at least 24 hours to reach their destination if the wind held. Rose walked down from the upper deck and strode across the deck to the main mast. She then climbed to the top most reaches of the mast and into the crow's nest effectively putting her out of touch for anyone to bother including James.

Rose might be acting like everything is alright but she was still upset about the turn of events between her and James. What was she going to do? She didn't want to lose James as a friend but according to him he didn't want to be just friends anymore and she couldn't do that. Never could she do that, it brought up to many painful memories that she just couldn't handle yet.

Rose stayed up in the crows nest the rest of the day. She came down as the sun was beginning to set and went directly to her cabin. James didn't attempt to approach her it was obvious to him that she had a lot of things on her mind. He also knew that once they reached the island he would have more of an opportunity to speak with Rose without such an audience.

Right around mid afternoon, the next day, and the pirate ship slipped through the opening of the bay and dropped anchor. The men gathered everything that would be needed to spend a few days camping out and hunting and then started loading them into the boats to go ashore. Rose was in the first boat, and Andy sat beside her. He kept her busy with a steady stream of questions for her to answer. As soon as the boat scraped the bottom of the bay she was the first to jump out closely followed by Andy. She took a deep breath and smiled, she did truly love this island. Andy went running up the beach in shear joy.

James was left on the ship to supervise the men and make sure that everything was taken care. Of course there was always going to be someone on board but they were pretty safe here and they were going to be camping on the beach with the ship in plain sight. He noticed that Rose immediately sent men on either side of the bay to climb to the top of the cliffs for lookouts. She also set up a schedule to rotate lookout so not only a few had to do that job.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in setting up camp. A few of the men went inland and killed some game for dinner that evening. Fresh meat was a treat to sailors. Another group of pirates went off and gathered wood for a fire. After about an hour a couple of shots were heard and soon the group of hunters made their way back onto the beach carrying a wild boar.

When Rose noticed what they were carrying her mouth started to water at just the thought of fresh pork for dinner. By the time that the fire was built up and the boar skinned and butchered the sun was beginning to set. The meat was placed over the fire and everyone settled down in front of it. Some of the men pulled out some instruments and others decided to play a game of dice while waiting for the food to cook. Andy, of course, joined the group of men playing dice and as usual was asking many questions. The pirates didn't mind at all in fact most were really taken with the boy.

Rose pulled a piece of driftwood towards the fire, sat down in the sand and used it for a back rest. She leaned back and looked up at the stars relaxing and enjoying the moment. James came and sat down beside her and leaned against the same log. Neither one said anything to the other. Rose slid down further into the sand and rested her head against the log and closed her eyes in contentment. James was content in just watching her out of the corner of his eye and thinking about the changes in his feelings for his captain.

It was when she was captured and he had to rescue her that he realized that his feelings had changed towards her. He wanted to enfold her into his arms and protect her from the world, but knew he couldn't at the moment.

It took a while for the pork to cook; both Rose and James dozed until it was done. A lot of the men had been drinking rum so some of them were getting a little tipsy and dancing around. Rose got up and tore off a piece of meat but before she could sit back down one of the men grabbed her and started dancing her around the fire. Rose started laughing and joined in on the fun, trying to take bites of her food in the process.

After a couple of hours everyone started to settle down; the pirates that drank too much were the first to go and the rest just kind of found a comfortable spot and fell asleep. Rose found some grass at the edge of the beach and quickly fell asleep as well. She didn't know that James kept an eye on her for a while and then he quietly found a comfortable place for himself nearby.

The morning found everyone in high spirits. Rose, James and a few of the other men formed a hunting party and went off in search of the game needed to keep them in meat for a while. They were gone most of the morning but when they made it back to camp they had taken down several deer and another boar. It took most of the rest of the day to clean the animals and quarter the meat. It was a messy job and when it was done the men jumped into the surf to clean up, but Rose knew of a wonderful pool of fresh water to bathe in. A small waterfall fell into the pool, the bottom was sandy and it was in a secluded area so that she could have privacy. She gathered clean clothes and what was needed for bathing and made her way into the interior of the island.

After a short walk she entered a clearing and the pool was in front of her. It was just the way she remembered it and she quickly removed her clothes and with a sigh stepped into the cool water. Rose waded out to the center, the water was just deep enough to come to her shoulders, and she leaned back and just let herself float for a few minutes and then swam over to the waterfall. There were rocks below the falls that a person could climb upon and stand beneath the streaming water. That is where Rose was standing when James quietly came through the bushes.

The sight that greeted him froze him in his tracks. The water of the falls was cascading over the top of Rose and created a sheer curtain around her. She had her back to him and was using soap on her hair which she had unbound. In the five years that he had served under her command he had only seen her hair down a few times and then it was quickly put back up. But he had never seen it the way it was now, her hair fell in a sleek sheet down her back and ended at her waist.

No way was James going to let an opportunity like this go by without trying to take advantage of it, he quickly started undressing. Rose must have sensed something because she turned and spotted James at the edge of pond. He had already removed his shirt and boots and was starting the shimmy out of his breeches. Being a captain of a pirate ship Rose had seen men without their shirts many times, but they were never in the process of taking their pants off. She couldn't help but notice his well developed chest, shoulders and arms; she had seen them before but never really looked at them. Working on a ship had really sculpted his body. Then her eyes were drawn down to where his hands were working at removing his remaining clothes. She stood mesmerized until she mentally shook herself to her senses.

"James! What in the hell are you doing?" Rose yelled out really loud trying to be heard over the sound of the falls that she was standing under. James did hear her and look up, and when he saw her he smiled a sexy half smile and without breaking eye contact kept taking his breeches off. That smile is what reminded Rose her state of undress; she immediately tried to cover herself.

"James you turn around right now! Do you hear me?"

James cupped his hand behind his ear, "I can't seem to hear you," he mouthed.

"Ohhhhh…" Rose dove into the pond.

As she surfaced she looked towards where James was last standing but couldn't see him anywhere. All of a sudden something grabbed her leg and pulled her under the surface. When she resurfaced she was sputtering water and took a swing at James. He barely ducked in time to avoid a broken nose.

"Whoa, woman, what are you trying to do, break my nose?"

"You deserve a broken nose," and she took another swing at him, but before the punch could land he wrapped his arms around her effectively subduing her. Rose struggled to no avail James was able to keep her arms pinned with his superior strength. After a few minutes she realized that her struggles were getting her nowhere so she stopped, breathing heavily.

It was in that instance that they both realized the situation that they were in. James lowered his head and softly kissed Rose on the lips. When she didn't resist he deepened the kiss. He released her arms and put one hand at the small of her back and the other behind her head pulling her closer into his body. It was when his hand wandered down to cup her butt that made Rose panic. She pushed as hard as she could on his chest but James was resisting. She was pushing and crying and it was the crying that brought James to his senses. His captain never cried.

He pulled back his head and looked down at her and saw how upset she was. "Rose, honey, what is wrong?"

"Oh, James just let me go," she pushed him away, waded through the water to the edge of the pond. She jumped out, grabbed her clothes and hurried off into the bushes.

James started to follow her yelling, "Rose! Rose! Wait!"

Rose ran off through the bushes and quickly put her clothes on. She could hear James calling her but the last thing she was face him again. She quietly left the area, she knew the island like the back of her and she had a few favorite spots and she went to one of them now.

When Rose had ran away from him James hurried out of the water calling her name. He threw on his clothes and started looking for her. After looking for an hour around the area he went to the beach hoping that she had went back there. As James came out of the tree line he scanned the scene before him. Rose was nowhere in sight but he did she Gord so he made is way towards him, as he got closer the doctor looked up and noticed him approaching.

"Hey doc, have you seen Rose recently?"

"I can't say I have. The last time I saw her she was headed off to take a bath," he replied.

"She isn't there now. Do you know where she could've gone?"

"She has a few places she likes to go. Her favorite is up on this cliff that overlooks the ocean."

"Do you think you can tell me how to get there?" asked James.

"Sure, you just go right through those trees yonder and you will come across a path. It's not a well used path so in places it will be faint. But if you keep on the path you will come out on the cliff."

"Thanks Gord, I owe you one." James hurried off to find that path.

"Oh James, good luck!" yelled the doctor at his retreating back.

It didn't take James long to find the path and he started following it. After about 30 minutes the trees thin out and he came up the cliff and that's when he saw Rose sitting a little ways ahead of him. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin with her arms wrapped around her knees staring off out to sea. James quietly walked up beside her and sat down. Rose turned and looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Why did you have to follow me?"

"I made you really upset and I couldn't leave things like that between us. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I would never hurt you intentionally."

"It's not you, James, it's me. It is always me." Rose looked back out at the ocean, away from James.

"How could it be you, Rose?" When Rose didn't look at him he took her chin in his hand and turn her face back towards him. Looking deep in her eyes he started getting a burning sensation in his stomach an omen of something bad.

"Answer me Rose, how could it be you?" he asked loudly.

When tears started forming in her eyes James quickly let her go and wrapped his arms around her. As she quietly sobbed he held her. He had never seen his brave captain cry before and it unnerved him, "Please tell me what is wrong?"

In a quiet voice that he could barely hear she said, "You won't like it. The only person that knows is Gord and he was sworn to secrecy."

"I have strong shoulders, you can tell me."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Rose sighed and without looking up started telling an unbelievable tale.

"The first thing you will have to know is that my true name isn't Rose. My true name is Alexandria Romero Rodriguez my fathers name was Romero and my mothers name was Alexandria. I can remember my parents like it was yesterday. They were so much in love and that love cascaded over to me.

My father had his own prosperous merchant business; he and his partner had a strong company. They were like brothers and his partner, Antonio treated me like a niece. I was very happy in the cocoon created by the love around me. I always heard people talking about my parents and how much in love they were and how striking they looked together. My father with his Spanish heritage, being dark, and my mother was French and very fair.

My world was shattered the day my parents died; I was 10 years old at the time. The weather had turned really nasty earlier in the day, but they had been invited to this fancy party that was being held by some business associates. Father wanted to go to keep good relations with the man. The storm had ended and they didn't think anything about going. I of course was safe at home tucked in my bed asleep.

When I woke up in the morning the house was quiet, and I couldn't find my nurse. I didn't think too much about it she was probably off doing something else. So I got myself ready and hurried downstairs. I walked into the dining room to eat breakfast but nothing had been made ready, which was strange. I started to go into the kitchen when I heard muffled crying. I pressed my ear against the door and could hear cook talking but I couldn't make out what she said but I knew something was wrong because I could clearing hear her crying. I pushed open the door and immediately it became quiet. Our door man was there, that was who cook was speaking to, and he came up to me and kneeled down.

'What can I do for you mistress?' he asked.

I remember looking into his sad brown eyes and just instinctively knew that something bad had happened. I instantly ran out of the room, through the dining room and up the stairs with the household staff following me. I was young and quick and they couldn't catch me. I threw open the door to my parents room and they were not there.

I called out for them, 'Mum? Daddy? Where are you?'

I ran around the room frantically looking for them and being quit hysterical. When finally the staff caught up with me I was on the floor in my parents room crying. I just remember being gathered in strong arms, I don't know whose, and carried back to my room.

My life would never be the same again. I found out that on the way home from the party my parents carriage slid off the road into a ravine. They were dead before anyone could rescue them. Those first few days my life was a blur and I can't remember much. I remember their funeral but not much else."

James didn't say a word but just kept listening to the unfolding story being told to him. Already some questions were being answered. Two of them being her unusual coloring and that strange accent you could hear sometimes but there were many more to be answered.

Rose continued her story, "I guess for a while there no one actually knew what was going to become of me. My only living relative was an uncle, my mother's brother, but no one had heard from him in years and had no idea where he was. That is when my father's partner stepped forward and said that he would take responsibility for me. I thought that everything would be fine. I had known him since I was four. The morning he came to fetch me my nurse had everything prepared and we were waiting. That's when he told my nurse that he wouldn't need her services anymore. I cried and begged, she was the one last familiar person I had left, but he absolutely refused.

When we arrived at his home I was still crying and he was not happy with me. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the carriage, up the steps and through the front door of his house. Without letting go of me he barked orders out to his staff and then dragged me up the staircase. He took me to a room at the end of the hall and pushed me through the door. I landed in a sobbing heap on the floor.

'You can stay in here until you decide to quit this foolish crying,' he said.

He then slammed the door and locked it. It wasn't until the next morning before someone came and unlocked the door. A maid walked in and informed me that I was expected in the dining room and to make myself presentable, she then left me." Rose stopped talking and looked at James.

"Looking back on that time I now know I was spoiled but not in a bad way. My mother and father treated me like a princess and I was now facing the harsh reality of life alone."

James started to say something but Rose stopped him.

"Before you say anything let me finish my story and then I promise I will answer your questions." She took another deep breath and started talking again.

"After washing my face and combing my hair I made my way downstairs in search of the dining room. When I finally found it my father's partner was sitting at the table reading the daily news. I stood in the doorway waiting to be acknowledged. Without looking up from his paper he told me to come in. As I walked closer he told me to sit down. As I sat down he folded the paper in front of him and then looked at me.

'The behavior that you displayed yesterday will not be tolerated in this house or at anytime, do you understand? I have written up rules that I expect to be followed at all times. If you do not follow these rules you will be punished. Now, after you finish your breakfast you are to go upstairs and wait for me, I will bring the rules for you to study.' He then reached for his newspaper and started reading again.

I was stunned needless to say. I had only known this man to be kind and generous, but now I was truly seeing him. When the help put my breakfast in front of me I had already lost my appetite so I just ate a few bites. When it was noticed that I wasn't eating I was informed that one of the rules was that I would eat what was put in front of me. I told him that I wasn't hungry, so he sent me to my room.

I wasn't in my room long when he entered. 'Here are the rules that you are expected to follow and as time goes by more will be added when the need arises.'

He handed me some sheet of paper. 'As you will notice you've already broken one this morning, do you not agree?'

'But I didn't know the rules at that time.' I answered him truthfully.

Before I knew what was happening he slapped me so hard that I was flung across the room with a bloody lip.

'You just broke another rule; you are not allowed to speak unless asked to. Now do you understand?'

The man I had thought of as an uncle had turned into a monster overnight.

Over time I did learn to live under his rules and to avoid too much punishment. I was growing up and just waiting for the time I could leave to never look back. It was when I was thirteen that things began to get worse."

James started noticing how difficult it was getting for Rose to continue with the horrific story.

"This is upsetting you too much! You don't have to tell me!" He reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

Rose leaned against him and basked in the feel of security but the pulled away and looked at him. "No I want to tell you, I am finally telling someone and I want to finish."

"My guardian always went out a lot, he liked to gamble and many times he would bring some woman home with him late at night. Two days after my thirteenth birthday he went out and I didn't expect him back until late. I was sound asleep in my bed when I was awakened by him stumbling along the hallway and yelling my name. Believe me I didn't want to see what he wanted. He wasn't a nice drunk.

When I didn't answer his call he came to my door and kicked it in. I could tell that he was in a frenzy. I tried to roll off the opposite side of the bed from where he was but he grabbed my leg. I kicked at him but he was stronger and all I succeeded in doing was making him even madder. He pulled me towards him by the leg and had raised his hand to strike me. I closed my eyes and was ready for the blow but when it didn't come I opened my eyes.

He was staring at me with a look that I had never seen before. That's when I realized that when he pulled me across the bed my night gown had ridden up my legs and on one side my whole leg was exposed to my hip and that is what he was looking at.

'My, my, it seems that someone has been doing some growing up right under my nose, how convenient for me,' he said.

I was truly getting scared and started struggling with all my might. He threw himself on top of me and held me down with his weight. When he started running his hand up my thigh I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

'Scream all you want, no one is going to come and help you!' he told me."

James just knew in his gut what was coming and even though he could see that Rose was getting more upset while reliving the past he also knew that for her to heal she was going to have to release the pain. But that didn't stop him from getting angrier and angrier over the fact that something like this had even happened to her. James pulled her into his arms but didn't say a word; he just let her continue with the telling.

"Believe me James; I fought as hard as I could. I kicked, bit and scratched." Rose looked up at James.

James held her tighter, "Oh baby I know you did!"

"He slapped me so hard that I lost consciousness. The next thing I knew I was tied to my bed and my night gown was bunched up."

James suddenly jumped up he couldn't stand it anymore, "He raped you!"

When Rose didn't say anything he looked down at her and saw her head hanging in shame, which instantly had a calming effect. He kneeled back down and gathered her into his arms. He raised her chin so that she had to look at him.

"You need not be ashamed of what happened to you, it wasn't your fault. Tell me how many times did he do that to you?"

"It happened off and on until I was fifteen."

"He raped you for two years?" The thought made James sick to the stomach. "Why did it stop when you were fifteen?"

"That's when I killed him!"

"You killed him?" James questioned.

"Yes, I sneaked a knife out of the kitchen and the next time he came I stabbed him."

"How do you know he died? As you now know stabbing someone once doesn't necessarily kill that person unless you stab him in a vital spot." James questioned.

"Why are you questioning me James?"

"I believe you but you were young and if he isn't really dead I will kill him myself with my bare hands," he said with anger.

"I didn't just stab him once, I stabbed him so many times that I lost count and I was covered in his blood."

"Good girl," replied James with pride. "What did you do after that?"

"I ran. I ran to the only person I could think of and that was Gord. He was my parent's physician and I remembered where his office was. I can imagine the sight I was when I knocked on his door in the middle of the night. But he took me in, cleaned me up and tried to heal my spirit. He cut my hair and disguised me as a boy; he told everyone that I was a nephew visiting.

Still disguised as a boy I signed onto a ship as a cabin boy and now you know where I learned to sail. Gord sent me money that my parents had left me. I don't know how he came to have it, but I used it to have the Spanish Rose built. When my ship was finished I invited Gord to join me as doctor on board and he accepted.

Now do you understand why I am unable to get involved with you?"

"Rose I would never hurt you in that way. You need to stop judging everyman you see by that experience."

"I'm not judging you. I am incapable of…James I'm….oh never mind. Let's get back to the beach I'm hungry."

Rose stood up and started walking back down the trail. James grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back into his embrace. She hadn't turned around so her back was against his chest. James nuzzled his face into her hair.

Rose sighed, "You aren't going to give up are you?"

"No, I'm not, but I'm not going to rush you either. Everything will be on your terms and we will overcome your past."

James took her by the chin and turned her face towards him and kissed her deeply but he didn't try to do anything else. "But you will have to understand that I will be doing some nudging in the mean time. There might even be some big nudging depending how impatient I get." He was going to start wearing down that barrier by sheer temptation.

James took her hand and started leading her down the path back to the beach. As the path leveled out he pulled her up beside him and they walked hand and hand out of the trees and onto the beach. Gord looked up and saw them and instantly noticed the difference in their body language with each other. He knew that Rose needed to let go of the past but her scars ran deep.

When Andy spotted them he ran up to Rose. Rose kneeled down into the sand and he eagerly showed her some treasure that he had found and just couldn't wait to share with her. Gord couldn't hear what she said to the boy but he threw his arms around her in a brief hug and then ran off to look for another adventure.

Some of the men had called James over to look at something they were doing so that left Rose to wonder over by the fires to see how the smoking of the meat was coming along. She then made her rounds of the men to see how each one was doing. Everyone seemed in good spirits.

As the sun was beginning to set she made her way back to the main fire and where their dinner was being cooked. James was sitting against the very same log that she had dragged over last night. When he noticed Rose watching him he patted the sand next to him and without hesitation she sat down beside him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled in close.

The pirate crew all noticed the small display of affection and all agreed that it was about time the two started getting together.

All of a sudden a message came down from the cliffs overlooking the entrance to the bay. A ship was coming and that ship was the Black Pearl.

Rose looked at James, "I wonder why Jack is coming, here?"

With a sheepish grin James said, "Umm… I forgot to tell you. Umm…we are going to hunt down that Beckett fellow."

"Was I going to be invited to join in this hunt, or was that just going to be between you and Jack?"

"Oh we weren't stupid enough to leave you out, what with that legendary temper and all!" he said devilishly.

"Why you little…." She reached back to slug him but James was quicker. He grabbed her and soundly kissed her. The crew started clapping their approval.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Rose looked up from the kiss and blushed beat red. To try and cover the fact of being embarrassed she glared at the crew. They all hurried back to what they were doing. Rose looked towards the opening of the bay and saw the Black Pearl glide through the entrance and then she looked back at James.

"You two conspired behind my back to go after Beckett? When was I going to be informed of this little adventure?"

"Now don't get your feathers ruffled," replied James. "We were just discussing how we couldn't let him get away with what he did to you. Jack and I just want to see him get what is his due and we would never leave you out. Hell we'd be stupid to, not only are you a great fighter but you would probably string us both up alive and enjoy torturing us yourself."

As they were discussing this a dingy was being lowered from the Pearl.

"Well, it looks like our company is arriving and we better be prepared to greet him, but don't get it in your head that our discussion is through." Rose got up and walked over to the water line awaiting the arrival of Jack.

It only took moments and the dingy was scraping its bottom on the beach and Jack was jumping out.

"Rose luv, ya wound me scowlin' that way at me. Didn't our friend James inform ya of me comin'?"

"Only after the Pearl was spotted," replied Rose.

By then James had walked up, "Now Rose you know I was a wee bit distracted," he said with a leer.

Rose slugged him and walked away knowing that the two men would be following her.

"Owww…" James looked at Jack. "Lately it seems that she is always slugging me."

"Be happy that's all she be doin' ta ya. Believe me it could be a lot worse." Jack hurried to catch up with Rose.

"Luv, I've brought me rum ta drink while discussi'g this little adventure we be goin' on."

"Oh no you don't Jack Sparrow, you are not getting me drunk again. I thought I would never get rid of that hangover the last time."

While Rose was scolding him Jack wasn't listening to a word she said he was mumbling, "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack are you listening to me at all?" Rose had stopped and turned towards Jack.

"Oh yes luv, I'm hangin' on every word," Jack replied with one of his famous grins.

"Oh I bet you are!" Rose mumbled sarcastically.

Rose went up to the fire and poked at the coals. Out of the corner of her eye she watched James help Jack and his crew unload the items in the dingy. Rose couldn't help but admire the two men, Jack with his handsome features, dark eyes and long lean muscles and James, who was also handsome, with his blue eyes and black hair. His body build was different than Jacks' not only was he taller but he was more heavily muscled. Not saying that Jack wasn't as strong their body types were just different. After watching the two men Rose realized why neither one didn't have any trouble with the women. She also wondered why it had taken her so long to realize how handsome James was. Had she had blinders on all this time?

James walked up and saw Rose staring in the fire without moving. He bent and whispered in ear, "Your stick is on fire."

Rose jumped and quickly pulled the stick she was poking the coals with out of the fire and stuck it in the sand. James reached around her and pulled a chunk of meat off of the roast that was cooking over the fire.

Jack walked by, "Ya know when you get close ta a flame ya can get burned. Dependin' on what the flame is depends on whether that be good or bad," he stated with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Both James and Rose watched him walk away both with their mouths hanging open.

"Now what do you suppose he meant by that," replied Rose. Rose dropped the stick and ran to catch up with Jack.

"Jack Sparrow give me that bottle, you've already been drinking too much."

"I haven't had me a drop yet, luv. But I plan on drinkin' this here bottle as soon as I find me a place to sit."

Rose snatched the bottle out of Jacks hand and went running down the beach, "Oh no you don't."

"Aww…now why did she be havin' ta do that?" Jack took off running after her.

The crew started laughing, Jack was so funny when he was running with his arms waving and yelling, "Rose luv, bring me back me rum."

"Nope, you drink way too much, Captain Jack Sparrow, and one day it will kill you." Rose stopped and threw the bottle against some rocks breaking it and spilling the alcohol into the sand.

"But I like being….Damn it Rose. Now I don't have any rum. I will have ta be sendin' someone back ta the Pearl for more."

Rose put her arm around Jack's waist and started leading him back to the fire. "Now Jack, you can go one evening without drinking come over to the fire and eat and then we will discuss how we are going to get Beckett. What do you say?"

Jack not one to miss out on an opportunity slung his arm around Rose's waist, "Ah luv, with ya by me side I could do without me rum tonight." Jack said this statement while trying to look down the neckline of Rose's shirt.

"Is that so, well my eyes are up here." Rose pushed his chin up so that their eyes met.

With a grin Jack said, "Aw Rose you can't be blamin' me for tryin'. Ye be one good lookin' woman."

"That's because I am the only woman around." Rose untangled herself from Jacks' arm and hurried over and sat in the sand by the fire.

James kept close tabs on what was going on between the two. When Jack put his arm around Rose and was trying to look down her shirt he was ready to tear him apart limb by limb, and was on his way to do just that. But before he could get there Rose had taken care of the situation and left Jack standing alone on the beach pouting.

James walked up to Rose and held out his hand. Rose looked up with a question in her eyes. Rose reached up and allowed James to help her stand. Quietly James whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry that I ruined your bath earlier if you would like to go back there I'll stand guard so no one will bother you."

"But what about you, will you bother me?"

"Only if you want me to, only if you want me to." James whispered softly in her ear. The sensation sent goose bumps down her spine.

Jack walked up to them, "So, are ya two bein' a couple now?"

"Yes," replied James.

"No," replied Rose at the same time.

Jack started laughing, "I think ya two need ta be havin' a discussion on that subject." He started rummaging through the stack of supplies. "Since ya two will be busy I need ta find me some rum, since me last bottle was broke," he looked at Rose with a pout.

"Jack will you ever stop drinking rum?" asked Rose.

"It's either me rum or women, better if it's both. But if I can't be havin' one I'll be havin' t'other." Jack looked up with a big smile on his face while pulling out a bottle, "Ah, I found one." He uncorked the bottle and took a big swig.

"Damn it Jack, you found another bottle,"

Rose started towards Jack but the minute he noticed he jumped up and backing away.

"Oh no, ya not be takin' this bottle from me." He ran to the other side of the fire.

Before Rose could follow James grabbed her by the arm and started steering her away from the fire and into the tree line. When they were in the darkness of the trees James pulled her against him and quickly started kissing her effectively stopping her protests.

In the back of his mind James kept telling himself to go slow, but he was having a really hard time listening to himself. He pushed her up against a tree and was slowly raising the hem of her shirt, the feel of the soft skin covering her ribs was driving him nuts. What finally made him come to his sense was Rose frantically pushing on his chest. With a groan he quickly pulled away from her. He looked at Rose's face and saw the panic there.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry." James rubbed his hand down his face trying to get his composure, "I guess I am going to have to stay away from you, you are just too tempting for me." He turned and started to walk away when he felt a firm hand on his arm.

"James don't go," Rose softly said.

James turn back towards her, he looked down at her hand on his arm and then back into her eyes.

"Rose, I know what you've been through and I understand but you have to realize that I am a man with a man's weaknesses and sometimes I will need to get away just so I can control myself."

"I'm sorry James. I'm just not ready for this. It's not fair to you." Rose turned and walked back to the beach leaving James standing alone among the trees.

As Rose approached the fire she overheard Jack spinning a tale of adventure on the high seas to little Andy, who was looking at him with fascination. It was also obvious that Jack had been taking swigs from the rum bottle he had found.

"At least he's a nice drunk," Rose mumbled under her breath.

After Rose left, James slammed his fist against one of the tree trunks in frustration. "Damn, damn, damn," he muttered as he stalked off through the trees shaking his hand. He came upon a stream and stuck his aching, bleeding hand in the cool water.

The water helped relieve the ache in his hand but nowhere else. James quickly stripped and stepped into the water. It wasn't very deep so he laid on his back and let the coolness wash over him. He stayed in the there until his fevered body had cooled itself down and he had more control of himself. He slowly got out of the water and sat on the grassy bank allowing time to dry some before trying to put his clothes back on. It was dark and he could see the stars shining between the leaves on the trees, the perfect setting for contemplating on how he was going to handle the situation between Rose and him.

The whole thing was starting to drive him to distraction, enough so that he was mumbling to himself, "I'll just have to stay away. That's what I'll do, I'll try to avoid her as much as possible and never be alone with her."

He stood up and grabbed his clothes and started putting them on. "That's what I'll do, I can do it." He quickly put his clothes on and started back to the beach.

James hadn't realized how long he had been gone. By the time he reached the beach just about everyone was asleep including Rose. Jack was still up drinking the last bit of rum out of a bottle.

When he spotted James he motioned him over, "We need be doin' some talkin' mate."

James sat down and Jack passed the bottle to him. Considering everything that had happened James needed a stiff drink so he didn't hesitate taking a couple of hefty swigs.

Jack watched him with a knowing smile, "Bad day?" he questioned.

"You have no idea," replied James while taking another large swig of rum.

"Ya have ta learn ta control yer women, son."

When Jack said that James was taking another swig of rum; the statement made him spew his mouth full of rum all over the place and Jack banged him on the back with his hand.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" James looked at Jack with speculation.

"Ev'ry woman likes a strong man, mate."

"You do know we are talking about Rose, don't you?"

"That's one hellcat, I agree, but ev'ry woman be the same." Jack reached for the bottle but James wouldn't let him have it.

"I think you've had too much to drink."

"I never have ta much ta drink." Jack made another swipe at the bottle and actually was able to grab it this time. He then wobbled to his feet and went off singing.

James smiled and watched his drunken friend stagger around for a while before he finally collapsed into a heap, in the sand, snoring. After staying by the fire a while longer James went and found a blanket and a place to lie down and get some rest. As he laid down he could see the outline of Rose in the distance sleeping, and it wasn't long before he was asleep also.

It was sometime later when James was awakened by the sound of someone softly crying. He quickly rose and discovered Rose in the midst of a nightmare. She was pleading with an unseen person to not be hurt and struggling as if she was being held down.

"Rose, Rose? Wake up you're have a nightmare." James was shaking her but nothing was working.

He did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around her and started murmuring comforting words to her. "It's alright! Sssh…I'll keep you save. I won't let anything happen to you."

Obviously telling him about her past had disturbed her more then he had thought and was even giving her nightmares.

After a few minutes Rose started to calm down. She never did wake up but in her sleep she was clinging to him and wouldn't let go. James laid down with her in his arms and fell asleep.

As the sun was just starting to make its appearance he woke up and it took a few moments for him to realize where he was, and to become aware of the fact that Rose had her head pillowed on his shoulder and her legs intertwined with his. He carefully untangled himself from her and slowly got to his feet. He didn't want her to think he was trying to take advantage of the situation so he quickly left.

It wasn't until an hour later that Rose woke up; she quickly sat up and looked around. "Huh, it must have been a dream. I would have sworn that James was here last night," she mumbled to herself.

As she was folding up her blanket Gord walked by. "Hey Gord, have you seen James around?"

"The last time I saw him he was headed that way," he pointed off into the trees.

"Oh ok, thanks."

Rose walked out onto the sand of the beach and noticed Jack curled up with a bottle snoring up a storm. With a smiled she unfolded her blanket and threw it over him.

"Ohh luv, jus a little lower," he mumbled.

Rose smiled; heaven only knew which one of his many women he was talking to. She then started walking in the direction that James had taken. After walking for a few moments she started hearing singing, following the sound she realized that she was coming up to the waterfall and pond, obviously James had decided to use the spot for a quick bath. With a mischievous grin Rose decided it was her turn to do a little spying.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

She quietly sneaked to the edge of the foliage surrounding the pond and crouched behind a large boulder that had bushes growing around it. The perfect hiding place for what she had in mind.

Sure enough James was in the water making his way to the waterfall. Rose made herself comfortable and carefully parted the foliage of one of the bushes to get a clearer view. He waded through the deepest part of the pond and then pulled his way up onto the boulders surrounding the waterfall. The play of muscles in his broad shoulders and tight buttocks was mesmerizing. They rippled with every move. He had his back to her and she was thoroughly enjoying the sight.

He reached for the soap, turned to the side and rested his leg closest to her on a slightly higher boulder. He then bent and started soaping up that leg. Rose couldn't tear her eyes off the sight. She followed the progress of his hands from his foot, to his calf, over his knee to his muscular thigh. He then started soaping up the flat planes of his stomach and then across his broad chest.

Just as James was going to lower his raised leg and prop the other one up affording her the most exquisite view of his body Rose heard her name being called.

"Rose? Rose luv, where are ya?" Jack rounded an outcrop of rocks. "Ahh…there ya be. I'm…"

"Be quiet, Jack!" Rose hissed at him and she yanked him down beside her.

"What the…"

"Jack be quiet," Rose peeked through the foliage to see if James had heard them or not. Jack stuck his head beside Rose's to see what she was looking at.

The minute he saw James he pulled his face back and looked at Rose with a big grin on his face, "Well, well, it seems that our Rose be a peekin' tom."

"I am not! I just accidentally came upon this area and…umm…I didn't want James to think I was spying. I was just leaving." Rose smiled a self satisfied smile thinking that her tale sounded convincing. But Jack wasn't convinced.

"Ahh…I see, ya accidentally saw him naked," he said with a knowing grin.

"Oh just shut up." Rose crawled backwards a little bit and then rose to her feet and Jack followed. She then turned and started walking back to camp.

"No need ta be embarrassed, luv, it be only natural ya be wantin' ta peek and all." Jack just wouldn't let it go so she tried to change subject.

"Why did you come looking for me, Jack? What with the way you were snoring I would have sworn you were going to sleep for many more hours. I even put a blanket on you."

"So ya do care! Ya know I'd be lettin' ya peek at me all ya want." Jack started to put his arm around her shoulder. Rose grabbed his arm and put it back at his side.

"Don't get any ideas, Jack."

He put his hand over his heart and with a pout said, "Ya wound me."

"Oh please! Why did you come looking for me?"

Jack being a quick thinker and always flexible went right along with the change of subject. "We need ta be discussin' Beckett."

"Oh I see, well, I've been thinking about that. You don't need to get involved, my crew and I can handle this."

Jack put his had out and grabbed Rose's arm effectively stopping her. "Ya forget lass; I also have an interest in Beckett."

Rose looked at Jack at first with confusion and then she remembered all that Beckett had done to Jack she hadn't put two and two together until now. Jack could tell that she was finally remembering what had happened in his past.

"I'm sorry Jack, yes I did forget," Rose felt bad that she hadn't remembered, she should have remembered the minute she had head Beckett's name back on Port Royal.

"You are right Jack. You do need to be a part of this. The bastard needs to know what it feels like to be treated the way he treats others."

"Shall we get ya James and be makin' a plan then?"

"He's not my James!" Rose scowled at him. "You go and get him and I'll meet you both on the beach," she pointed back the direction they came from.

"Whatever ya say, luv, but ya be knowin' that I be right," Jack's voice faded as he walked back to where they last saw James.

Jack was whistling when he came upon where James was. James had just finished putting his clothes on and was actually standing there with his sword in his hand.

When he saw Jack he placed his sword back into its scabbard. Jack didn't miss anything.

"Ya be thinkin' someone else comin'?"

"You can never be too careful, as you well know." James looked at Jack with a question in his eye, "What can I be doing for you, Jack?"

"Rose be want' us both on the beach. She sent me back ta get ya."

"Back? What do you mean back?" he was talking to Jack's back because Jack was already walking away.

"Sent, she sent me ta get ya."

James was following Jack and hurried to catch up.

"No, you said back!"

"Did I? I don't remember. Well, I meant sent, she sent me ta get ya and she will be mad ifin' we don't hurry, savvy? The lady has been mighty testy lately. Havin' ya been noticin' that?"

"Maybe a little, but a lot…Wait a minute don't change the subject…"

"I not be changin' the subject ya be the one changin' the subject. If I bein' the one doin' the changin' then the changin' would be done and you wouldn't be askin' about changin', savvy?"

James was totally confused, "So who did the changing?"

"Ya did the changin'. I think ya be needin' some rum."

By the time Jack and James reached the beach James was so confused the he didn't know who changed what.

They found Rose sitting on the beach eating some unidentifiable fruit. Jack plopped himself down beside her and took a piece of the fruit out of her hand. James sat down on the other side of her and Rose offered him a piece of the fruit. He took a bit and found it to be good so reached for more. Between Jack and James there wasn't much left for Rose.

"You know if you two are that hungry you could always go get your own."

"No this is fine," Jack said reaching for another piece.

Rose gave up and handed the rest to him wiping her hands on the legs of her pants.

"As soon as we are done here we can be headed back to Port Royal since that is the last place I saw Beckett," stated Rose.

"How long are ya thinkin' it would take for ya ta finish up here?" asked Jack.

"I'm thinking two more days at the most and Jack you might be wanting to add some to your supplies also."

"We head for Port Royal in two days then. Shall we drink on it? Where's the rum?" Jack started rummaging through stuff looking for a bottle.

"Jack before you start drinking we have more particulars to go over, like how we are to get Beckett once we get to Port Royal," stated James.

"I've been thinkin' on that. We will go ta me friends and see if they have some information."

"You have friends in Port Royal? You never told me that," stated Rose with curiosity.

"Aye, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, though she is probably Elizabeth Turner by now. We had a wee adventure together. Elizabeth's father would be the governor; of course with Beckett there he probably isn't now. I'm figurin' that they can be givin' some information ta help us out."

Jack went back to looking for some rum and Rose and James went on discussing what needed to be done to be able to leave in two days. She then sent James off in one direction and she went in the opposite informing the crew of the new plan.

After speaking with the crew Rose decided to go out to the Spanish Rose and study her charts to figure the fastest way to get to Port Royal. She walked down the beach until she came to the smallest boat, climbed in and rowed out to the ship. She secured the small boat against the side and nimbly climbed aboard. All was quiet aboard the big ship. Rose lovingly rubbed her hand along the highly polished wood of the railing. She then went up to the quarterdeck and caressed the helm thinking how much she actually loved this ship. They had been through a lot together and this next little adventure is going to be one of their most dangerous. Taking on the British Navy was no laughing matter and if things didn't go as planned she could lose her beloved ship and even her life.

With a sigh Rose left the helm and went down to her cabin. Thinking it stuffy she threw open the windows allowing what breeze there was to enter the cabin. She pulled out her charts and instruments and started looking for the best course to be taken.

After about an hour she knew the fastest way possible. It would be taking approximately a week to get there from here. Rose sat back with a sigh, as she was thinking she started fiddling with a ring that she always wore on her right hand. The ring was one of the few things she had that was her mothers the other was a silver hair brush and mirror set that her mother had, had since she was a young girl.

Jack had finally given up looking for rum; he looked through everything but had no success. It was either go to the Pearl and get some or the Spanish Rose. Knowing Rose had went to her ship he decided to go there thinking the company would infinitely be better. He climbed into the nearest boat and started rowing to the Spanish Rose. He bumped up against the smaller boat, which Rose had rowed over, and tied his to the ship alongside of hers.

When Jack climbed aboard all was quiet. He walked over to the captain's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Rose questioned. She really wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

"It's Jack, luv."

"Oh, come on in Jack." When Jack opened the door he found Rose sitting at the table with her feet propped up on another chair, with a glass of brandy in her hand. "What can I do for you Jack?" she asked.

"Couldn't find any rum so it was either the Pearl or the Spanish Rose and yer ship was closer. So where ya be hidin' the rum now days?" Jack turned and started looking on the shelves and in the cabinets in her cabin. Rose didn't move she just sat and watched him while swirling the brandy around in her glass.

After a few minutes, without any luck, Jack turned towards Rose, "Rose darlin' tell ole' Jack where ya be keepin' the rum."

"Nope I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not? What have I done ta deserve this punishment?"

"Oh Jack, I'm not punishing you. Your liver will thank me for keeping you from the stuff."

"Well, I not be thankin' ya." He reached and grabbed her bottle of brandy and took a swallow. He made a terrible face. "How can ya be drinkin' this stuff?"

Rose laughed, "I feel the same way about your rum."

Jack sat down opposite of Rose and looked long and hard at her. Rose had leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "How are ya, Rose?"

Rose opened her eyes and looked over at Jack. "I'm just fine, Jack. Why would you ask?"

"Ya and I, we've known each other for a long time now and I can tell when somethins' botherin' ya."

"Well, this time you're wrong," stated Rose with a shrug.

"Tell me what transpired between you and Beckett?"

"I thought James would have told you."

"Aye he tol me about the whippin' but he couldn't be tellin' me everythin', he wasn't there, now was he?" Jack leaned back and made himself comfortable.

"There's not much to tell. When we released my man and the other men we were noticed and the soldiers came after us. I stayed to fight giving the others a chance to get away. Unfortunately there were two many and I was captured. I was taken to Beckett and when I wouldn't give him the information he wanted he decided to whip me. At one point he offered me a reprieve of any further whippings if I was to become his mistress but when I refused he resumed my punishment with a vengeance. It seems he doesn't take lightly being spit upon." Rose finished her statement with a shrug and a slight grin.

"How many lashins' did he give ya?" Jack quietly asked.

Rose looked at Jack, grabbed her glass of brandy and got up from the chair she was sitting in. "You don't want to know," she stated walking out the door. Jack quickly got up and followed.

"No, I do want ta know."

Rose turned on him so fast that Jack bumped into her. "Why would you want to know? It can't be changed. It happened and I will carry the scars with me the rest of my life. They aren't as bad as they could be because of an ointment Gord had, but they are there none the less."

"How many Rose?"

"I lost count after 15. There are you happy, you now know?"

"I'm sorry that, that be happenin' ta ya but I'm thinkin' ya have more scars then just those that ya'd be wantin' ta admit ta." Jack didn't know it but he was close to being right.

"Don't talk in riddles, Jack. You know how it drives me nuts." Jack just grinned at her.

"I keep thinkin' about that time ya got yer rose tattoo and how it was perfect for ya."

"Oh you mean the tattoo that you dared me to get saying, 'If'n you are a true pirate you would have a tattoo.' Is that the tattoo you are talking about?"

"Of course that be the tattoo," Jack paused with a grin on his face. "Would ya be hidin' another tattoo on yer person that I'm not aware of?" He pointedly looked at her breasts.

"Jack! No! Quit looking at my chest! I didn't get another tattoo!" Rose turned and walked away from him and leaned up against the railing of the ship.

Jack walked up behind her and cupped her right buttock. "Such a shame a tattoo right here would be wonderful ta look upon."

Rose rolled her eyes at Jack, "Would you please quit grabbing my ass?"

Jack let go but didn't remove his hand, he instead started rubbing his palm across the rounded surface. Leaning against her he whispered in her ear, "But it be such a shapely ass."

Rose grabbed his hand and removed it from her butt. "You might think it's shapely but it is mine."

"Just enjoying the goods, luv," he said with a smirk.

Rose turned from him in exasperation and went back to her cabin saying, "Aren't you ever serious about anything?"

She didn't know that Jack was following her until she was pushed up against the wall of her cabin and Jack was pinning her there with his hands and body.

"Is this serious enough for ya?" He swept his face down and captured her lips with his.

The assault of his lips against hers stunned her. Jack had never kissed her that way before. Jack raised his lips and looked down at her with a smile and before she could say anything he flipped her around and she was penned facing the wall with her hands stretched above her head and Jack was holding both of her wrists in one of his larger hands. He then started raising her shirt with his other hand. Rose started panicking.

Jack sensing her fear whispered in her ear, "Sssh, I'm not goin' ta hurt ya. I want ta see your back."

Roses' breaths were coming in sharp gasps and Jack became alarmed. Releasing her arms he quickly turned her back around and looked down at her.

"Rose? Rose look at me!" When she wouldn't he forced her to raise her face and look at him. What he saw there cut him like a knife.

"You were raped weren't ya? Beckett raped ya, didn't he?" he yelled.

Rose shook her head no. "No, Beckett didn't rape me," she said in a whisper.

Jack was furious, "Did James rape ya? Because if he did he will wish he was dead when I get through with him."

"Jack! What are you thinking?" Rose had stopped whispering and was actually yelling. "James would never hurt me. Think about what you are saying. Have I ever shone any kind of fear around him?"

Jack stopped and thought, "You are right, I am sorry. But ya were raped weren't ya?" he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes Jack, but it happened many years ago when I was a child."

"I can't believe, after all these years I be jus now finding this out. Why didn't ya tell me this before?"

"It has taken me a long time to get over it, and I…I didn't want you to think less of me," Rose said softly.

"Why would I think bad of ya? You had no control over what happened to ya." He pulled her into his arms to try and comfort her. "Does James know because if he doesn't he needs too. The poor lad is so smitten with ya that he doesn't know whether he be comin' or goin' when he's around ya."

Rose looked down at her feet, "Aye he knows, and he's not smitten with me."

"Open yer eyes it be as plain as the nose on yer face!" Jack looked at her with concern, "Ya are full of scars, lass, and he just might be what ya need ta heal. Of course I would gladly take on the task but I'm positive James would come after me and kill me. Now go to him."

"Jack don't be trying to help me. James and I…well, it's complicated."

Jack walked away from Rose knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with convincing Rose of anything.

"Stubborn woman! Hopefully one day ya will realize what is actually in yer heart."

"Jack Sparrow mind your own business!" She yelled at his retreating back. "And where are you going?"

"Since you won't give me any rum, I'm goin' ta the Pearl ta get some." He was gone as quick as that leaving Rose ta think about what he said.

That night Rose slept aboard ship. She didn't have any nightmares, she dreamed of James and what he looked like while bathing in the pond earlier that day.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: Sexual content in this chapter

**CHAPTER 16**

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing and all was right in the world. This is how Rose felt as the Spanish Rose slipped through the opening of the bay. Rose took a deep breath of sea air.

The Black Pearl had already reached the open sea she was unfurling her sails and quickly picking up speed. As the Spanish Rose cleared the cliffs Rose gave the order and the crew unfurled her sails also.

It was a warm day and wind was a welcome relief from the heat. The men were lucky they were able to strip down to their breeches but Rose didn't have the luxury. All she could do was loosen the lacings on her neckline and push up her sleeves.

James came up on the quarterdeck. He had also removed his shirt and Rose was having a hard time not to stare.

"Captain, everything is as it should be." She didn't answer, "Captain?" he questioned.

Rose had to mentally shake herself, "What? Oh good, that's good." She turned away from him hoping he didn't notice her blushing. But of course James didn't miss much that Rose did; he even knew that Jack had visited her on board ship two nights ago. He hadn't said a word about it, but jealousy was a strong emotion and right now James was jealous of the relationship between Rose and Jack. They had known each other a lot longer than he had known Rose.

_(Two Days Later)_

So far the trip was uneventful and the crews of both ships had a lot of idle time. Rose had left the ship in the capable hands of James and was down in her quarters trying to take a nap without much success.

The quiet was pierced by the cry of the lookout, a ship had been spotted. Rose jumped up from her bunk and hurried out of her cabin and onto deck. She spotted James on the quarterdeck and hurried up to him.

"What do we have?" she asked of James.

"It's a small merchant and she isn't flying any colors"

"No colors? Is she a pirate ship?" Rose asked.

James handed her the spyglass so she could take a look herself. Rose took the instrument and carefully scrutinized the ship and noticed how high she was riding in the water.

"I don't recognize the ship and she doesn't look like a pirate. Umm…her hold seems to be empty. I wonder what port she's been in." Rose took her eye from the spyglass, "James signal the Pearl and see what Jack thinks."

Jack was already looking at the ship when he was told about the signal coming from the Spanish Rose.

"She wants to be knowin' if ya recognize the ship," Gibbs informed Jack.

"Interestin' that she not be flyin' any colors," he mumbled to himself. Jack turned towards Gibbs, "Tell her we do not recognize said ship and I think we should be stoppin' her."

Gibbs rushed off to send the message and Jack kept watching the unknown ship.

It was just a matter of minutes and Gibbs was hurrying back, "Aye, she agrees and she's hoisting the Jolly Roger."

"Then we shall too. Raise the Jolly Roger, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye Capin'," Gibbs turned, "You heard the Capin' raise the Jolly Roger."

As the pirate flag was being raised by both ships they both turned to a course that would intercept the merchant ship. As the smaller ship saw the two pirate ships coming up fast her captain knew they didn't stand a chance and ordered the sails to be dropped and she became dead in the water. As the pirate ships came alongside the captain ordered the crew to stand down.

It didn't take long for crew members from both ships to swarm aboard and take control of the situation.

Rose grabbed a rope and swung through the air landing gracefully on the other ship. She then sauntered up to the captain with Jack joining her.

"We be wantin' to ask you a few questions," Jack said in a bored voice.

Rose looked over at him in surprise; he obviously had something up his sleeve.

The captain of the merchant was nervous, "Why…why…would you want to ask me any questions?"

"Easy, no need ta be nervous. My lady here is wantin' ta go on a shoppin' spree and she be wonderin' what port ya be comin' from?"

The captain looked from Jack to Rose. Rose walked over and hung onto Jack's arm.

"I be tellin' ya he wouldn't tell us anythin'," Rose said with a thick accent and a whiny voice. For good measure she even made a pout with her full lips.

"Now darlin' give the man a chance." Jack put his arm around Rose and turned back towards the captain, "Like I said, she be wantin' ta go on a shoppin' spree and we be wonderin' which port would be the best."

"You went through this, stopping my ship, because a woman wants to go shopping?" the captain said in anger.

"Careful mate, ya not wantin' to be insultin' her otherwise I will be needin' ta kill you, savvy?"

The look in Jack's eyes warned the man that it would be best for his health if he would answer the question asked of him.

"We came from Port Royal," he blurted out nervously.

"Ah, Port Royal! Do they have a lot of shops in Port Royal?" asked Rose in an irritating voice.

"I wouldn't know that, ma'am, but we did have a shipment of fine fabric and we were able to sell all of it."

Rose turned to Jack, "I want ta go ta Port Royal."

"Now luv, you know Port Royal is crawlin' with soldiers."

"I want ta go there," Rose stomped her foot but then changed tactics and pressed herself against Jack. "I will generously reward ya, if ya say we can go," and she started kissing him along his neck.

"Ya know I can't refuse ya when ya do that!"

Jack kissed her soundly and then turned towards the captain. "Who's the Commodore there?"

"It's a Lord Beckett," he replied nervously.

Rose was still clinging to Jack and rubbing herself against him, which in truth was driving him crazy, he kept giving her funny looks and she would just smile sweetly at him.

"Thanks for the information, mate," Jack turned away with Rose but all of a sudden he turned back. "Why aren't you flyin' any colors?" he asked the captain.

"It's a way of saving my ship. I fly whatever flag that I need to fly in order to stay safe."

"Sounds like a pirate, mate."

"Never would I turn to piracy. I'm an honest man," the captain stated indignantly.

"Don't knock it til ya try it." Jack gave the signal to cast off from the small merchant. Rose went to the Spanish Rose and Jack went to the Pearl.

James had watched the whole exchange. Even though he knew Jack and Rose were putting on an act to get information without giving away their true intent it still made him mad. It also reminded him about the fact that Jack was alone with her aboard ship two nights ago.

As soon as the merchant had sailed off the two pirate ships came along side each other and Jack and Rose discussed what they found out.

But James wasn't even interested, he knew that Beckett was there and he was going to take care of him when the time came. Right now was the time to take care of another problem. He kept a close eye on Rose and Jack.

Jack could see that James was having problems with him but there wasn't an opportunity to tell him that Rose wasn't interested in him. It wasn't that he didn't try but it was obvious even to him that James was the man that was on Roses' mind.

The two pirate ships separated and resumed their trip to Port Royal and the fate that awaited them there. Good or bad no one knew what that would be.

As the Spanish Rose picked up speed again James excused himself and went below decks. Rose was concerned, James wasn't acting like himself and she wondered if he was getting sick.

James didn't go to his cabin like Rose thought he actually went further down into the cargo hold, it was a bigger space and he needed room to pace and think. After a few hours he came to a decision and was going to act on it before he changed his mind.

When he went back on deck he was surprised to see it was getting dark and most of the crew was headed down to eat. Rose was still on deck with the quartermaster giving him last minute instructions. Little Andy was there also and Rose sent him on his way telling him that he should eat before everyone else ate it all and then he had nothing.

Rose turned to go when she saw James and with a smile walked up to him, "James! I hope you are feeling better?"

James didn't answer her question instead he said with all seriousness, "We need to talk."

With her curiosity peaked she motioned toward her cabin, "Of course shall we go to my cabin for privacy?"

Rose walked over to her cabin with James following close behind. As they entered the cabin he was the one to shut the door and lock it. Rose tuned and looked at him with surprise and a question her in eye.

"So what do you need to talk to me about, that you have to lock the door for?"

"This!" James quickly pulled Rose into his arms slanting his mouth over hers. Rose didn't fight him in fact she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He raised his lips from hers and looked down at her. As James was looking at her Rose's eyes fluttered open and she looked back at James.

"You are so beautiful." He reached up and caressed her cheek. Rose closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, he rubbed his thumb across her full lips.

"You know I told myself that I was going to stay away from you. I was going to try and make you come to me. But seeing you with Jack today drove me crazy and I can't stand it anymore."

"Me with Jack bothered you?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Yes the thought of him with his arm around you drove me to do this," he dipped his head and again captured her lips with his.

James effortlessly picked Rose up and walked over to a chair by the table. He sat down and placed her on his lap and continued to kiss her. He kissed his way from her lips along her jaw and down the long column of her throat. He found the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met and she moaned in response.

"I think I should have Jack put his arms around me more often if this is what will happen."

James grumbled something in response but Rose was too busy to really pay attention. She had slipped her hands from around his neck and put them inside the neckline of his shirt and skimmed them along his broad shoulders.

"If we keep this up we will miss dinner," Rose gasped when James nibbled on an especially sensitive spot.

James kissed his way up to her ear and in a tantalizing whisper said, "So do you want me to stop so you can go eat dinner?"

"Hell, dinner can wait." She pulled him away from her ear and started kissing him on the lips. James chuckled and thoroughly took the situation in hand.

He pulled her shirt out of the waist band of her breeches and ran his hand lightly on the soft skin covering her ribs receiving a shiver in response from Rose. He stood up from the chair with Rose still in his arms and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. Rose sat up and started pulling James' shirt off.

James wasn't without scars. He had several saber scars from near misses and his massive scars from his first encounter with pirates, one being when he was shot. Rose reached up and ran her fingers lightly over the old would and then softly kissed it.

James reach down and pulled Rose's shirt off over her head leaving her completely bared, from the waist up, to his eyes. Rose, suddenly becoming self conscious, laid back and covered herself with her arms and looked at him with large golden eyes. She never looked more beautiful to him than at this moment.

"Sweetheart if I don't stop now I won't be able to stop at all. The choice is yours; I will leave right now if you want. If you want me to stay I swear to you I will not hurt you."

James looked down at her; Rose was nervously chewing on her bottom lip which made her look completely adorable.

With a shy smile she opened her arms to him, "I want you to stay James."

"You do realize I won't be leaving this night?"

"Yes, I understand. Please James…"

That's all the invitation that he needed. He eagerly lowered himself into her arms. He looked into her eyes and slowly lowered his head angling his lips across hers. He nibbled at her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth he ran his tongue along her teeth.

Rose ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. Reaching behind his head she pulled the end of the rawhide thong, which was holding his hair, free allowing it to brush his shoulders. The dark mass fell forward brushing her face.

James released her lips and looked down into her eyes and seeing that everything was alright ran his right hand up her ribs and cupped her breast. Rose ran her hand down his spine. When James leaned down and sucked the nipple into his mouth rose arched towards him. He kissed across her chest and did the same to her other breast. He then trailed light kisses down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her breeches. Rising up on his knees he started releasing the buttons holding her breeches together. Swiftly finishing the task he pulled the pants down and Rose lifted her hips to aide him.

Suddenly realizing what was about to happen Rose started to shake and James could see the fear radiating from her eyes. He leaped from the bed and walked across the room running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry…we…I…shouldn't."

Seeing how he was willing to just walk away no matter if it killed him made up Rose' mind for her.

"James?"

He turned looking at her and then turned away knowing that seeing her lying there naked was going to be his undoing.

"James?"

"Yes," he kept his back towards her.

"Come here."

James whipped his head around, eyes glowing. "Are you sure?"

"Aye, I'm more then sure."

She held out her arms and without hesitation he went towards her stripping his breeches from his body on the way. He lowered himself beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Tilting her head up to his he took full possession of her lips; running his large hand around the curve of her hip and cupping her buttock pulling her against the hardness of his body. With a quick move he rolled her onto her back and propped himself on his elbows. They locked eyes and he slowly entered her.

_(Several hours later)_

The cabin was dark; Rose was lying on her side with James snuggled up against her, spoon fashion. He had his face buried in her hair breathing in the sweet fragrance and enjoying the feel of the woman in his arms. That's when he heard Rose stifle a sob.

"Rose….are you crying?" James said with concern.

"No, pirates don't cry," and she shook her head.

James reached up and felt the wetness on her face.

"Rose you are crying. Honey I hurt you I'm so sorry."

James sat up and looked down at her in the moonlight streaming through the windows. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Rose reached up and tenderly stroked his cheek, "You didn't hurt me. All these year's I have been terrified of a man's touch. I figured I would never trust a man that way. But you have shown me what it's like to truly be loved and how beautiful it is."

James pulled her into his arms, "You had me worried there. Now you do know that you aren't to be doing this with any other men, only me!"

"My you are getting possessive now, aren't you," she said with a sly grin.

With a growl he attacked her, "You are mine, damn it," Rose started giggling at his playful antics.

"That goes for you, too. You aren't allowed to be with other women."

James flopped onto his back and with a tired sigh said, "No worry there, you exhaust me."

Rose laughed and looked at his finely sculpted nude body lying in front of her.

"Yes I can see how exhausted you are," she said with raised eyebrows and grinning.

James rose up and looked down at himself, "Oh that!" I didn't say you totally exhausted me," he grabbed her; pulled her down on the bed and rolled on top of her. The whole time Rose was laughing with joy.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Under the darkness of night the two ships approached Port Royal. It had been decided upon that stealth was their best option. Both ships slipped into the same cove that the Spanish Rose had occupied the last time they were here. But this time no dressing up was required.

The ships were black shadows in the night; since neither one had any lanterns lit. The captains of both ships had to be careful, one slip and both ships would be damaged and the mission would have to be put off until the ships could be repaired.

Rose spent the whole time on the deck. As soon as she was sure that they were out of danger she went below to her cabin to prepare for what was to come.

Rose rolled her hair tightly on top of her head and then placed a hat on it effectively hiding the mass. Jack, James and herself were to met on the beach with a few hand picked crew members from each ship to go with them in search of Beckett. The crew going with them from the Spanish Rose was already in the long boat awaiting their captain and first mate.

As Rose came out of her cabin James was standing at the railing giving last minute orders to the crew guarding the ship. Rose checked her weapons while walking over to join him. Even though James and Rose were careful to keep their working relationship separate from their personal James couldn't help his eyes from lighting up when he saw her.

"Everything is in order, captain."

"Thank you James," she looked around a moment like she may never see her beautiful ship again.

"I will be just a moment James; I'll meet you in the boat."

"Yes captain," replied James.

As James was starting over the side Rose turned back to give some final instructions. The situation they were going into was highly dangerous and the odds weren't in their favor to come out of it alive.

James was waiting at the bottom of the ladder in the boat when Rose started down. As soon as Rose's feet touched the small craft the order was given to cast off.

They quickly made their way to shore. It was such a dark night that there wasn't anyway to tell if Jack and his crew was already on the beach or not but as they quietly beached the boat they saw that Jack hadn't made an appearance yet.

Everyone stood around and waited in silence. The danger of the mission was weighing heavily on each of their minds. It wasn't long and the Black Pearl's longboat scraped its hull against the sand of the beach and the pirates jumped out.

Jack approached Rose and James on silent feet and without making a sound the group started out. They had gone over and over the plans on what to do this night so words weren't needed. Everyone knew what their roles were.

Rose and James knew the route that they were taking and had no trouble leading the group to the edge of the town. Most of the merchants had closed the doors for the evening but the taverns were doing a lively business.

The group of pirates split up so as not to draw attention to themselves but everyone kept each other in sight to insure individual safety. It took time for them to reach the gates of the prison. In the shadow of the wall they stood and watched the activities of the guards to determine the best time to scale it.

After thirty minutes it was time to breech the fortress. The guards were furthest from their position as possible. Things had changed since Rose and James were last here. The fortress was locked down, more secure, and the guards were at least doubled. They had expected as much, Beckett was evil not stupid.

The pirates threw grappling hooks over the wall and with a strong tug the hooks were set and they quickly scrambled up and over. Once on the top they crouched there for just a second and then dropped to the compound below. Rose landed in a crouch and then flattened herself against the wall blending into the shadows.

Just as all the pirates made it over the guards reappeared along the top. Rose heard a scrape to their left and without turning her head looked in the direction of the noise. Two guards were coming their way and there was nothing left to do but get rid of them, quietly.

The group stood completely still but as the soldiers got even with Rose something made the one nearest to her turn and look right at them. To insure the secrecy of the mission they had to act fast. Rose kicked the one soldier in the solar plexus which took him to his knees, she then went up behind him grabbed his head and snapped his neck. At the same time James slit the throat of the second man.

As the pirates were hiding the bodies Jack walked up to Rose and looked her up and down, "Interestin' move, luv. Remind me to never make you mad at me. By the way did you learn that in Singapore?"

"A Chinese man I saved once repaid me by teaching me the art," she replied quickly.

The two soldiers were hidden behind a stack of crates and the pirates started out again. Rose was really the only one who knew the way to Beckett's office so she took the lead. As they crossed the compound Rose glanced over to the post where she was whipped but then quickly looked away and hurried on. There was no time and no reason to stop and dwell on what had happened. Rose stationed a couple of men as lookouts and the rest continued on.

As they were making their way down the remembered hallway Rose and Jack set guards in strategic areas along the way. By the time they reached the massive wooden doors marking the entrance to Lord Beckett's office there were only four of them left, Jack, James, Rose and one of Jack's men.

Not knowing what to expect behind the doors Rose made the split second decision of going to the room she had been held in. She knew there was another room between the office and that room and she was hoping that it was a bedroom. If he was in the bedroom then they could sneak up on him while he slept or they could go through the room and sneak up on him in his office. Either way it was better then if they just barged into the office.

Luck was with them, the door to the room wasn't locked and they all filed in, but the other door was locked. Jack immediately started picking it.

It didn't take long before there was an audible click of the lock unlocking. Everyone froze in the silence of the room the sound sounded like a gunshot.

After a few moments when nothing happened everyone let out the breath that they had been holding.

Jack slowly opened the door and peered in. The room was dark and he couldn't tell if anyone was in the room or not. Jack stepped through the door and stood still allowing his eyesight time to adjust to the dimmer room.

The room was indeed a bedroom but it was empty. He stuck his head back into the other room and motioned for them to join him. When Rose saw that the room was empty she walked to the door opening into the office got down on her hands and knees and peered under it. She could see the unmistakable flicker of firelight warming the polished wood of the floor.

Getting up from the floor Rose motioned for someone to close the drapes over the window. She then lit a candle and started going through the nearest cabinet. The others seeing what she was doing also started going through things in the room looking for anything of value. Rose knew that a man like Beckett would have money stashed away somewhere but they didn't find it in this room.

They extinguished the candles and went to the door opening into the office. Hoping that the hinges of the door were well oiled, Rose slowly opened the door. The room was quiet. In front of her was Beckett's desk with his chair sitting in front of it. All she could see was the back of the chair but someone was sitting in it their feet were propped up on the desk.

Rose cautiously walked up to the back of the chair and peeked around the edge of it. The person they came for was sitting in the chair sound asleep. Rose motioned for the others to come in. Rose then went and stood in front of Beckett drawing one of her daggers and holding it to his throat, she leaned over and in a silky sexy voice she said, "Oh Beckett time to wake up."

With a smile on his face Beckett started opening his eyes, "Sally I told you…" When he noticed that it wasn't Sally the smile immediately left his face.

"This is an interesting development. Is this visit for business or pleasure," he asked with a sneer.

"It's both, we are here on business and what happens to you will be my pleasure," replied Rose with a secretive smile.

"We?" he questioned.

"She be speakin' about us." Jack and James both walked around the chair into his line of sight.

"Jack Sparrow, you have always been a thorn in my side."

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Ah that's right you captain that run down excuse for a ship, the Black Pearl."

"You just be embarrassed that you British can't make a ship that can match me Pearl."

It was at that moment that the outer door burst open.

"The two soldiers have been found and…" Before the man could complete his sentence the alarm bell started ringing alerting every one of intruders.

"It seems that you have been found out," Beckett said with a smug smile. "Now what do you do?"

James jerked Beckett to his feet, "You come with us!" James started dragging him towards the door.

"Wait!" ordered Rose. "Where do you keep your money?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

Rose placed her dagger to his throat, "Tell me!"

"Your threats aren't going to get you anywhere!"

Rose raised her knee and as hard as she could she kneed him in the groin. Beckett immediately collapsed; the only thing keeping him off the floor was that James had a hold of him.

Rose grabbed Beckett by the hair and made him look at her. "You have a choice here, you either tell me where you keep your money or I will make you wish you were dead. Do you get what I mean?"

With pain clouded eyes, Beckett shook his head yes and pointed to a wall. "Hidden…panel…in….wall," he gasped.

Jack walked over to the wall and started knocking on it. He could hear a hollow spot but couldn't see how to open it. He then looked over to Beckett, "How do we open it?" he questioned.

Rose looked down at Beckett, "Well, answer the man!"

With hate in his eye he informed them how to open the panel.

Jack quickly opened it and stuffed everything of value into a sack he pulled out of his shirt, which he brought just for this reason.

Just before they left the room Rose ran back into the bedroom and came back with a shirt, tearing it into pieces. She then tied Beckett's hands and stuffed some of it into his mouth. James then grabbed him and they started out the door.

The bell was still ringing loudly and they could hear running feet everywhere they were just lucky that they hadn't been found yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

As they were making their way from Beckett's office they rounded a corner and came face to face with four soldiers. Pirates and soldiers drew their swords. As the men were fighting Rose kept her sword at Beckett's throat to keep him from disappearing during the ruckus, Beckett glared at her with hatred.

It didn't take long for the pirates to gain the upper hand. One of the soldiers seeing his comrades falling beneath the blades of the pirates decided to make his escape. Rose seeing this drew one of her daggers and without blinking an eye threw it with unerring accuracy. The blade went through the fleshy part of the soldier's upper shoulder pinning him face first to the wall. The man screamed from the pain and Rose hollered for someone to shut him up. Jack walked over and hit the man on the head with the butt of his gun bringing silence to the room.

When the small group of soldiers had been taken care of the pirates continued on to the entrance of the compound. There were soldiers everywhere, even under the cover of darkness there was no way they were going to get to the entrance of the fort without being detected. To top it off the insistent ringing of the bell was bringing even more soldiers out of the barracks.

Rose cautiously stuck her head out to look around to see if she could see any of the men that she had stationed outside. They had either been found or they were hiding waiting for the main group to reappear.

Rose pulled her head back into the doorway. Jack and James had both come up and was standing beside her. They could tell by her face that what she saw out there wasn't good.

"I can't see any of the men," she just knew that at least one of them had been found.

"Do you remember if there is another way out of here?" asked James.

"I don't know but…" Rose quickly walked over to where Beckett was standing, with two men flanking either side of him, and quickly pulled the gag from his mouth.

"Is there another way out of this place?" she asked him.

He looked at her with a smug look and refused to say anything.

"You can either tell us, or die with us, the choice is yours?"

When he still refused Rose pushed the gag back into his mouth and turned to James and Jack with a questioning look.

Jack pulled Rose aside and quietly asked her, "Rose luv, is this building against an outside wall?"

Rose looked at him not quit understanding what he was getting at. "Jack why would…Oh that's an idea." It finally dawned on Rose what Jack was getting at. "I just don't know I haven't been in any of the other rooms. As much as I hate to back track…"

"No need ta back track, luv, I'll take one of me men and go see what I can find. Ya be gatherin' the outside men tagether so when I get back we be leavein'."

Jack pointed to man and they both hurried off. Rose didn't like the idea of separating but Jack had a mind of his own so Rose turned back to the task at hand, where were the men she left outside.

Rose started to sneak her way out to look around when James came up beside her. "Let me go look for the men."

"Now James you know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Don't get defensive, honey. I know that you can do anything you set your mind to but you are the captain and I am the first mate and it's my job to take the risks."

Without waiting for any kind of consent he disappeared into the darkness.

It seemed to take forever for either Jack or James to return. The first to return was Jack. When Rose saw him she was relieved that he was alright but James still hadn't made an appearance.

Jack pulled Rose aside, "We found a window that we can be goin' out. It will be a small drop and there be some guards but not as many as goin' out the way we come in."

Jack turned and started back the way he came.

"Jack wait! We can't go yet James hasn't made it back from looking for the men."

"He hasn't?" Jack looked around.

Suddenly James burst through the opening along with one of the men that had be set as lookout. Obviously the other one wasn't coming back.

"They found the bodies of the two soldiers, and one of the guards. They aren't satisfied that he was the only one and they are going to start searching everywhere so we need to be leaving," James said in a breathless voice.

Rose reached over and gave Beckett a shove, "Jack lead the way."

Beckett stumbled before catching himself and he glared at Rose with hatred.

"How does it feel to have no control? Not too much fun is it?" she taunted him with a chuckle. "Now walk," she pushed him again.

The group followed Jack with James bringing up the rear. They turned several corners and went towards the back of the building. Jack stopped in front of a door and quickly opened it. He rushed inside with everyone else right on his heels.

The room was dark the only light was coming from the window. James shut the door and bolted it from the inside. While the others were looking out the window James leaned against the door clutching his side taking shallow breaths. When Rose turned and looked at James he quickly stood up straight. Rose not the one to miss too much immediately noticed the change in his stance.

Rose approached him and put her hand on his arm. "James are you alright?" she quietly asked him.

He looked down at her, took her hand and kissed he palm. "I'm fine I just haven't had a chance to catch my breath from earlier."

"If you say so but I don't believe you!"

The sound of the window opening drew their attention. Jack had been waiting for the best time to make their move. Thankfully they were still on the first floor of the building so it wasn't going to be a problem going out of the window. The first to go out were a couple of Jack's men. Jack looked at Beckett and then at Rose. He took Rose by the arm and pulled her aside.

"I be thinkin' we might be havin' trouble gettin' him through the window with his hands tied," Jack motioned toward Beckett.

Rose looked at Jack and then to their prisoner and then back to Jack, but this time she had a grin on her face.

"I think we should push him through face first. What do you think Jack?"

"I'm thinkin' yoa be havin' a little bit of the devil in ya," he said with a chuckle.

Beckett, with a wild look in his eyes, looked from Jack to Rose. Jack motioned for the man to be brought over to the window. Beckett struggled as the pirates were dragging him over. When they got close to the window they gave him a shove. He stumbled up against the window frame and he could see the men outside waiting for them. That's when he heard that seductive female voice in his ear again.

"Don't worry we won't let you die yet. You might get hurt a little but believe me you won't be dying now." Rose laughed at the look on his face when he realized what she was implying.

Before he could prepare himself she gave him a hard push and he fell half way out of the window and with Jack's help he went tumbling out. The men standing outside didn't attempt to break his fall and he fell in a heap on the ground. He flinched when Rose' feet landed beside his head as she leaped out of the window. She was then followed by Jack and the rest of the men with James bringing up the rear, again.

James was not acting like himself and Rose was starting to become concerned but before she could approach him again British soldiers rounded the corner of the building and yelled halt. The sound of sabers being drawn was loud in the night air as all of the pirates drew their swords. Beckett started struggling trying to get to his feet; Rose planted a boot in the middle of his chest holding him down which made it extremely difficult to defend herself. James seeing what was happening worked his way over to help hold off the soldiers. When James arrived Rose pulled Beckett to his feet and pushed him against the wall. Rose and James stood on either side of him effectively pinning him in. When the point of swords started getting perilously close he squeezed his eyes shut knowing that it was just a matter of time before one of those swords pierced him. Obviously the men couldn't tell who he was in the darkness.

The sound of clanging swords and grunting men was all that could be heard. One of Rose's men fell from a wound in his stomach. He fell right before Rose and before she could do anything to help him the man he was dead.

With everyone working as a team they were able to beat the remaining soldiers back. Rose grabbed Beckett by the arm and started running towards the tree line that surrounded the fort.

A bullet whizzed by Rose's right arm and then she heard the retort of the shot. Everyone started running faster there were guards on top of the building shooting at them. Their position afforded them a clear view of the pirates running towards cover, which made them pretty easy targets. Bullets where flying all around them, one of them skimmed across Rose's left thigh leaving a line of burning pain which made her stumble. Beckett tried to take advantage of the stumble and jerk out of her grasp, but was unsuccessful due to the fact that James grabbed his other arm.

Once they made it into the trees they didn't slow down, they knew that more guards were behind them and they needed to get as far away as possible. They were all breathing hard and Beckett was having a hard time keeping up with the pirates. He had led a more sedate life and wasn't in the same shape. By the time they slowed down he was being half dragged by two of Jack's men.

They all sat down behind a large outcropping of rocks catching their breaths and listening to see if they could hear their pursuers. Beckett was breathing heavily and lying onto his side. Not only was he not in the same shape as the pirates but the gag in his mouth made it where he couldn't draw a deep enough breath.

Rose reached over and pulled the gag from his mouth, "If you say one word I will slice your throat, understand?" Becket shook his head in affirmation gasping.

Rose looked at James that was sitting beside her. He was sitting much like everyone else; he had his head tilted back taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate, but Rose would swear that he looked awfully pale in the moonlight.

When they hadn't heard any soldiers for a minute Rose looked around and in a whisper said, "Does anyone know exactly where we are on this godforsaken island?"

Everyone looked around trying to get their bearings. The canopy of trees over head made it impossible to see the stars.

Jack pointed to their right and said, "I think we need ta be goin' in that direction."

Rose looked off in that general direction and then back at Jack, "How can you tell what direction? Everything looks the same around here?"

"If'n I'm thinkin' right the ocean is over in that direction," Jack waved his arm haphazardly to his left. "So if'n we go in that direction," points to the right, "and a little bit in that direction," points to his left, "we should came ta where we want ta be, savvy?"

"Jack you just lead the way," Rose said with a shake of her head.

The group cautiously rose from a sitting position and peeked over the rocks that they were sitting against. When they didn't see anyone they got to their feet. Rose reached down and pulled Beckett up and then stuck the gag back into his mouth. They could still hear the bells ringing in the town and knew that it was just a matter of time before the soldiers found them again so they hurried. Jack led the way and once in a while everyone had to hide because a group of soldiers would run by looking for them. When those times would happen Rose would place a dagger against Beckett's throat to insure his silence.

The glow of the sun could just be seen when they broke out of the trees onto the beach. What a welcome site it was to see the Spanish Rose and the Black Pearl still quietly anchored in the calm waters of the small bay. Everyone piled into the boats and started rowing; Beckett was being taken to the Spanish Rose. The plan was to take the man to a rum runner island that Jack knew about and then deal with his punishment there.

As the two ships were pulling up anchor and getting ready to sail soldiers burst out of the trees onto the beach and started firing at the two ships. Even though the ships were too far away for them to really hit anything they still made an effective noise and made everyone duck. The soldiers quickly ran back into the tree line and headed towards Port Royal. Rose knew that it was just a matter of time before they had more company then they ever wanted.

Rose gave the order for Beckett to be locked into one of the small storage compartments below deck. As the ships were leaving the harbor Rose noticed the absence of James. Looking around she found him slumped against the railing of the quarterdeck. She hurried over to him; he was unconscious and when she pulled his coat aside she could finally see the blood that saturated his shirt.

"Oh James!" Rose reached out and shook his shoulder slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm really mad at you James for not letting me know that you were wounded."

"I didn't want you to worry," he mumbled.

Rose turned away from him and yelled for Gord to come immediately. She then ordered two of her men to carry James down to her quarters.

"I can walk!" James stated quit clearly.

He pushed off the hands of the men and stood up swaying slightly and with as much dignity as possible walked towards the stairs leading down to the main deck. The stairs were a challenge but by hanging on to the railing he was able to get down them without help. Rose wanted to go with him but knew that at this moment her attention had to be on ship, but in her heart she was with James.

She watched until James went through the door of her cabin with Gord following close behind. Rose then turned to the task at hand. The Spanish Rose was sailing at half mast out of the bay with the Pearl following close behind. As soon as they hit the open sea she ordered for full mast. The wind filled the sails as they were being lowered and cracked taunt. The Spanish Rose quickly picked up speed. Even though Rose usually loved it when the ship surged forward from the wind this time she didn't even notice. She was just about to go down and check on James when a shout came from the crows nest; British ships were coming around the island and headed straight for them.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

When Rose saw the ships she looked up at her sails willing the Spanish Rose to go faster. The Black Pearl was in the same situation; neither ship was going full speed yet.

"Ready the cannons," Rose yelled out the order.

The crew scurried about trying to do all that needed to be done. As the sound of the cannons being readied could be heard Rose looked over at the Pearl and could see that her crew was doing the same. One thing to their advantage was that the British ships weren't at full speed either.

"Turn to the starboard," ordered Rose to her helmsman. As the Spanish Rose swung about it brought her broadside to the oncoming lead ship; which happened to be the Interceptor. The position afforded them the opportunity to be in position to fire the first shots.

Jack seeing what the Spanish rose was preparing for immediately started preparing the Pearl to back her up. When the captain of the Interceptor saw what the two pirate ships were planning they started to take evasive action. Even though the ship was turning to the port its forward momentum kept carrying it forward and the second it came within range Rose yelled fire. All cannons on the starboard side of the Spanish Rose fired making the ship buck in the water.

Some of the shots did hit the Interceptor leaving their mark. The captain had yelled the order to fire also and the shots range out. The ship was still in the process of turning so they weren't in the best position for hitting their target so all but one of them missed the Spanish Rose. The shot that did hit skimmed across the forecastle deck and took out a section of railing.

The Black Pearl maneuvered around the Spanish Rose to engage the second ship, the Dauntless, coming towards the fight, and angling broadside started firing.

Nothing else but the booming sound of cannons being fired could be heard. The crew of the Spanish Rose kept up a continuous volley of fire going trying to do as much damage as possible to the Interceptor. It was mostly working but she was also sustaining damage herself though not like the Interceptor was.

The Spanish Rose took out the main mast of the Interceptor and small fires were burning around the ship. A new volley of cannon fire flew from the Interceptor and the Spanish Rose shudder taking several hits.

The Dauntless wasn't fairing any better. The Black Pearl had it fully engaged much as the Spanish Rose had the Interceptor engaged. It was obvious that the two pirate ships had the upper hand in this battle which left a sour taste in the mouths of the Royal Navy.

Rose ordered another volley of cannon fire. Several shots tore through the hull of the massive British ship, just above the waterline. Rose was beginning to wonder if the captain had any sense at all. It was now the time to break off otherwise the Interceptor would end up on the ocean floor.

Rose was just about ready to order another round of fire when the Interceptor started slowly to maneuver away from the battle. The pirate in Rose wanted her to keep attacking until there was nothing left. But Rose knew that her ship also had sustained damage and she had wounded men of her own, so she let them go.

As the Interceptor was limping away the Dauntless joined her. Because of the damage to both ships it would take a little while for them to reach Port Royal. As soon as Rose knew that they were out of danger she yelled to her quartermaster for a damage report.

The quartermaster hurried to do her biding and reports started coming in from all over the ship. There was quit a bit of damage but most of it was minor and could easily be fixed. Rose signaled the Pearl and found out that the damage it sustained was comparable to the Spanish Rose.

The carpenter on Rose's ship hurried to her side and conferred with her on the damage. Between him and Rose they decided where to start. Every member of the crew knew the authority the carpenter had, the only people above him in the chain of command was the captain, first mate and the quartermaster.

Once the repairs were started Rose turned away from the activity looking out to sea. Adrenaline was leaving her body; she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. It was always the same, after a battle such as this, she always had adrenaline let down.

Rose turned back to her ship and what needed to be done. Spying Gord she hurried over to his side, "How is James doing?"

One of her sailors had taken shrapnel in the arm and Gord was wrapping the wound. He looked up from his task and looked at Rose, "He is going to be fine. He took a sword slash to the belly, he lost some blood and I put some stitches in but otherwise he is fine. When the battle was raging I had some trouble keeping him from joining in but otherwise he is fine, but he does need rest to build his strength up."

Rose looked at the man Gord was patching up, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Him?" Gord pointed at the man, "Oh yes this only a flesh wound. Go down and see James. I'm sure he is going crazy just about now."

With a nod Rose hurried off to her quarters. When she opened the door she found James pacing a worn spot in the boards.

"Aren't you suppose to be lying down recovering from your wounds?"

Not hearing Rose come in James was startled and quickly turned and looked at her. Before he could say anything he swayed slightly on his feet from dizziness.

Rose rushed to his side to steady him, "See I told you that you should be lying down," she said with a sigh.

James pushed her hands aside, "I'm fine I just moved too fast."

It only took a moment and he had gained his equilibrium and stood by himself. "How is the ship?"

"We took some damage but nothing too serious. Everything is being taken care of." She walked over to the bunk and sat down patting the mattress beside her with a smile on her face. "Now come and lie down and rest."

James sat down beside her and tried to put his arms around her, rest being the furthest from his mind.

"Now none of that," Rose said with a chuckle and a push on his chest. Rose's push made him lie down with a groan.

James rose up onto his elbows, "I will lie down but you will have to be looking after that," and he pointed to her leg.

"What?"

"That!" he pointed again prompting Rose to look down and take notice.

"Oh, that!" It's only a scratch and I will take care of it later."

"Well, it looks like more than a scratch."

"It's nothing! Now quit worrying I'm going to leave you here to rest while I go check on the repairs of the ship."

As Rose was getting up James grabbed her hand, "Stay in here, a while, with me and I'll fix up that leg of yours," he said with a seductive smile.

"If I stayed here no one would be getting any rest and you know it, and my leg would still be the same."

"Fine, go take care of the ship. I'll be here when you come back," he flopped back flat. Before Rose could get up to leave he said, "By the way how did Beckett fair during the battle?"

"Oh bloody hell! Would you believe I totally forgot about him and we took a hit right around that area; I better go check, I'll see you later." Rose leaned over and lightly kissed him and then hurried away.

As Rose was working her way below deck she would pass different groups of workers repairing the ship and stop to speak with them. As she got close to where Beckett was being held there were men working on repairing some damage caused by a British cannon ball.

"Has anyone heard noise coming from here?" Rose pointed toward the locked door.

A big burly sailor walked up to her, "Yes captain, when we started working he was banging on the door demanding to be released. We told him to shut up."

"Well, at least we know he is alive." Rose continued talking to the men giving a few words of encouragement. She then went to the door of the room and placed the key in the lock. Before she unlocked the door she mentally rewound what her crew had just told her. Beckett had been banging on the door yelling. That meant his hands were untied. Rose motioned one of the men over, she wanted back up if he tried to attack.

Rose unlocked the door and entered the small room. The room was dark except for the light coming in through the opened door. Beckett stood against the far wall with his arms crossed across his chest and a defiant look on his face, blinking in the sudden light.

"How dare you lock me in this filthy room; if the ship would have sunk I would be dead."

"Oh really? Do you see how much I don't care? To me it would mean one less bastard in this world. The only reason you are still alive is because I'm not the only one who wants a piece of you," Rose replied with a smirk on her face.

Beckett walked up to Rose with a suggestive smile and made a proposition, "If you let me go right now I will give you a full pardon."

"And what would I be doing with a full pardon?" she said with a laugh.

"You get to live a normal life, get married have children. That is what all women want."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not like all women. The last thing I want is domesticity." She turned toward her crewman, "Tie him up and gag him. I am tired of hearing him" Rose turned and walked out confident that her order would be done.

Rose went throughout the ship checking how all the repairs were coming along. The deck was abuzz with activity, everyone was working together to get the ship back in shape. Looking at the Pearl, through her spyglass, she could see Jack and the crew was striving to accomplish the same thing, repairing the ship.

"Rose, Rose?" Gord had come up beside her.

"Yes Gord, what can I do for you?"

"I have finished patching up the injured. We lost one crew member though."

"Thank you Gord, who did we lose?"

"It was Smity. He had a head injury and there was nothing that could be done for him. We are preparing him now for burial."

"Let me know when we are ready to have the ceremony." Rose turned away from Gord but could still tell that he was looking at her.

"Was there something else that you needed to speak with me about?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well, I was thinking that it's time I had a look at your leg."

"My leg is fine," she said with a wave of her hand walking away.

"Will, you ever quit being so stubborn?"

"No, so get used to it," she laughed and walked away.

The Spanish Rose and Black Pearl slowly made their way to Rum Island. On the way the crew of the Spanish Rose all gathered on the main deck of the ship to say goodbye to their fallen comrade. James stiffly stood beside Rose as Smity's body sank into the blue waters of the Caribbean.

Rose quietly walked away, James knew for all her toughness Rose always became upset when she would lose a loyal crewmember. Of course none of the crew was suppose to know this, she was a pirate after all and pirates were not soft hearted.

It was well past midnight before Rose made it into her cabin. She quietly opened the door. James was sound asleep in the bunk but a lamp was left softly burning in the corner. Rose sat down with a quiet sight. Tired wasn't a good description of how she felt.

Rose just sat there for a moment with her eyes closed trying to get enough energy to get up. She looked down at her leg and knew that it was time to take care of the wound. She slowly got up and pulled out a bottle of her Brandy and poured herself a shot. She untied her breeches and lowered them. She sat down looking at the top of the thigh.

"Well, that's an ugly sight. Another scar to add to all the others," she murmured to herself. The bullet had skimmed the top of her thigh leaving a gash about four inches long. Preparing herself for what was to come she took a deep breath and tipped the bottle of alcohol over the wound letting the Brandy cleanse it. With a hiss she closed her eyes against the pain.

Even though she was trying to be as quiet as possible the noise woke up James and he looked over to where Rose was sitting. Seeing the gash on her leg and the bottle in her hand he knew what she had done. He then watched her grab the glass she had prepared and drink in down in one large gulp.

Without looking at him she said, "I'm sorry that I woke you, I was trying to be quiet." Over the years James had gotten use to Rose knowing what was going on around her even when she didn't look at your or even when she had her back turned. At first it unnerved him but now he just accepted it as part of her instincts, one of the things that kept her alive.

"I would have helped you with that."

"It's nothing really I just needed to get it cleaned," she grabbed a rag and dabbed at the wound.

"You look tired. Come over here and get some rest." He patted the bed beside him.

"I shouldn't we will be getting to Rum island sometime around day break."

"An hour or two of sleep isn't going to hurt anything."

With a tired sigh Rose agreed. She crawled onto the bed and laid down putting her head on James' shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and felt her drift off into sleep. She slept until there was a banging on the door and someone telling them that Rum Island had been sighted.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Rose moaned barely opening her eyes. The banging continued, "Alright, alright I heard you!" she yelled out angrily.

"Someone's not in a good mood," James chuckled.

Rose sat up and glared at him, not finding his sense of humor amusing. She roughly climbed over him and walked to the chest were she kept her clean clothes. With her back to James she stripped down to nothing, throwing her soiled clothes in the corner. James put his arms behind his head enjoying the view too much.

Without turning around and knowing that James was watching her Rose said, "Do you feel up to coming on the island with us?"

"Oh, you mean I'm allowed to get up?" She could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine you can stay here then!" she flung back at him.

"Oh no you don't, I am not staying cooped up in this cabin any longer." Rose could hear him getting up and grinned. "I missed all the excitement yesterday and I didn't risk life and limb to miss what is going to happen today.

By this time Rose and finished getting dressed and turn around looking at James, "Then you better get dressed unless you want to go out on deck dressed as you are, or should I say undressed the way you are?"

James looked down at his state of undress, "Do you think I would draw too much attention?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure you would," Rose said with a chuckle.

"Unfortunately all of my clothes seem to be in my cabin, so that means I either put on the clothes with the blood all over them or walk across the deck naked."

Rose turned her back to him with a secretive smile fussing with her hair. "You know I've been thinking about that. When we are all done with this I think you should move your stuff into here. You spend most of your time here anyways, and that would free up another cabin."

James didn't utter a sound and Rose was becoming a little bit nervous when she felt James' arms wrap around her and he placed his face against her hair. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel that…"

"Aye, I am positive that I want you to move your things into here."

Before anymore could be said there was another shout at the door, "The Black Pearl is signaling us."

"Bloody hell, every time…" James started mumbling beneath his breath.

"Coming!" Rose yelled and with a sigh said, "I'll send someone back with some clean clothes.

Rose hurried out the door and onto deck. She sent the first man she spotted after James' clothes and then went onto the quarterdeck.

"The Black Pearl is suggesting that we following her example of where to drop anchor. There are reefs in the area and we could run aground."

"Then follow, we don't want to end up at the bottom of the Caribbean."

As they were maneuvering around James came out of the cabin. He was walking a little stiff otherwise looking fine. Ahead of the Spanish Rose the Black Pearl could be seen already dropping anchor. As soon as the Spanish Rose cleared the danger they dropped anchor alongside the Pearl.

Rose turned towards her crew, "Bring the prisoner up and prepare to go ashore."

There was a scuffle as they were bringing Beckett on deck. Even with his hands tied he was trying to get away. His actions were totally ridiculous since there was no where for him to go expect on the island and it's not like he wouldn't have been found there. The men were able to subdue him by tying him up like a pig being ready for roasting. They lowered him head first down the side of the ship and into the long boat he was then followed by some of the crew, Rose and James.

As they were rowing ashore Beckett kept mumbling behind his gag and glaring daggers at James and Rose. "How does it feel to be helpless? Now you know how everyone that you have tortured felt, remember this," Rose said with a laugh.

As the longboat scraped bottom along the sand everyone started jumping out. No one really cared what happened to Beckett and they just drug him out of the boat and into the surf with the waves washing over his head. Everyone knew what he did to their captain and his punishment would be well deserved.

Once on the beach they tied him to a tree and left him. Jack and some of his crew where also there and everyone gathered up driftwood and anything burnable and started a fire. They then sat down and passed a bottle of rum around. When the bottle got to Rose she just passed it on to Jack.

"Ya don't want any rum, luv?"

"You know I hate the taste of that stuff."

"Ah yes, the refined lady that ya are, ya prefer brandy."

"Are you making fun of me Jack Sparrow?" Rose glared at him playfully.

"Why does ever'one keep forgettin', Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"You better not be drinking too much of that rum. You do remember what happened last time."

"No, ya will not be takin' me rum away from me again. Come here darlin' and let ole Jack show ya how to properly drink this rum so ya will learn to appreciate it." Jack draped his arm across Rose's shoulders and pulled her close.

"You forget one very important thing Captain Jack Sparrow, Rose here is mine and you are not to be touchy feely anymore." James had come up behind them and promptly removed Jacks arm from around her shoulders. Rose looked up at him with shock clearly written on her face, this being the first time that James had acted possessively.

"So ya finally decided to make ya move, I'm proud of ya."

Rose pulled away from James, "Wait a minute I better not learn that you two have been discussing me?"

James could see that Rose was getting mad, "Oh no darlin', Jack here saw how much I adored you and told me that I was being stupid not to tell you how I felt. So you see because of him we are together."

Before Rose could comment a member of Jack's crew walked up and put a poker in the flames. Out of curiosity Rose walked over and pulled it out to see exactly what it was. Without saying a word she looked at Jack with a questioning look.

Jack seeing the look rose and walked towards her. "Tit for tat, luv, he brands me I brand him."

"But what does the 'C' stand for?"

Jack took the brand and put it back in the fire. "Coward, the 'C' is for coward," he answered.

Rose looked over at Beckett and then back to Jack. "And where are you going to be putting this mark?"

Jack grinned, "I have the perfect place and ya will just have ta wait ta see."

The fire was blazing high and hot so it didn't take long for the brand to get fiery red. The pirates formed a circle around the tree that Beckett was tied to. Beckett looked wild eye at the pirates surrounding him knowing that the time had come for the unthinkable. Suddenly he was untied from the tree and then his hands were untied, he immediately reached up and removed his gag.

"I see that you people have finally come to your senses and decided to release me."

Beckett yelped when he was quickly grabbed by several men, they turned him facing the tree and then they pulled his arms above his head and tied them to an overhanging branch. With a leering grin a pirate came towards him and pulled a long wicked knife from a sheath attached to his belt. Beckett flinched thinking that this was it, he was going to die but was surprised when he felt the knife cutting his clothes off of him. By the time the pirate was done he was standing in front of the crowd completely naked, they had even cut off his boots.

"Pardon, I will give all of you pardons and you can be free men!" he said in a high shrill voice.

Jack had walked over to the fire and pulled out the brand and approached Beckett holding it out in front of him. Jack walked to the front of him and held the brand so that he wouldn't have any trouble seeing it.

"Remember when ya took the Captain of the Wicked Wrench and branded him a pirate for not wanting to transfer slaves? That one act of cruelty left me with no other choice then to become one. So now it is your turn, as ya can see this is the letter 'C' and do ya know what this stands for? Well, let me help ya, it stands for coward. Quite fitting don't ya agree?"

"Now Jack can't we…."

Jack acted like the man hadn't spoken and walked to his back. Beckett tried twisting around but was tied too tight. Without further ado Jack placed the brand against Beckett's right buttock. Beckett immediately started screaming from the pain and the smell of burning flesh hung in the air.

Even though the sight of a man being branded wasn't an enjoyable thing to watch Rose couldn't help but chuckle thinking what a fitting place it was that Jack put the brand were he did. Leave it to Jack to even show his quirky sense of humor in even a matter such as this.

Beckett was left sagging against his restraints and praying to God that was all the pirates had in mind for him, but he knew that there was no way this was the end.

Rose walked to the front of him, "Aw come on LORD BECKETT take your punishment like a man."

He raised his eyes and looked at Rose, "A woman such as you shouldn't be subjected to seeing this cruelty…"

"Cruelty, you call this cruelty? You knew I was a woman when you did this." Rose turned around and raised the back of her shirt showing the scars that criss crossed her back from the whipping he had given her.

None of the pirates had really seen the extent of the damage that was done by the whipping and when her back was exposed there was a gasp of outrage and then a roar of rage went through the crowd. If it wasn't for the respect that Jack and Rose had from their crew many of the men would have already killed Beckett for doing what they did to her. Jack hadn't even seen the damage done and was shocked at the scaring on her back.

Rose stepped around and picked up the cat-o-nines that was lying in the sand. As she started to draw back with the whip one of her men stepped forward.

"Ma'am I would be honored ta be the one ta extract punishment from this man for what he did ta ya."

Rose looked at the man, "That won't be necessary I can…"

"It's not that ya couldn't do it, ma'am but us men had no idea how…umm…we all want ta do this for ya and I won the toss."

The man looked Rose square in the eye with sincerity, knowing that this was their way of letting her know what they really thought of her, she handed the whip to him.

Rose particularly didn't use or like the cat-o-nines on her ship, this whip was designed to do real damage and when used on a man would either kill him or maim him for life. To tell you the truth a whip of any kind wasn't used often on her ship.

The whip sang and Beckett screamed; nine bloody welts appeared on his back. The whipping went on for several minutes; Rose raised her hand and stopped the man before he could strike again. Beckett was covered in blood the man hadn't only hit his back but also his buttocks and legs, he was barely conscious and this was not the way she wanted him to die. He needed to be punished for every pirate he had hung, maimed, shot or put in prison.

Rose turned towards James, "Have one of the men bring a bucket of water of sea water." James turned and relayed the order; the man hurriedly brought a bucket back and handed it to James. He then held the bucket over Beckett's head and poured the water down his back. When the salty sea water hit his back Beckett immediately became conscious, screaming in pain.

Rose stood in front of him and he started pleading for his life. Without acknowledging him she reached up and cut the rope attached to his writs. He fell in a heap on the sand. He was then, non to gently, picked up and thrown into one of the longboats. Rose, Jack, James and some of the pirates climbed in and started to row out to the reef that was now protruding off shore. The tide had gone down exposing the dangerous coral.

As soon the boat reached the reef they promptly pushed him out onto the cutting coral doing more damage.

Rose looked at him feeling no pity, "As you are sitting here waiting for the sharks to eat you we want you to think about all the men that have died because of you. The men that you knew were innocent but punished anyway."

"No, no you can't leave me here! No…"

He kept yelling as they were rowing away.

"You will be punished for this! May you go to hell!" he yelled.

"I will see you there!"

Rose saluted him and they kept going. When they arrived back on the beach they walked up to the fire and sat down to wait for the tide to come in with the sharks following close behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Everyone on the beach had a clear view of Cutler Beckett. When they left him on the coral he was screaming and yelling but after a while he gave up and since then hadn't moved. Some the pirates had bets going on whether he was still alive or not.

When the tide started coming in Beckett had been lying in the same position for hours. Rose was also beginning to think that he had died out there.

Slowly the water started rising and covering portions of the reef, and still he hadn't moved. The first time they saw any signs of movement was when a wave washed up against his body. As more and more waves started hitting him the more movement they saw.

Rose could tell when full consciousness finally hit him and he realized what the rising water meant. Beckett got to his feet cutting them on the jagged coral. Even though he was too far away for her to see his facial expressions she knew how terrified he would be. She hated having to watch this even though she had to dole out punishment on her ship if necessary it still didn't mean she liked it. Rose preferred to earn the respect of her crew in other ways.

Rose glanced over to James and found that he had been watching her. When they made eye contact James leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" she said defensively.

"Nothing, you just looked a little pale, that's all."

Rose turned away from James and looked back out to sea. She had to be careful the men could not see any weakness on her part, she would not only lose their respect but also they wouldn't see her as being strong enough to be their captain. It was difficult to be a woman pirate and doubly more difficult to be a captain of a ship full of men.

Rose could see that the water now had totally covered Beckett's feet and was starting to rise along his legs. When the water reached to his hips Rose could see he was debating on rather to just start swimming to the beach. That's when the first shark fin was spotted.

At first Beckett wasn't aware that he had a visitor, then the shark took a pass in front of him and he could see its fin above the water line. He frantically looked around for anything to use as a weapon but there wasn't even any debris floating in the water. The water lapping against him had started his wounds bleeding freely again and the smell was attracting even more sharks. Soon there were four fins slicing the water around him. In a panic he decided to make a run for it and dove into the water. The splashing alerted the sharks that their prey was on the move and they moved in for the kill.

Beckett was swimming as fast as he could but he was no match for the speed of the sharks. One must have come up and bumped him because he lagged in the water but didn't stop swimming. For a minute it seemed that he was making headway, but a shark decided to initiate the attack from below. The scream that came from Beckett raised the hair on Rose's arms and on the back of her neck, it also made her involuntarily close her eyes. She quickly re-opened them in time to see a red stain rise to the service of the water. The screams became horrific and then suddenly there was silence. Some of the men were standing trying to get a better view of the water. The activities of the sharks made the water look like it was boiling. As the water began to calm down all that was left was a red stain of blood where Beckett had been. Not that he didn't deserve it but every pirate prays that they would never be subjected to such a horrible fate.

"It's done now mates," Jack got up and grabbed a bottle of rum and took a long drink.

When James got up Jack handed him the bottle. "At least he won't be a problem for pirates any longer," he passed the bottle back.

"Aye he might be gone but more will come in his place. We can only hope to avoid them," and Jack took another swig of rum and gave it back to James.

The two men didn't notice that Rose hadn't budged from her spot on the sand. The pirates threw more wood on the fire and the whole group sat and proceeded to get drunk, celebrating the demise of Lord Cutler Beckett.

Rose made a decision and before all of the men got too drunk to even stand up she pulled a sailor aside and told him to row her out to the Spanish Rose and then bring the long boat back for everyone else in the morning. As soon as her feet touched the deck of her ship she felt better. Rose went into her cabin and took down a bottle of brandy, opened it and without taking out a glass took a long drink. The burning of the liquid made her gasp. But this time instead of making her feel relaxed the burning liquid made her stomach do a flip. Rose ran to a window, quickly opened it and threw up over the side of the ship. She hung over the window sill gasping for air and hoping that no one saw her.

"Damn I think I better get something to eat before I drink any more of that."

After rinsing her mouth out with some water Rose walked into the silent galley looking for something to eat. She was able to find some apples and cheese and carried them back to her cabin, not feeling well at all. She put down the food on the table and was going to eat but the thought just didn't sit well with her stomach and decided to lie down instead.

The breeze blowing through the open windows felt good, "Torture just doesn't sit well with my stomach I guess," Rose dozed off to sleep.

She slept fitfully dreaming a mixture of things, what happened to her as a girl, James and she together and the death of Beckett. Rose suddenly woke up shaking from the memory of what she had seen today. She got up from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror and tried to straighten her hair when she bent down to rinse her face off another wave of nausea hit her and she had to run to the window again, but with nothing in her stomach it didn't help leaning out the window dry heaving.

Rose slid down to the floor, "Oh God here I am sick as a dog and no one on the ship," but then she remembered that Gord had stayed on the ship with Andy. The child had no business witnessing what was going to happen that day and Rose insisted that he stay aboard ship.

Rose crawled back onto the bed and lay there. After a little while she started feeling a bit better and decided to try getting up again. She carefully sat up and put her feet on the floor.

"So far so good," she mumbled to herself.

Rose stood and walked toward the table and sat down and looked at the fruit and cheese. Her stomach grumbled and she gingerly took one of her daggers and sliced off a piece of apple and put it in her mouth and slowly chewed. Her stomach rumbled but she didn't feel like she was about to lose it. After a few more bites Rose decided not to play with fate and went out on deck.

It was a beautiful night the moon was out and the stars were bright. Rose sat on a crate and closed her eyes and listened to the silent ship. She could hear the pirates on shore now drunkenly singing. With a smile she quietly hummed along with them. Tuning out the singing she could hear the wind in the rigging and the waters of the Caribbean slapping against the hull of her ship, she also heard foot steps. Turning Rose saw Gord coming up from below deck.

"I thought that little Andy and I were the only ones aboard ship."

"I came back earlier I wasn't feeling well."

Gord pulled up a crate and sat down beside Rose patting her hand, "Punishment had never been something you relished. Was it really bad?"

"Aye, it was." Rose told Gord what happened once they were on the beach and subsequently how Beckett finally died.

They both sat in silence thinking about what she had said. "It seems you've had more than your share of bad things happening to you," Gord said with sympathy.

"You've always taught me that life was full of hard knocks and you can either let it knock you down or go with the punches and fight back. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't probably be alive today." Rose smiled at him.

"So where is that James? It's so unlike him to let you come back here alone?"

"When I left he and Jack were starting to have great time together with a bottle of rum," she said with a chuckle.

"So you just sneaked off, didn't you?"

"I suppose I did!" Rose smiled.

Gord gave a hearty laugh, "That boy is going to be in a dither when his discovers that you are gone."

"Why would he be in a dither? I'm the captain here not him?"

"That boy is so head over heels in love with you that he can barely contain it. Everyone on this ship knows, except for maybe you."

Before Rose could answer there was the sound of a boat hitting the side of the ship near the water line. Rose and Gord got up and looked over the side and there was James climbing the ladder. Gord started laughing, he was laughing so hard that he was clutching his belly. Rose looked over at him, "Oh just stop it, will you?" That statement made Gord laugh even harder.

James was slightly tipsy and when his feet hit the deck he swayed and leaned towards Rose. "You lepth me…left me on the beacth…beach alone."

Rose couldn't help but giggle at him. "James I do think that you are a little drunk."

"No…," he shook his head and almost lost his balance, "I'm noth."

Rose put her arm around James' waist and started leading him to her quarters. "Come on James I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Right oh beth, that's whereth I wanth you."

He turned and attempted to pick up Rose staggering.

"Oh no you don't, I don't feel like being dropped on the deck with you on top of me. Gord could you give me a hand here."

Gord had been laughing so hard that he was virtually worthless but he did manage to help get James in the cabin.

She then had trouble getting James' clothes off of him because he kept trying to remove Rose's at the same time. Rose finally had to scold him like a little child. When his head did hit the pillow he mumbled something and immediately started to snore. With a sigh Rose blew out the lantern and climbed into bed also.

Rose woke early with the ship rocking. She quickly pulled on her clothes and went back out onto the deck. In the far distance she could see clouds building and knew that a storm was coming. It looked like most of the crew made it back to the ship last night; they were lying all over the deck. She walked over and nudged a man with her boot. It took some pretty strong nudges but he finally woke up blinking at her in the bright sun shine.

"Go back onto the island and make sure everyone is on board there is a storm brewing and we need to be leaving."

The man quickly got up and roused a few other men telling them what needed to be done. As the men aboard the Spanish Rose started milling around she pointed to one and told him to go over and raise the crew on the Pearl and inform them of what is happening. It didn't take long and everyone was doing their job.

When Rose's man got to the Pearl she saw Jack come out of his cabin and start giving orders to prepare to leave the island. Out of the corner of her eye Rose saw James stagger out of her quarters covering his eyes from the brightness of the day. He made his way up to the quarterdeck and stood beside Rose.

"It looks like someone had too much to drink last night," Rose said with a grin.

James looked at her a little crossed eyed, "Why did you come back to the ship?"

"I just wanted to be alone for a while so I came here."

Before James could say anymore Jack stuck his head above the railing on the side of the ship. He had quickly rowed over to see Rose and James before everyone set sail.

"Rose, luv, what happened ta ya last night. Ya didn't stay and share the rum with us?"

While Jack was speaking the ship dropped into a swell, immediately Rose turned a putrid shade of green. Both Jack and James looked at her with concern.

"Ya don't look ta well, luv."

Rose ran to the side of the ship and started heaving her guts out. James rushed over and started stroking her back and mumbling soothing words. Rose looked up at James and took several deep breaths trying to get her composure back.

"I thought I was over being sick."

"We've been sick before?" asked James.

"Just last night, I came back on board and when I took a drink of brandy I was sick. I thought it was because I hadn't eaten anything but now it's happening again."

"Someone get Gord up here now!" yelled James.

"James quit making a fuss it's just a little upset stomach."

Jack had walked over to the couple and was looking from one to the other. "Rose luv, do ya feel sick when ya look at or smell food?"

"No…wait I did get sick again after I looked at food I brought to my cabin. Why would you ask that Jack? Do you think it's some kind of food poisoning?"

With an all knowing grin Jack said, "No not food poisoning but I have an idea what it might be."

Before Rose could ask him what he meant Gord came up onto the quarterdeck. After James told him what was going on Gord ushered her down the stairs and into her cabin. Gord asked Rose what was going on and after she told him he started asking several questions.

After a few minutes he looked her in the eye and said, "You know what is going on Rose, right here," he tapped her on the chest right above the heart, "think about it."

Rose looked at him with a questioning look on her face and started putting two and two together. "Gord, it can't be. You said that what I went through when I was younger would probably make it impossible."

"Well, I did say probably. Obviously I was wrong."

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm positive!"

"Oh my…now what am I going to do? How would the crew feel having a captain that is…"

"The first thing to do is tell James, unless there is another man that needs to be told."

"No and you know there isn't."

"I know that, I'm just giving you a hard time. There is no better time then present."

"You are right," Rose stood and walked to the door turning and looking back at Gord, "You are positive?"

"Yes I am."

As she walked out of the room she looked around, the crew was getting everything stowed away and tied down before the storm hit. James was still standing on the quarterdeck and Jack was still with him. Rose turned and started walking up the stairs towards the two men. When James saw Rose he hurried over to her.

"Are you alright, what did Gord say?"

Rose had this look of wonder on her face, "He said I was pregnant, which means you are going to be a father!"

Jack started laughing in glee and dancing around the deck, "I knew it, I knew it."

James was stunned and stared at Rose with wonder, "Really? We are going to have a baby." He swept her up into his arms with joy.

Jack came over and swatted James on the back, "Well, son it seems ya will be havin' yer hands full and Uncle Jack wants ta be kept updated. Now I will be havin' ta go back ta me ship, storms comin' ya know." Jack swayed across the deck and started over the side of the ship. Rose hurried over and just as he turned to go down the ladder Rose reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now why ya be doin' that for?" he asked.

"Thank you Jack, thank you for everything."

Jack shyly smiled, saluted and continued on down into the dingy waiting for him. As soon as Jack was well away from the ship Rose turned and ordered the crew to start hoisting the sails and as the Spanish Rose picked up speed Rose turned and waved at Jack.

From the deck of the Black Pearl Jack watched the Spanish Rose disappear in the distance.

Right around ten months later a message finally reached Jack from Rose and James. Everyone was doing well and they wanted to let him know that he was an uncle to a beautiful little girl by the name of Jade. The letter went on to say that they had found a priest and gotten married, "James insisted that it was the proper thing to do," she wrote. As a wedding gift she gave him half owner ship of the Spanish Rose.

Jack chuckled picturing the two with their new daughter, but alas that is for another adventure isn't it.

**THE END**

Well, everyone as you can see I've left it open for a sequel, if I want to do one.

I would also like to thank everyone for reading The Spanish Rose without you I probably would have never completed it.


End file.
